


Потому что ты (не) рядом

by SlajaSajka



Series: Overwatch Omegaverse [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: Выходя из дома, стоит быть готовым к тому, что вернуться может и не получиться. Или получиться, но не туда. Или туда, но не там? Да что здесь вообще происходит?!OOCище гигантских размеров!В тексте присутствуют почти сексуальные домогательства в отношении несовершеннолетних! Без деталей, только упоминаются, но тем не менее.Также в тексте есть расчлененные младенцы и насильственный аборт на позднем сроке. Только в воспоминаниях, но все же.Omegavers!AU, total!AU, мир без омников, MPREG с деталями и токсикозом. Автор — чайлдфри, но это не мешает ему писать беременных омег, правда, все происходящее может показаться странненьким.Автор курил и якудзу, и японский этикет, но быстро понял, что так никогда ничего не напишет из-за взорвавшихся мозгов. Так что если что-нибудь покажется вам не соответствующим реальности, то, пожалуйста, выделите этот кусок и напишите мне, как будет правильно. Заранее спасибо!





	1. Глава первая

Омлет.

Джесси снится омлет.

Пышный, золотистый, острый настолько, что слезятся глаза и перехватывает дыхание. Джесси сглатывает слюну, открывает глаза и рывком садится, скинув с себя Ханзо, одеяло и какого-то плюшевого зверя, непонятно как оказавшегося в спальне.

За окном едва-едва занимается рассвет. Ханзо переворачивается, растерянно моргая, и вопросительно улыбается:

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — мотает головой Джесси. — Просто я хочу омлет!

Ну, вообще, врач предупреждал, что у него могут появляться странные желания, и им, конечно же, стоит потакать, потому что беременность для омеги — это само по себе стресс, а если он капризничает и остается недовольным, то альфе проще застрелиться.

Джесси сроду не капризничал, сразу приступая к активному мозгоебству, но это давно уже прошло, так что он толкает Ханзо в плечо, чтобы тот не вздумал вскакивать и нестись на кухню, и встает сам. И смотрит сурово, чтобы с ходу поставить точку в неначавшемся споре. 

— Можно позвонить Имаи-сан, — тихо предлагает Ханзо и на всякий случай прикрывает голову подушкой.

— Я сам, — сообщает ему Джесси и убирается из спальни.

Имаи-сан, безусловно, милейшая женщина, и готовит она очень вкусно, но с омлетом, спасибо Гейбу, Джесси справится самостоятельно. Кроме того, на часах половина восьмого, и будить кого-то в такое время — ну кроме Джека — это несколько свинство.

На полпути в кухню Джесси передумывает и сначала отправляется в ванную, быстро умывается, разглядывает пару секунд свою рожу в зеркале, размышляет о том, что надо еще и бороду как у Гейба отрастить, потому что с пузом она будет выглядеть просто офигенно, окружающие явно оценят, а потом все же идет готовить.

На плиту поставить сковородку, кинуть в нее кусок сливочного масла. Достать миску, разбить туда яйца, взбить (“Нежнее, Джесси, нежнее”, — сказал когда-то Гейб), влить сливки, одна столовая ложка на яйцо, всыпать приправы, перемешать, и все это пока сковорода разогревается, а масло тает.

Вылить все в сковородку — “Сильный огонь, Джесси!” — подождать, пока омлет начнет подниматься, уменьшить огонь, накрыть крышкой, ждать.

Самое печальное в омлете — это ожидание, так что Джесси, постучав кончиками пальцев по столешнице, лезет в холодильник.

Помидоры, сыр, первое тонко порезать, второе потереть.

Нож стучит по доске, как будто отсчитывает секунды до конца света, в ванной включается вода, а за окном — поливалка для газона. Установлена она хреновенько, и струя периодически бьет в стекло, но черт с ней, в общем-то. Раньше все в саду поливалось руками из лейки, что было крайне неудобно, а теперь вон красота какая. Пусть и кривоватая.

Достать тарелки, вилки, ножи — никаких палочек, нет-нет-нет, сегодня они едят, как нормальные люди, — накрыть на стол.

Вода в ванной выключается, Джесси смотрит на омлет через стеклянную крышку, вздыхает и прислоняется спиной к холодильнику.

Гейб бы охренел, наверное, если бы увидел его сейчас. Ну или нет, в конце концов, Гейб и сам частенько готовит для всей семьи. Джек не умеет, у Лу крайне странные вкусы, Джесси умеет, но не любит, а девицы слишком маленькие, так что Гейбу остается либо готовить, либо заказывать готовое, но постоянно жрать заказанное как-то неинтересно.

Может, рассказать Гейбу прямо сейчас? Ему и Джеку, раньше, чем узнают родители Ханзо? Джесси и хочется, и страшно, и не хочется тоже.

Джек обрадуется, и Гейб… ну наверное, с ним никогда не угадаешь, как он отреагирует, если ты не Джек. Джесси пытается найти взглядом свой сотовый, но его нет, так что родителям он позвонит чуть позже. Вечером или завтра: он сам пока не знает, как относиться к пяти жутковатым закорючкам, которые теперь в нем живут. Вроде как он должен радоваться — сам же хотел, да еще и настаивал, — а вроде как и нет, потому что ему и страшно, и смешно, и грустно почему-то.

Как он с ними будет справляться? Он же не Джек, который способен справиться со всем миром. Как это все вообще будет? Несмотря на наличие сестер, Джесси с трудом представляет себе, что именно нужно делать с детьми, с какой стороны к ним подходить и куда бежать, если что-то не так. А как определить, что что-то не так? Может, купить себе что-нибудь почитать? Или все же позвонить Джеку, только сначала записать все три миллиона возможных вопросов?

Джесси трясет головой, косится на все еще не готовый омлет и вздыхает. Почему-то все должно быть сложно, только он никак не поймет почему.

Хотя вон омлет — это просто. Правда, первый, который Джесси пожарил сам, прекрасно годился для пыток, но Гейбу хватило терпения его научить…

__

_Гейб на кухне — зрелище привычное, но все равно странное._

_Джесси не знает, зачем он это делает, а спросить все не решается. Вообще, вопросы лучше задавать Джеку, но на этот конкретный он не ответил, пожал плечами и отправил Джесси к Гейбу, мол, сам выясняй._

_Он бы выяснил, но каждый раз, когда он открывает рот, всякое желание объяснить Гейбу, что он не должен заниматься ничем таким, пропадает. Во-первых, Гейба интересует только мнение Джека, это Джесси уяснил примерно в первые десять секунд в этом доме. Во-вторых, ответы могут не понравиться. В-третьих, готовит Гейб вкусно, а Джесси голодный, так что лучше помолчать._

_Его, конечно, еще никогда не лишали тут еды. Компьютера и планшета — случалось, или стрелять не пускали, а еда была всегда, но кто сказал, что когда-нибудь они не начнут наказывать его именно таким образом? Джесси наголодался достаточно для того, чтобы молчать, пока не поест. А уж обижать того, кто для тебя готовит, как минимум глупо. От Хромой Магды он пару раз получал половником по лбу, ну и вместо нормальной еды она давала ему объедки. Гейб не Хромая Магда, но…_

_— Чего ты там так сосредоточенно сопишь, Волчонок? — интересуется Гейб, не отрываясь от нарезания чего-то ужасно зеленого._

_— Ничего, — бурчит Джесси в ответ и сползает ниже по стулу. Если что, он спрячется под столом._

_— Заметно. — Гейб отчетливо хмыкает и зовет: — Иди сюда. Ты же не умеешь готовить, да?_

_— А должен уметь?_

_Ему бы заткнуться, вот прямо сейчас, но в последнее время Джесси все чаще несет. И он понимает, что его несет, а остановиться все равно не получается._

_— Я же не какой-нибудь там кухонный омега, я не собираюсь готовить или шить, потому что я никому ничего не должен! И вообще, для еды есть рестораны или повара, а я не обязан и не буду! Рожать, идти заму…_

_— А я — кухонный омега? — ровно интересуется Гейб, и Джесси затыкается на половине слова. — Видимо, не особо похож, раз ты молчишь._

_Джесси не то чтобы молчит, он просто пытается подобрать правильные слова, чтобы доказать Гейбу, что готовка и все домашние дела — это позор и недостойно. Но такое сложно сделать, если тебе десять, а окружающим в три раза больше и они считают, что умнее всех на свете._

_— Иди сюда, — снова зовет его Гейб._

_Джесси поднимается и плетется к нему, намеренно медленно, надеясь, что Гейб про него забудет. Хрен там, конечно. Вместо этого Гейб треплет его по волосам, ставит перед собой, вручает нож и накрывает его ладонь своей._

_— Ты никому ничего не обязан, само собой. Однако готовка входит в минимум навыков, которым обязан владеть любой уважающий себя человек. Туда же относится умение зашить маленькую дырку на одежде, пришить пуговицу, погладить рубашку и всякое такое. И тебя никто не заставляет учиться готовить что-нибудь суперсложное, но вот пожарить омлет или сварить себе макароны — вещь такая, никогда не знаешь, где она тебе пригодится._

_Джесси моргает, сжимается — он не любит, когда его трогают, — думает, не стащить ли нож, но быстро понимает, что не дадут. И не отвяжутся. И проще согласиться, сделать вид, что все очень интересно, тогда они и отстанут. У Гейба найдутся дела, Джек может что-то разогреть или вон макароны сварить, но готовить точно не умеет, так что потерпеть сейчас — и потом все снова станет, как было._

_— Ну ладно, — вздыхает он. — Раз ты так говоришь, то значит, так и есть. Научишь?_

_— Научу, — кивает Гейб._

_В отражении защитного экрана над плитой возникает Джек, ухмыляется и плюхается за стол. Гейб улыбается ему, Джесси бурчит себе под нос: “Доброе утро”, потому что воспитанные дети здороваются и хорошенькие — не то что он. Правда, тут так никто не говорит, но Джесси умеет слышать за словами настоящий смысл._

_А вообще у этих козлов какие-то странно понимающие лица, как будто они знают больше, чем он. Хрен там. Он хитрее, умнее и всех тут еще убедит в том, что прав. А пока можно и притвориться, что правы они…._

— О чем ты задумался? — интересуется появившийся неизвестно откуда Ханзо. Он принюхивается сначала к Джесси, потом к омлету, который надо было снять с плиты минуты три назад, потом улыбается и обнимает Джесси за талию. — Пахнет вкусно!

— О родителях, — сознается Джесси и обнимает Ханзо в ответ, предварительно сдвинув сковороду на холодное место. — Тебе тоже интересно, что они скажут?

Ханзо пожимает плечами:

— Они в любом случае не будут против, а даже если и будут, то промолчат, потому что они тебя любят, особенно Джек.

В отличие от родителей Ханзо. Этого вслух никто не говорит, конечно, но и так понятно. Что нужно этим людям, что им не так, Джесси не знает, в первую очередь потому, что привык, что для родителей главное — счастье детей. К тому же играет роль и то, что местные обычаи для него до сих пор темный лес, особенно обычаи клана якудза. Понятно только то, что у родителей были на Ханзо свои планы, которые он похерил, сбежав к Джесси, и продолжает херить, женившись на нем и привезя его в Японию.То еще развлечение, если так подумать, и иногда Джесси очень хочется домой, к Джеку и Гейбу, к девицам и Лу, к бабушке и дедушке — в общем, к тем людям, с которыми можно не заморачиваться правильным обращением, глубиной поклона и прочей местной хренотенью.

Ну ладно, мама Ханзо — более чем приятная женщина, а вот отец...

Впрочем, Ханзо рядом искупает все, так что Джесси учится, терпит, запоминает правильную последовательность приветствий и иногда ходит пострелять, потому что ну невозможно иначе.

— Пойдем завтракать, — предлагает Джесси после паузы.

Омлет, он так хотел омлет, а теперь тот воняет невыносимо настолько, что Джесси тянет плакать и блевать одновременно. Но он держится, он же не трепетный и нежный, угу.

— Пойдем, — кивает Ханзо, смотрит ему в глаза и качает головой.

Наверное, иногда он хочет сказать что-нибудь не особо приятное, но молчит, потому что с Джесси так нельзя, он нервный. Это тоже раздражает — временами. Как временами Гейба раздражает то, что Джек такой милый.

Угу, милый.

По-своему, по-джековски.

Пока Ханзо включает кофеварку, Джесси раскладывает омлет по тарелкам и даже украшает, ну пытается по крайней мере. Листик петрушки, две разрезанные помидорки-черри и горсть тертого сыра особо на красоту не тянут, но уж как получается. Ханзо нравится, самому Джесси как-то плевать, так что все довольны — что еще нужно?

Теперь бы поесть и не выдать все обратно.

Первый кусок идет с трудом, Джесси задерживает дыхание, чтобы случайно не понюхать свою еду, глотает, не жуя, морщится от того, как омлет вальяжно ложится в желудке.

Второй кусок идет легче, на третьем Джесси урчит и постанывает, так ему вкусно.

Теперь главное — не обращать внимания на то, с каким умилением Ханзо на него смотрит, подбородок вон кулаком подпер и чуть ли не мурлыкает. Джесси это раздражает — но он понимает, что у Ханзо мозги сейчас даже больше набекрень, чем у него самого.

У него и проблем больше, и нервы Джесси ему регулярно треплет , хоть и знает, что ну не надо, и его же беременные сдвиги Ханзо тоже чувствует. Бедолага, в общем.

Джесси растерянно моргает, осознав вдруг, что собрался реветь, глубоко вдыхает, выдыхает, хватается за чашку с кофе и прячется за ней.

Врач сказал, что это нормально, особенно на фоне того, что тело Джесси творило в ту течку, когда Ханзо приехал к нему. К тому же у омег оно так часто бывает, все же многоплодная беременность — это тот еще подарочек даже для приспособленного к такому организму. Ну и это пройдет, надо только пережить первую половину, а потом все станет прекрасно и удивительно.

Если учесть, что у Джесси сейчас примерно пятая неделя, то до того “прекрасно” ждать и ждать, но он справится. Справлялся же со всем до сих пор.

Ханзо снова качает головой, откидывается на спинку стула — и ничего не говорит.

Что логично, в общем-то.

Джесси сам себя побаивается, а что должны думать и чувствовать остальные, просто не представляет.

Ему даже жалко Ханзо: он же не виноват, что ему достался такой бешеный омега с кучей проблем, которые не выправили и психологи. К ним Джек таскал Джесси, как на работу, поначалу через вопли и истерики, потом Джесси подуспокоился и сам понял, что ему хотят помочь, а не навредить, не убить, не изнасиловать и кучу других “не”, о которых он очень не любит вспоминать.

И все равно, вот на то, что происходит сейчас, он не подписывался.

Нет, подписывался, но не думал, что все будет именно так. Честно сказать, он больше думал о том, что случится после того, как дети появятся, а вот сам процесс беременности и связанные с ним развлечения как-то прошли мимо мыслей Джесси — ну вот и приходится теперь развлекаться, деваться-то некуда.

Но он все равно не ожидал, что будет так тяжело, а это ведь только начало!

Он закрывает глаза и сжимает кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Нервничать ему не стоит, это не полезно ни ему самому, ни Ханзо, ни детям. Не нервничать не получается.

Может быть, когда-нибудь потом получится?

То, что Ханзо встает, Джесси не видит и не слышит, но знает. Как и то, что Ханзо идет к нему, останавливается за его спиной, кладет ладони на плечи и замирает так на пару секунд. От его прикосновений по телу мгновенно растекается тепло, от метки к вязи свеженькой клановой татуировки, вьющейся драконом с груди на руку до запястья.

Джесси выпрямляется, упирается затылком в чужой живот, расслабляется под гладящими его плечи пальцами.

Ханзо чуть отстраняется, скользит ладонями по груди туда, где в Джесси прячутся дети-закорючки, и мягко шепчет ему на ухо:

— Ты лучшее, что могло со мной случиться. Ты умный, ты сильный, ты справишься с чем угодно, а я буду рядом, чтобы помочь, если что-нибудь пойдет не так.

Еще месяц назад Джесси сказал бы: “Я знаю”, — и добавил бы какую-нибудь колкость. Сейчас он прижимается виском к щеке Ханзо и вздыхает:

— Спасибо.

Ну если учесть, что в закорючках виноват именно Ханзо, то куда бы он делся от их носителя. Ну то есть как виноват: ему нужны наследники, правда, не прямо сейчас, а когда-нибудь потом, но милый папа сожрал Ханзо все мозги, когда услышал, что с детьми Ханзо и Джесси торопиться не собираются.

Сам Джесси плевал бы, а вот Ханзо это все беспокоило, хоть он и скрывал это старательно. Ну вот и пришлось…

Было бы прекрасно, если бы рядышком вдруг обнаружились родители и резво решили все проблемы Джесси. Увы, до родителей полмира. Хотя они приедут, как только узнают, Джек так точно. Относительно недалеко Лу, в Китае, но и к нему не поедешь. Омеге наследника главы клана положена целая куча телохранителей, особенно если омега намылился в другую страну, и думать о том, во что превратится визит к брату, Джесси не хочется.

Как и о том, что случится, когда его шибанутый свекр узнает о том, что у него будут внуки. Джесси и сейчас-то пасут, стоит ему оказаться за пределами дома, а потом, наверное, просто перестанут выпускать на улицу.

И вся надежда лишь на то, что Ханзо сумеет убедить любимого папочку в том, что в таких мерах нет никакой необходимости. В крайнем случае Джесси сбежит домой и вернется уже с готовыми детьми.

Правда, никто не гарантирует, что после родов количество телохранителей не увеличится…

Нет, вот о родах думать не стоит: это слишком страшно, а бояться Джесси тоже нельзя.

Ханзо целует его в макушку и возвращается на свое место. Улыбается едва заметно, рассматривает Джесси, как коллекционер новую желанную картину. Когда-то давно Джесси такое видел. Тогда Майк изошел на дерьмо, но достал то полотно, чтобы продать его за три миллиона кредитов, что ли. И все рассказывал, как он теперь заживет, завяжет с бандой и преступлениями. Ну…

В отряде, который приперся к нему в дом, находился Гейб, озверевший от одного вида Джесси, забившегося в угол, ну а дальше все стало хорошо. Пусть и не сразу.

Вспоминать о том, как тогда все было, Джесси не любит и не будет.

— Какие у тебя на сегодня планы? — спрашивает Ханзо, когда Джесси на него наконец-то смотрит. — Мне нужно к отцу, но я не думаю, что это займет много времени. Хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь?

Джесси пожимает плечами:

— Давай решим, когда ты вернешься. Я пока не знаю, хочу ли куда-нибудь вечером, потому что днем мне надо в город.

— Давай.

Ханзо улыбается, поймав в ладони его левую руку. Гладит большими пальцами запястье, чуть бьющуюся под кожей вену — у Джесси мгновенно учащается пульс.

Прошло уже три года с тех пор, как они начали… э-э-э… жить вместе, а Джесси все еще отчаянно возбуждается, стоит Ханзо прикоснуться к нему как-нибудь вот так.

Сидеть мгновенно становится неудобно, но хрен ему, а не секс, потому что они банально не успеют. В последние дни Джесси надо долго, и много, и нежно, а на это все прямо сейчас нет времени. Так что лучше потерпеть до вечера.

И течек не будет года полтора — вот это по-настоящему обидно.

Правда, когда-то давно Джесси и представить себе не мог, что ему будет обидно от того, что течки на время закончатся. Первую он боялся до трясучки. Ему все казалось, что его держат дома для Джека, но не говорят этого вслух. И на Джека же он бросался с ножом, когда понял, что началось, а Джек — бедолага, ага — оказался в этот момент на кухне. То, что он пытался уйти, как только осознал, что происходит, роли не играло никакой.

Хорошо, что все живы, угу.

Следующие были чем-то вроде наказания. Не то клейма на лбу, не то пятна на репутации.

Первая течка, когда появился Ханзо, устроила Джесси нехилый гормональный пиздец, такой, что он просто не мог себя контролировать. Доставалось всем, конечно.

Первая с Ханзо запомнилась только тем, что Джесси два дня не слезал с его члена, а потом ноги свести не получалось.

Потом все, само собой, нормализовалось, последняя течка вообще прошла относительно спокойно, разве что секс без презерватива во время нее качественно — и в лучшую сторону — отличался от секса с презервативом.

— В городе у тебя что-то важное?

Джесси хмыкает, отбирает у Ханзо свои руки и откидывается на спинку стула:

— Не скажу. Это сюрприз.

Это на самом деле сюрприз. Джесси нужно купить Ханзо подарок на день рождения, а он понятия не имеет, что ему подарить. Вот прямо совсем ни малейшего, несмотря на то, что прошерстил, кажется, весь Интернет. Так что сегодня Джесси намерен побродить по магазинам, вдруг что-нибудь да найдется.

К тому же дома ему скучно, а работать нельзя. Не из-за детей, а потому что омега главы наследника клана должен сидеть дома и воспитывать детей. Ханзо это тоже не особо нравится, но они решили хотя бы в этом не перечить его отцу, по крайней мере в начале. Потом, когда пройдет еще месяца три — теперь уже год, если учесть беременность, — Джесси устроится в местное отделение Overwatch, благо оперативники нужны и тут. Как и везде.

Несмотря на всю работу, которую проделали Ана и Гейб, в некоторых местах омег до сих пор считают мусором, причем совсем не обязательно в дальних и диких уголках мира. Многих приходится спасать, выкупать так же, как и раньше, вытаскивать силой из борделей и похожих… заведений.

В Америке этим занимаются Джек и его люди, здесь старшим оперативником является омега, чистокровный и абсолютно ледяной на вид, равнодушный ко всему миру британский лорд Оливер Грей — ну просто убиться веником от уважения и всего такого.

В первую — и единственную, слава богу — встречу лорд Грей разглядывал Джесси так, словно перед ним находилась куча дерьма. Джесси совсем не уверен, что мечтает работать под началом этого человека, но и провести вечность дома ему тоже не хочется.

Нет, конечно, можно попросить Джека повлиять на Грея, но добиваться уважения с помощью родителей как-то глупо и совершенно по-детски, а Джесси — он взрослый, беременный и даже замужем.

Да и полученное так уважение — это, скорее, просто тщательно замаскированное презрение, так что нафиг надо.

Джесси ойкает, обнаружив, что задумался настолько, что не заметил, как Ханзо встал, стащил его со стула и усадил на стол.

— Что? — нервно интересуется он. И обнимает Ханзо за шею.

Его до сих пор раздражает то, насколько Ханзо сильнее. Меньше, куда изящнее — и все равно сильнее. Джесси тоже в состоянии его поднять и потаскать на руках, но ничего подобного ему не позволяют.

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Ханзо.

У Ханзо совершенно обалденные руки, как у музыканта. Тонкие длинные пальцы, узкие ладони, аккуратные, как миндальные орешки, ногти. Джесси готов часами смотреть на них, целовать их и облизывать — Ханзо это тоже нравится, и заканчивается все обычно на какой-нибудь горизонтальной поверхности.

Купить ему какие-нибудь перчатки для лука?.. У Ханзо есть, и не одна пара, но имеет смысл поискать что-нибудь дорогое, качественное и функциональное. И красивое.

Вот это хорошая идея. Джесси так радуется тому, что придумал наконец-то, какой подарок получит Ханзо, что целует его несколько более увлеченно, чем э-э-э… чем нужно. Ну если учесть, что Ханзо скоро уходить, то увлекаться совсем не стоит.

Они все равно увлекаются, потому что иначе невозможно.

Раньше Джесси ужасно удивляло то, что родители регулярно закрывают свою спальню на замок. После стольких лет брака — ну как можно еще друг друга хотеть?

Сейчас он понимает, что можно. Вот прямо легко. Ханзо вынимает его из футболки, чуть тянет за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, касается губами метки — и Джесси перетряхивает от удовольствия. Ему мгновенно перестает хватать воздуха, особенно когда Ханзо укладывает его на стол и начинает увлеченно выцеловывать на шее узоры.

Возбуждение окатывает тело огнем от макушки до пяток, Джесси обнимает Ханзо за плечи, пытаясь ногой стянуть с него пижамные штаны, но пальцы постоянно соскальзывают на бедро. Раз за разом — и это немного бесит.

— Ш-ш-ш, не злись, — зовет его Ханзо. — Расслабься.

Джесси не очень удобно лежать, да и вообще, кухня — это не место для секса, но все мысли исчезают, стоит Ханзо добраться до его живота и прикусить кожу возле пупка.

Какая, в общем-то, разница, где именно трахаться? Это же их дом, и здесь они могут заниматься чем угодно и где угодно. Джесси запускает пальцы Ханзо в волосы, подпихивая его вниз, вскидывает бедра, на секунду упершись головкой под подбородок, и просит:

— Пожалуйста?

— Конечно, — тихо смеется Ханзо. — Сейчас.

Он стягивает с Джесси штаны, касается губами внутренней стороны бедер, медленно-медленно, как будто ему нравится его дразнить. Оглаживает живот и бока, трогает кончиками пальцев яйца, собирает их в ладонь и наконец-то касается члена. Сначала ладонью, ведет от основания вверх, потом губами, тоже очень неторопливо, вниз по головке, по стволу. Этого мало, и Джесси тянет его за волосы, пытаясь толкнуться ему в рот.

— Расслабься, Джесси. Просто расслабься. Мы никуда не торопимся.

— Ты хотел к отцу, — возражает Джесси, но заставляет себя лечь и опустить руки на стол.

— Я успею. Расслабься.

Вверх-вниз, теперь языком, снова медленно, слишком медленно, и еще Джесси очень не хватает чего-нибудь в заднице. Хотя бы пальцев, но лучше члена.

Ладно, успеет так успеет, Ханзо, в конце концов, большой и взрослый, и сам может…

Додумать мысль Джесси не успевает, потому что Ханзо, словно послушавшись наконец-то, аккуратно вбирает его член в рот, сразу до основания. Он двигает головой, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, и Джесси невольно настраивается на него, ловит всем собой его наслаждение и падает в него с головой.

Это странно, и Джесси все никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что чувствует не только себя, но и Ханзо, и все двоится, троится, смешивается, пока не становится неразличимым. Кому из них лучше, кто из них получает больше удовольствия, кому из них это все больше нравится — непонятно.

Вроде бы Джесси э-э-э… сосут, и он прекрасно чувствует скользящие по члену губы и язык, выписывающий на головке восьмерки, но, с другой стороны, ему кажется, что это его неторопливо трахают в рот.

Так стало недавно, через пару дней после того, как пачка чертовых тестов показала две полоски, поэтому Джесси еще не совсем научился отличать себя от Ханзо.

Может, и не нужно?

Так — приятнее в разы.

Так можно наслаждаться и тем, насколько хорошо Ханзо. Можно протянуть руки и переплести свои пальцы с его, толкнуться глубже и ощутить скользнувший по языку член.

Так — слишком много, настолько, что почти страшно.

Джесси выгибается, закусывая губы, и все равно стонет, хотя пытается молчать, но хрен там, ничего не выходит. Вместо тела у него текущее пламя, обжигающе горячее, бьющееся вместе с сердцем — не его сердцем, — колотящееся где-то в горле и одновременно вскипающее внизу живота, каплями пота испаряющееся с кожи.

На ногах Джесси поджимаются пальцы, сладкая судорога поднимается от них к паху, скручивает внутренности в пружину, которая рывком распрямляется, выбросив Джесси куда-то за край сознания, в фейерверк и цветные вспышки стонов.


	2. Глава вторая

Часы в гостиной задумчиво бьют девять, Джесси открывает глаза, моргает пару раз, фокусируя зрение, и вздыхает. 

— Все в порядке? — хрипло интересуется Ханзо откуда-то сильно снизу.

Ой. Вот все-таки Джесси иногда тот еще свинтус. Ему хорошо, а про Ханзо он забыл — ну вот как так? Он садится, сползает со стола на пол, к Ханзо на колени, и обнаруживает, что тот сам для себя постарался. Это обидно. Ну или кончил от одного того, что делал Джесси минет, — это куда лучше.

Теперь главное не выяснять детали. 

Ханзо красивый — сейчас особенно красивый. На его горящие глаза и покрасневшие припухшие губы можно смотреть вечность — Джесси и смотрит, хотя никакой вечности у него нет, конечно. 

Джесси осторожно касается кончиками пальцев его скул, целует его, слизывая из уголков чужого рта капли собственной спермы. Тяжело вздыхает и отстраняется: 

— Тебе пора. 

— Угу, — отзывается Ханзо и тянет его обратно. 

Ему и в самом деле пора, причем уже нужно бежать. Драгоценный свекр отчего-то уверен, что если его дети смогут просто взять и прийти к нему, то он мгновенно потеряет уважение окружающих. Так что для всех вообще и для детей особенно есть приемные часы, но чтобы во время них успеть попасть в кабинет к великому — произносить с придыханием — Шимада-сану, нужно появляться в приемной за часа на два до начала.

Генджи, пользуясь тем, что он младший и любимый, нагло сдвигает в очереди тех, кто пришел раньше него. Ханзо ждет, даже если ему предлагают поменяться. 

И если Джесси хочет его сегодня еще увидеть, то с поцелуями стоит заканчивать. 

— Ханзо, ты опоздаешь, — вздыхает он, пытаясь отодвинуться. 

— Плевать. Пойду к маме, а она вызовет отца на обед или там ужин. 

— Ханзо… 

Нет, Джесси совсем не против переместиться обратно в спальню, чтобы заняться там куда более приятными вещами, чем шатание по магазинам. Но свекру нужно сказать, потому что хрен его знает, как он отреагирует. И чем раньше, тем лучше, потому что бегать от его боевиков, прикрывая, скажем, пятимесячное пузо, будет крайне неудобно.

Хотя бегать вряд ли придется.

Ну скорее всего нет. 

Ханзо откидывает голову назад, вздыхает и рывком поднимается, с Джесси вместе, ставит его на пол, отступает на шаг, кланяется и говорит из такого положения: 

— Как прикажете, о мой повелитель. 

Джесси с размаху бьет его по голове подушкой, лежавшей на стуле. Не больно, но обидно, как и должно быть. 

Одеваться Джесси заканчивает раза в три быстрее Ханзо. У него-то все просто: натянуть трусы, носки, темные джинсы, рубашку, ну и пригладить царящий на голове бардак. Ханзо же нужно убрать в хитрый пучок волосы — Джесси не выдерживает и зарывается в них, еще распущенные, носом, чтобы подышать немного вишней, солнцем и близкой, нагретой им водой. 

Потом, пока Джесси нетерпеливо приплясывает в дверях, Ханзо придирчиво выбирает кимоно. С этим тут вообще море заморочек, в которых Джесси даже не пытается разобраться. Есть кимоно для женщин, мужчин, альф и омег, и все они разного кроя и наполнения. В смысле, под женское и омежье поддевается куча всего, но разного. Плюс узоры зависят от времени года, суток, погоды и фазы луны — нахрена это все, прости господи?* Ну и узоры бывают консервативными, и современными, и смешанными — а-а-а, обалдеть. 

На один из приемов в доме у свекра Джесси принесли не то кимоно. Женское и весеннее, хотя на улице было лето. Ханзо так орал, что дрожали стены. Впервые на памяти Джесси орал — до этого Ханзо хватало холодного взгляда и предельной вежливости. Вон как Джеку, тот тоже не орет почти никогда. А тогда Ханзо просто колотило от бешенства. Что забавно, подходящее кимоно нашлось еще в процессе ора, и одели Джесси за пять минут. 

— Иди, — советует от шкафа Ханзо. — А то протопчешь дырку в полу. К отцу я все равно не успеваю, а к маме можно пока не торопиться. 

Ну во-о-от, из собственного дома выгоняют! 

Ханзо улыбается, глядя на Джесси через зеркало. 

— Или пойдем вместе? 

— Нет, спасибо, — содрогается Джесси и спиной вперед выбирается в коридор. 

Вообще свекровь у него очень милая, и если бы сегодня предполагалась встреча с ней, Джесси пошел бы, возможно, даже с удовольствием. Именно свекровь первые недели в Японии — пока Ханзо таскали по делам клана, — объясняла Джесси местные традиции, всякие мелочи, о которых не написано ни в одном справочнике, водила его по городу, рассказывая, что где, давала советы и помогала обустроить дом. Но сегодня к ней приложится свекр, и этот человек не любит Джесси настолько, что Джесси предпочитает с ним не встречаться. Иногда приходится, конечно. Но чем реже, тем лучше. 

Ханзо — полуголый — догоняет его уже у дверей на улицу. Пихает в руки сумку, поправляет воротник рубашки, целует в лоб, как маленького, и выставляет наружу, хлопнув по заднице. Джесси показывает ему язык, демонстративно покачивает на пальце ключи от машины Ханзо и быстренько убирается в гараж. 

Его собственная машина стоит в дальнем углу, и Джесси ее терпеть не может. Крохотная, фиолетовая, лупоглазая — и совершенно девчачья. Ну или омежья. Подарок дорогого свекра на первую годовщину свадьбы. Гейб, бывший тогда у них в гостях, так охренел при виде этого недоразумения, что даже сказать ничего не смог. И это Гейб! 

А вот машина Ханзо — да-а-а… Не машина — мечта просто. Большая, черная, тяжелая, быстрая. Джесси обожает ее и трясется над ней, как местные над императорской короной — или что там у него есть. 

Джесси падает на сиденье, швыряет ключ на соседнее, гладит руль, тихо вздохнув от удовольствия, пристегивается и вдавливает кнопку “старт”. Нежное урчание мотора звучит сладкой музыкой, Джесси оскаливается, откидывает волосы с лица и выводит машину наружу, едва дождавшись, пока откроются ворота. 

Из включившегося радио играет последняя песня Лу, не с начала, а сразу с припева, и Джесси подпевает во весь голос, потому что не подпевать невозможно. Талант он и есть талант, его не пропьешь и не проспишь, а в том, что Лу — талантливый, сомневаться не приходится. 

В детстве Джесси считал его просто ебнутым на всю голову и обходил по широкой дуге. Лу это не напрягало — его в принципе ничего не напрягает, — а потом они как-то незаметно подружились. 

Нужно будет позвонить Лу и позвать его в гости, вот. Заодно посмотреть на его реакцию на беременность Джесси вживую. Лу-то точно будет рад, может, и песню какую-нибудь племянникам напишет. 

Охрана присоединяется к нему сразу за углом. Джесси не видит охраняющих его людей, но чувствует их взгляды, их присутствие. Это отвратительно — и почему-то страшно не понравилось Джеку, но он не стал объяснять почему. 

Они словно прячутся — и в то же время ясно дают понять, что они рядом. По идее, они здесь для его безопасности, но в одиночестве Джесси чувствует себя… приятнее.

Ладно, черт с ними. Деться от них все равно некуда, проще смириться, не обращать внимания и не портить себе настроение — само испортится, угу. 

До города он добирается быстро, паркует машину на стоянке возле квартала с элитными — и дорогими до усрачки — магазинами, гладит ее по капоту, обещая скоро вернуться, и уходит. 

Охрана тащится за ним. Джесси оглядывается, но никого не видит, а ведь Джек когда-то учил его находить слежку и уходить от нее. Сбежать или хрен с ними? 

Хрен с ними. 

На улице слишком хорошо, еще тепло, несмотря на конец сентября, хотя воздух пахнет близким холодом, и Джесси покупает себе кофе с тыквой, тыквенный маффин и падает с этим на скамью. Скоро Хэллоуин — Гейб шил им всем костюмы — правда, сначала они не знали, что это Гейб. Они думали, что родители их покупают, а потом Сомбра как-то застукала его за машинкой. Это был первый и последний раз, когда Джесси видел, как Гейб краснеет. Непонятно с чего — хотя ладно, Гейб в волнах тонкой розовой ткани с блестками выглядел феерично. 

На секунду Джесси очень хочется домой, к девицам, Лу и родителям, отпраздновать с ними Хэллоуин, потаскаться с девицами по квартирам агентов, охотясь за сладостями, напугать кого-нибудь, потом обожраться выпечкой с тыквой и уснуть всем семейством на диване под бормотание какого-нибудь старого фильма ужасов. 

Кстати об обожраться… После праздников, любых, потеть в тренажерке приходилось даже Джеку, но наетые пузики убирались достаточно легко, и одежду можно было не менять. 

А вот беременное пузо так просто не исчезнет. 

Джинсы на Джесси уже сейчас застегиваются с трудом, а еще через пару недель перестанут совсем. Так что надо купить себе какую-нибудь одежду — палатку, ага. Ни во что другое он, судя по картинкам в Сети, месяца через четыре не влезет. 

Вопрос только в том, самому идти или подождать Ханзо. Тот обычно не отказывался пошататься с Джесси по городу, вдруг не откажется и от магазинов? Или раз Джесси уже тут, то походить самому, посмотреть хотя бы, что есть? Наверное, лучше сделать так. 

Ханзо, в общем-то, занятой человек, и не стоит отвлекать его по пустякам. 

Сам Ханзо говорил, что стоит, нужно, отвлекай сколько твоей душе угодно, даже если тебе хочется, чтобы я почесал тебе пятку — звони. Джесси… не решается. 

Хотя сегодня можно и позвонить, спросить, когда у Ханзо найдется на него время. Он наверняка пока дома: Джесси ушел минут двадцать назад, а к свекрови не имеет смысла торопиться, обед только после полудня. Но, похлопав себя по карманам и порывшись в сумке, он понимает, что забыл телефон.

Кажется, Джесси не видел его со вчера, если не с позавчера. Хм. Куда он делся? Ну да ладно, найдется — или в крайнем случае Джесси купит новый. 

Он сидит еще немного, допивая свой кофе и разглядывая просыпающийся квартал. На витринах магазинов с грохотом поднимаются жалюзи, официанты из кафе слева от Джесси выставляют столы, а справа — снимают цепи, которыми пристегнуты стулья к столикам. Маленький робот-уборщик ползет по краю тротуара, урчит и подбирает листья, а на него из стоящего в горшке дерева сыплются новые листья. Забавно.

Солнце плещется в стеклах и в мелких лужах, наглый воробей, чирикнув Джесси что-то явно матерное, садится рядом с ним на скамью, утаскивает кусок маффина и улетает подальше. 

Хорошо — даже слишком хорошо. Спокойно, тихо, приятно, и впереди не самый плохой день, потому что сегодня Джесси точно найдет подарок для Ханзо и, возможно, что-нибудь интересное для себя. Какой-нибудь редкий, древний револьвер, из которого можно стрелять, например. Или что-нибудь для девиц. Или родителей. Ну в любом случае должно быть весело.

Джесси на всякий случай снова перерывает всю сумку, не обнаруживает телефон, пожимает плечами и встает. 

Ему еще нужно заехать в магазин за продуктами, если он не хочет опять есть на ужин что-нибудь ужасно японское. Вкусно — но надоело, и Джесси мечтает о жирном бургере, коле и жареной картошке. Ничего именно такого ему сейчас нельзя, но что-нибудь похожее и — фу — диетическое — вполне. Так что нечего рассиживаться, дорогой, вот совсем нечего.

***

Подарок Ханзо Джесси находит в магазине, в котором продаются товары для оружия. Не само оружие, нет, но кобуры, перчатки, стрелы, накладки на мечи и пистолеты — вот всякое такое.

Продавец, пожилой маленький японец, пару секунд порассматривав Джесси и спросив, кому предназначен подарок, кивает и мгновенно подбирает нечто абсолютно прекрасное. Черные, неуловимо элегантные перчатки на три пальца с ремешком для запястья, украшенные выдавленными драконами.

Идеально, боже, и Джесси готов рыдать и целовать продавца, но как-то ухитряется сдержаться. 

А вот себе он не покупает ничего, хотя таскается по магазинам часов шесть, наверное.

Ханзо доволен и умиротворен — как всегда, когда он бывает у матери. Джесси подумывает присоединиться к ним, но потом вспоминает про свекра, содрогается и решительно идет в кафе. Убить время, ну и поесть, что всегда неплохо.

Один он столько не жрал, сколько требуют дети-закорючки, да еще и каких-нибудь извращений вечно. То огурцов с сахаром, то суши, которые Джесси терпеть не может, то чего-нибудь адски острого, чтобы слезы текли и дышать было нечем. Иногда Джесси кажется, что в нем поселились монстры, а не будущие — кхе — наследники клана Шимада, обычные дети, возможно, бета, но пока непонятно.

Интересно, а после родов будет так же?

Джесси не особо нравится это состояние — вообще все не особо нравится, но деваться-то все равно некуда. Одна надежда, что это все пройдет, а другие проблемы, которые потом неизбежно появятся, будут не такими… неразрешимыми.

Можно поехать домой, конечно, но нет, без Ханзо там отчаянно скучно, никакими хобби Джесси не обзавелся, смотреть телевизор, копаться в Сети или учить японский Джесси не в состоянии, так что ресторан, еда и все такое. 

Хотя японский учить надо, без него тут сложно. Во-первых, потому что понимать японский английский — это отдельный талант, которого Джесси нет. Во-вторых, этот язык выбешивает Джесси тем, насколько он чужой. Как будто его придумали инопланетяне, обладающие совершенно нечеловеческой логикой, не имеющей никакого отношения к бинарной, скажем. 

Нет, как будто его придумали пьяные инопланетяне! Отрицание глаголов в спряжении — это пиздец. Например. 

Джесси-то старается, но получается хреновенько, грустненько и печальненько. 

В ресторане Джесси заказывает стейк с кровью, чтобы еще буквально минуту назад мычало. А к нему — томатный сок. Джесси кажется, что на бесстрастном лице официанте мелькает что-то похожее на удивление, но это, в общем-то, не особо важно. Он беременный — мда… — и имеет право есть что угодно с чем угодно. 

И пока он ждет заказ, есть время осмотреться. Вестерн-бар на японский манер, вроде как Техас, но ясно, что не он. Стойка, над входом забавная инсталляция с восковым мужиком и картами, на стене седла, ружья и хлысты, шпора в рамке под стеклом, почему-то одна, шкуры на стульях, бочки и меню, напечатанное на плотной, чуть обугленной бумаге. И все равно сразу понятно, что в Техасе дизайнер, возможно, и бывал, но давно. 

От соседнего столика Джесси улыбается милая на вид, шоколадная, очень красивая девушка. Джесси улыбается в ответ и только потом понимает, что с ним, похоже, заигрывают. 

Упс. 

Охрана где-то тут — куда ж от нее денешься — и мгновенно доложит любимому свекру о том, что Джесси с кем-то общался вне дома. То есть не с продавцом или официантом, а вот с девушкой.

Пару раз Джесси за это влетало от свекра. Тот не орал, конечно, но ледяной тон и полные презрения слова действовали не хуже. Причем доставалось Джесси, к примеру, за то, что он на улице подсказал прохожему, где находится ближайшая трамвайная остановка и случайно разболтался с ним. 

Выговоры, наверное, продолжались бы до сих пор, но Ханзо узнал и вмешался. Скандал вышел знатнейший, повторения Джесси не хочет, так что он качает головой, когда девушка приглашает его за стол, и разводит руками. Мол, извини, не получится. 

“Жаль”, — беззвучно говорит она и отворачивается.

И Джесси тоже жаль. Он не отказался бы пообщаться с кем-нибудь не местным, но… 

Ладно. 

Зато он вот может пить томатный сок, а вечером обниматься с Ханзо под какое-нибудь глупое кино. И целоваться. Ну и так далее. 

Теперь дождаться еды, заехать в магазин — и потом домой, заодно охрана расслабится, им, бедолагам, тоже тяжко, наверное, таскаться за ним по городу. 

От стейка, он одного запаха, не вида даже, Джесси мгновенно начинает тошнить. Томатный сок весело подпрыгивает в желудке, танцует пару секунд и резво пробирается в пищевод.

Джесси вытаращивается, зажимает рот рукой, другой судорожно нащупывает в кармане деньги, роняет их на стол, надеясь, что там хватит, сглатывает и вылетает на улицу. На свежий воздух, который, впрочем, слабо помогает, но блевать в урну все же лучше, чем на стол в ресторане. 

О господи.

Хорошо, что Джесси особо нечем, так что все заканчивается болезненно, но быстро, правда, от этого не менее омерзительно.

Теперь бы попить, но нечего, и мятная жвачка не помешала бы, но и ее нет. И еще надо влажную салфетку или умыться. 

— С вами все в порядке? — ласково интересуется кто-то рядом. — Воды? Позвонить кому-нибудь?

— Угу, — отвечает Джесси, не поднимая головы, но тут же исправляется: — Спасибо, у меня все нормально. 

Это просто токсикоз, я просто омега — ужасно, да? 

Сказать это молодому и явно встревоженному парню Джесси не может. Неприлично такое, да и зачем? Парень, кстати, чем-то похож на Гейба, не брат-близнец, конечно, но его сыном он мог бы быть. 

— Мой муж тоже так мучился, — вдруг улыбается парень. — Всю беременность. А когда рожал, сломал мне половину костей в ладони, так сжимал. Позвольте, я вам помогу, вам ведь плохо. 

А еще у него есть охрана, которая даже не чешется к нему подойти, ну какая прелесть. Пожалуй, вечером Джесси скажет Ханзо, что эти ушлепки должны либо исчезнуть, либо помогать, когда помощь нужна, блин. 

— Спасибо. 

Парень поднимает Джесси с земли, придерживает его под руку, доводя до лавочки, убегает и тут же возвращается, притащив бутылку воды, салфетки и мятные конфетки. 

— Вы волшебник? — жалобно интересуется Джесси, прополоскав рот, вытеревшись и попив. И конфетку сожрав. Хорошо, что все попало в мусорку, а не на рубашку, это было бы отвратительно. 

— Нет. — Парень мотает головой. Он так и не представился, кстати. — Просто мой муж после такого мечтал о воде, умывании и конфете. Конечно, не у всех так, но с вами я вот угадал. Теперь все в порядке? 

— Да, спасибо. — Джесси кивает и улыбается, но спросить, как зовут его спасителя, не успевает. 

— И замечательно. Простите, мне пора, я опаздываю, — торопливо сообщает парень и убегает. 

Хм. Странно оно все. Джесси принюхивается к воде, но она пахнет водой и ничем больше, и чувствует он себя нормально. Глупо, конечно, было пить то, что принес кто-то незнакомый, но Джесси еще не настолько параноик, чтобы подозревать в гадостях людей, которые хотели ему помочь.

Не только тот парень хотел — старушка с котом на поводке посматривает на него встревоженно, продавец мороженого в будке, выглядящей, как средневековая золоченая карета, тоже, как и официант из ресторана, и та самая шоколадная девушка.

Вот же дерьмо…

Джесси становится стыдно до такой степени, что он с удовольствием провалился бы сквозь землю, но увы, не получится. Зато встать, вежливо улыбнуться и уйти — очень даже. 

До машины он почти добегает, плюхается на сиденье и стискивает руль — и вдруг слышит, как Ханзо волнуется. Беспокоится. На дерьмо исходит от тревоги. Потерянный где-то телефон наверняка раскалился уже от пропущенных звонков и смсок, и Джесси мысленно извиняется и перед ним, и перед мужем за то, что он такой растяпа. 

Домой — нет, куда там. Желудок, успокоившийся после рвоты, радостно урчит, намекая на то, что было бы неплохо пожрать вот прямо сейчас. Чего-нибудь такого… ну, скажем, салата из дыни с копченой курицей. 

Ни дыни, ни курицы в холодильнике нет, само собой, так что Джесси, подождав пару минут — может, все пройдет, — вздыхает и идет в магазин.

Надо бы позвонить Ханзо и сказать, что все хорошо, но сотовый неизвестно где, а где искать телефоны-автоматы, Джесси понятия не имеет. Они-то есть, но где? 

Он поторопится, если что. Купить немного продуктов — дело недолгое.

Ага, как же. 

Нет, продукты он покупает быстро, не только то, что хотел, но еще и миндаль, смесь орехов, конфеты, мясо, какие-то восточные приправы, пахнущие просто обалденно. Чипсы, попкорн для микроволновки, новый освежитель воздуха с запахом вишни — это обычно покупает Имаи-сан, ну да ладно. Крохотные овощи: помидорки, перчики, огурчики, тыквочки, зеленый горошек нормального размера и корзинку дико дорогой клубники. Она не слишком вкусная, но другой тут нет, а до фермы бабушки и дедушки лететь полмира, да и какая клубника осенью?..

Через час, наверное, Джесси заставляет себя двинуться к кассам, по дороге натыкается на отдел с детскими вещами — и совсем зависает. 

Они пока ничего не покупали — ну и не все нужно. В семье Ханзо хранится — охренеть, ага — колыбель, передающаяся по наследству. Пятерых детей она не вместит, само собой, но вот альфу, если он будет, запросто. Плюс непонятно пока, какого дети пола, плюс Джесси не хочет ничего розового из принципа, плюс один он это все купить не может, плюс неизвестно, что понадобится, — ну и так далее.

Он даже не интересовался особо тем, что вообще есть. Времени еще достаточно, приедет Джек и поможет, и свекровь, ну и Ханзо, наверное, тоже не откажется поучаствовать в выборе колясок. 

И девицы попали в дом уже не младенцами. Хане было полтора года, Лене два, как и Сомбре, так что именно нужно совсем крохам, Джесси просто не знает. Не видел никогда, а тут вдруг видит — махонькие одежки размером чуть больше его ладони, обувь короче его пальцев, шапочки… 

Он торчит в том отделе часа два, наверное. Рассматривает вещички, читает аннотации на банках с питанием, кремами и присыпками, разглядывает бутылочки и хитрые приборы для мытья и стерилизации детской посуды, покрывала, подушечки, рамки с пакетиком гипса, чтобы делать отпечатки ступней и ладоней. 

Ему даже немного стыдно, особенно когда какая-то женщина зовет работника магазина. Ей, наверное, странно видеть в таком отделе мужчину, а о том, что он омега, она могла и не подумать, так что Джесси приходится пережить пару крайне неприятных минут, пока он не догадывается расстегнуть ворот и показать метку, находящуюся на левой ключице. 

Потом перед ним, конечно, извиняются и дарят коробку — явно подарочную, угу — с детскими вещами и всяким таким, но настроение все равно портится, и Джесси отправляется домой. 

Нервничает по дороге — Ханзо тоже нервничает, не то из-за него, не то из-за родителей, неизвестно. Джесси позвонит ему, как только отыщет телефон. 

То, что что-то не так, он понимает сразу на пороге. 

Все вроде как то же самое — нет, абсолютно другое. Взгляд цепляется за стойку для обуви, на которой ботинки Джесси и еще чьи-то, но не Ханзо, слишком большой размер. За тарелку для ключей и всякой мелочи, в которой валялись купленные в Киото брелки, а сейчас лежит блокнот с лисами. За куртки в гардеробе, всего три, одна из них принадлежит Джесси, а две другие он не видел ни разу в жизни.

Что за хрень?..

Он ставит пакеты на пол, нащупывает на стене выемку, нажатие на которую открывает дверь сейфа, и вытаскивает револьвер.

Что не так?

Джесси прислушивается, но в доме никого нет, только из гостиной тикают часы, и где-то капает из крана вода. 

Вроде все нормально. 

Он пробирается из комнаты в комнату, но в доме никого нет — и нет никаких следов присутствия Ханзо. 

Нет его вещей в спальне, нет его лука в кабинете, нет его любимой чашки, нет свитка с благословением, висевшего на стене, нет статуэтки дракона — ничего нет. 

Как так может быть? Куда он делся? 

Зато полно следов какого-то другого человека. Книга на французском, который не знают они оба, валяется на диване, синие в дырках джинсы лежат на кровати, флакончик с таблетками от головной боли стоит на тумбочке, теплые свитера с высоким горлом выглядывают из шкафа. 

Не та зубная щетка в ванной, не та бритва, не та расческа… 

В спальне Джесси вытаскивает кобуры для револьвера и прикрепляет их на ноги. 

Достает из тумбочки нож и идет на кухню.

Пока он не знает, зачем ему оружие, но если учесть, что тут творится, то оно явно не помешает. 

Он включает охранную систему, выводит на экран видео с камер, пускает перемотку до движения, смотрит на себя, ушедшего в магазин, потом на себя, вернувшегося. Никаких признаков уходящего Ханзо. Никаких следов того, что в доме был кто-то чужой — но ведь вещи куда-то делись… 

Куда? 

И новые откуда-то появились. Откуда? 

Что… что происходит?

Он точно у себя дома, в гараже стоит его ужасная машина — но нет запасных колес для машины Ханзо. 

Дверь открылась его ключом, в доме пахнет, как всегда, вишней, дерево, которое они купили неделю назад, мирно цветет в прихожей на подоконнике.

Но?.. 

Джесси сжимает пальцами переносицу, кладет другую ладонь на живот, пряча детей-закорючек, и тут же отдергивает ее, потому что никакой опасности нет. 

А потом… 

Потом он понимает.

Ханзо не чувствуется, не ощущается, его не слышно — так, словно его тоже больше нет. 

Никогда не было…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джесси ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО ПРЕУВЕЛИЧИВАЕТ


	3. Глава третья

Джесси хватается за телефон, который он обнаруживает на кровати в спальне. На нем нет ни одного пропущенного звонка, что крайне странно. Он судорожно листает контакты, находит номер Ханзо и нажимает на зеленую иконку.

И не верит себе, когда ему отвечают:

— Слушаю!

— Ханзо, — торопится Джесси, потому что боится, что соединение прервется, — я пришел домой, а тут нет ничего твоего. Ты...

— Ох, — перебивает его Ханзо с какой-то странной интонацией. — Никуда не уходи, я сейчас приеду.

Он кладет трубку, но Джесси успевает услышать его тихий голос: “У него опять, представляешь?”

Что опять? У кого опять?

Так, спокойно.

Ханзо по-прежнему не чувствуется, но он обещал приехать, и Джесси, рывком вытащив из холодильника бутылку с соком, падает на стул и опускает голову.

Возможно… возможно, он попал в дом к соседям. Джесси, конечно, не настолько идиот, чтобы сделать это, но вдруг.

Или у них гость, а Ханзо забыл его предупредить.

Или что-нибудь такое же простое.

Ханзо нет — в этом главная проблема. Нет нигде, словно он никогда не существовал, и Джесси, как ни прислушивается, слышит только тишину.

Утром он был, что-то случилось за то время, пока Джесси ходил по магазинам.

Но что?..

Он открывает бутылку и пьет, не чувствуя вкуса, трясет головой, зажмуривается и снова открывает глаза.

Надо осмотреться еще раз, вдруг он что-нибудь поймет. Он встает, оглядывается, но кухня вроде бы выглядит как всегда. Ничего необычного. Две их утренние тарелки в посудомойке, сковорода вымыта и стоит на своем месте, в крутящемся шкафу в углу. Приправы те же, ножи тоже.

Хм.

В гостиной все не то. Диван не тот, и столик, и картина на стене.

Ханзо не слышно, но он обещал сейчас приехать.

В кабинете, там, где в стойке лежал лук, теперь покоятся мечи. Острые на вид, но не тех цветов, каких должны быть мечи Ханзо.

Джесси трогает рукоять и украшение-лисицу на нем, отдергивает руку и поворачивается к столу.

Ханзо никогда тут не работал, предпочитая устраиваться с документами на диване рядом с Джесси или вообще на кухне. Теперь стол завален бумагами, на которые Джесси при первом осмотре не обратил внимания. Папки, разрозненные листы, еще один телефон, тонкий ноутбук серого цвета, ручки, карандаши, маркеры. Куча всего, чего здесь не должно быть.

Что за?..

Он подходит ближе, перебирает первую попавшуюся стопку, видит в ней счета — но понятнее ему ничего не становится. Счета клана Шимада, свекровь вон что-то покупала, Ханзо, Хидео… Кто такой Хидео?

В голове вертится что-то смутное, Джесси знает кого-то с таким именем, но как ни пытается, не может вспомнить, кто это и где они встречались. 

А потом его взгляд падает на рамку, лежащую лицом вниз.

Фотография? Именно она, да, и Джесси недоверчиво смотрит на изображенных на ней людей. Он сам, родители — не Джек и Гейб, а именно родители, отец и мать — и Майк. Постаревший, но узнаваемый Майк.

Джесси роняет фотографию на стол, как змею, притворявшуюся дохлой и вдруг зашипевшую. Отходит назад, пока не упирается спиной в комод, прижимает ладони к животу, в котором стремительно расползается холод.

Майк мертв. Гейб перерезал ему горло, и кровь долго заливала паркет. Все то время, пока Гейб переступал через бьющееся в агонии тело, шел к Джесси, вынимал его из угла, в который он забился, нес из комнаты наружу, ухитряясь не давать Джесси пинаться и кусаться.

Майк мертв.

Как… как он мог оказаться на одной фотографии с Джесси, уже взрослым?

И родители… Джесси виделся с ними один раз, когда они почему-то решили забрать его у Джека и Гейба, хотя сами подписали отказ от родительских прав и разрешение на усыновление. Он не сумел выяснить, почему этим людям пришло в голову, что он хочет их видеть и уйти с ними. Времени не хватило, потому что на обвинение: “Вы продали меня!” — мать ответила, отведя глаза:

— Но ведь ничего же не случилось.

И после этого Ана увела его из комнаты, где они все сидели, а ор Джека — Джека! — было слышно на три этажа.

И тут они, на фотографии. Как так?

Джесси с силой щипает себя за запястье. Больно — и ничего не меняется.

Фотография лежит на столе, съехав по пачке бумаг так, чтобы Джесси мог видеть людей на ней. Специально, что ли?

Он, родители, Майк.

Он и родители.

И Майк.

Джесси успевает добежать до ванной, прежде чем его выворачивает — от страха.

Майк умер, но он жив, его кровь лилась по полу, но он есть на одной фотографии с Джесси, обнимает его, счастливого и довольного жизнью.

Но ведь Майк умер…

Джесси помнит этот снимок другим — он ложится щекой на сиденье унитаза и закрывает глаза, — на ней были Гейб, Джек, он, Лу и девицы. После того, как Лу поступил в свою музыкальную академию, сразу на третий курс, они все пошли в парк, жрать мороженое, хот-доги и попкорн, валяться на берегу пруда и бездельничать.

Сфотографировала их Ана, притащившая к ним Фарру, и тот снимок потом долго стоял в кабинете у Джека. На его столе, вечно заваленном бумагами. Как тот, в кабинете Ханзо.

Почему так?

Джесси поднимается на ноги, цепляясь за раковину, полощет рот, чистит зубы, заглядывает себе в глаза и видит в них что-то похожее на вселенское изумление.

Он правда не понимает, что случилось.

Может, ему просто показалось?

Нет, не показалось. Фотография с Майком и родителями там же, бумаги там же, лука нет, зато есть мечи.

А еще есть звук мотора с улицы, замерший возле дома.

Возможно, сейчас зайдет Ханзо и все объяснит. Джесси надеется на это, ждет этого, но на всякий случай идет в коридор и выглядывает через окно на улицу. Там стоит машина, большая, черная и тяжелая. Возле нее топчется Майк, копающийся в карманах и одновременно разговаривающий по телефону.

Майк мертв.

Майк жив и вот-вот окажется тут.

Джесси тихонько подхватывает с пола свою сумку, пятится из коридора в кухню, к задней двери, открывает ее и выбирается наружу.

Теперь главное не бежать, не привлекать к себе внимания. Джесси улыбается соседу, поливающему цветочки, выходит на дорогу, сворачивает на соседнюю улицу, пустую и не имеющую ни одного укрытия. Спешит по ней к небольшому парку, видному впереди. Через него можно пройти к трамваю и уехать.

Он переходит на бег, когда его начинают звать.

— Джесси? — раздается вдалеке. — Джесси, где ты?

Майк вот так же искал его по дому, когда ему казалось, что Джесси недостаточно почтительно смотрел на него после завтрака. За этим обычно следовали побои и рассказы о том, как Джесси повезло оказаться в доме у Майка, потому что уж он-то сделает из него нормального человека, послушного омегу.

— Джесси?

У него получается спрятаться за деревьями до того, как Майк его замечает.

Вроде бы.

Джесси все равно не останавливается, пролетает парк насквозь, выскакивает на тротуар, мчится к остановке — сумка хлопает его по боку, в ушах свистит ветер, и колотится пульс, а перед глазами мелькают темные пятна. От напряжения — ему нельзя напрягаться, из-за детей, но сейчас иначе не выйдет. Либо они все вместе успеют убежать, либо им всем вместе придет конец.

Он заскакивает в закрывающиеся двери трамвая, падает на сиденье, пригибается, чтобы его не было видно снаружи, и застывает так минут на десять, на четыре остановки.

Надо купить билет. Нельзя привлекать к себе внимания больше, чем он уже привлек. Пожилой, очень стильный омега не-японец трогает его плечо и что-то спрашивает.

— Да, спасибо, — отзывается Джесси. — Со мной все в порядке.

Ноги гудят, в голове ни одной связной мысли, в боку почему-то колет, словно Джесси не занимался спортом полжизни, Ханзо нет, вместо него Майк, вместо родителей родители, да не те — а так да, с ним все просто прекрасно.

Что за хуйня творится?

Ну?..

Надо купить билет. Джесси выискивает в сумке кошелек, вытряхивает из него мелочь, сует его обратно, поднимается, идет к автомату и методично запихивает в него монету за монетой. Кажется, слишком много, потому что автомат выдает ему сразу несколько билетов на одну поездку.

Ага.

Нормально, пригодятся.

А теперь что?

Он плюхается на ближайшее сиденье, прижимает ладони к животу, смотрит на свои бедра и видит ремни кобур.

Вот же дерьмо. Оружие — это не то, с чем стоит ходить по городу. У Джесси есть разрешение, но…

Кстати. Он прячет револьвер в сумку, потом достает кошелек и копается в карточках. Американские права на имя Джесси Маккри. Гейб не менял фамилию, когда они с Джеком поженились, и детей потом не заставляли, ну старших. И младших традиционно не переименовывали тоже. Моррисон стали только Лу, у которого вообще не было имени, и Сомбра, которая свою фамилию не знала.

Карточка медстрахования, тоже на фамилию Маккри, у Джесси все никак не доходили руки сунуть в кошелек ту, на которой стоит "Шимада".

Банковские карты, обе американские — местной, опять же на Джесси Шимаду, нет. Как и разрешения на ношение оружия на него же, и маленького кусочка пластика, на чип в котором врач неделю назад записал все данные о беременности. Срок, группу крови, резус-фактор, количество детей, снимки УЗИ, на которых можно увидеть закорючки.

Куда оно все делось?

Было ведь, вчера точно было. Сегодня… Неизвестно. В магазине Джесси платил американской VISA, потому что покупать Ханзо подарок на его же деньги казалось Джесси неправильным. В ресторане наличкой, и в продуктовом ею.

Еще нет фотографий, вообще ни одной, а ведь Лена, когда смирилась с тем, что он уедет, напихала ему в кошелек снимки всех, кого нашла. И сестриц, и родителей, и Аны с Фаррой, и Рафаэля, что несколько вывело из себя Ханзо, и Райна с Олли и их детьми.

Сейчас там, где лежали фотографии, лежат бумажки.

Адрес дома, в котором Джесси жил последние семь месяцев.

Визитка Майкла Митчелла, главы безопасности "Шимада Инкорпорейтед".

Адрес психиатрической клиники в пригороде.

Список покупок на прошлую неделю.

Приглашение на концерт Лу. Частный концерт в доме Ханзо и Хидео Шимады.

Визитка Джесси Митчелла, учителя… фехтования?!

Что?..

Вот последнее и предпоследнее — это что?

Это как?

Почему?

Джесси помнит, что Майк умер. Гейб перерезал ему горло — и сильно жалел потом, что не сдержался. Джек убил бы его медленнее и страшнее. Конечно, Джесси не должен был этого слышать, но все равно услышал.

Джесси помнит Ханзо и то, как мучительно долго они друг до друга добирались.

Помнит свою свадьбу, простенькую, без всяких там больших празднований, костюмов и всего такого. Они расписались и улетели с семьей и друзьями в Universal Orlando, провели там неделю, накатавшись до головокружения на аттракционах, обожравшись всяким неполезным и скупив все, что захотелось.

Помнит переезд, холодный прием свекра, приветливую свекровь, дом, несколько комнат в замке семьи Ханзо, из которого они переехали неделю спустя туда, где понравилось им обоим и не было всяких… из клана.

Помнит, как Ханзо бесился от разговоров о наследнике — и как Джесси предложил ему того наследника сделать, ну все равно же придется когда-нибудь.

Помнит первый визит к врачу — и не знает, кого трясло больше, его или Ханзо.

Помнит, как готовил утром омлет, как они его потом ели и как после завтрака Ханзо разложил Джесси на столе и сделал минет.

Выходит, ничего этого не было?

Нет. Было.

Было.

Его снова начинает тошнить, и Джесси, запихнув все в сумку, выходит на следующей остановке, падает на ближайшую скамейку и заставляет себя дышать ровно и медленно .

Он не сошел с ума.

Он нормальный. Ладно, не совсем, Майк и родители, те, другие, постарались сломать ему психику, но нормальные родители потом изо всех сил его лечили. И почти вылечили. Да, у него бывают панические атаки. Да, он не умеет доверять людям, но он нормальный.

Здоровый.

Вот беременный еще.

Или… нет?

Если все, что он помнит, — выдумка, то никто не гарантирует, что он не придумал себе и беременность.

Но как раз последнее проверить несложно.

В отличие от всего остального.

Или?

Джесси зажмуривается, трет лицо руками и снова достает телефон.

Кому позвонить?

Список контактов пестрит незнакомыми именами, но по идее "мама" и "папа" — это родители.

Голос отца Джесси не помнит, а вот мамин вполне. Он звонил ей тогда от Майка, когда смог украсть телефон — влетело ему потом за это… — и умолял забрать его обратно. Мама плакала и просила его быть послушным.

Сейчас она вроде плакать не должна, и позвонить ей логичнее, чем отцу.

Джесси, вздохнув, нажимает на значок зеленой трубки, слушает гудки, оборвавшиеся встревоженным “Алло!”, и заканчивает звонок. В принципе ведь это может быть и не его телефон, а чей-то чужой. И у того чужого нет Ханзо, Джека, Гейба, Лу и девиц, зато вот мама и папа есть.

Подумав минуту и посомневавшись, Джесси сжимает собственное колено одной рукой, а другой открывает альбом в телефоне.

Какие-то дети с рапирами, дерево, которое стоит в коридоре, только еще в магазине — ну да, Джесси посылал Ханзо фотографию и умоляющий смайлик, — цветы в соседском саду, в которых спит кошка. 

Кошку Джесси хотелось с детства, но у сестры была аллергия, а потом у животных была аллергия на Джека, и все попытки завести хоть кого-нибудь заканчивались тем, что Гейб уносил животных из квартиры в полуобморочном состоянии.

Машина, которую Джесси три дня назад заметил в городе.

Незнакомая красивая девушка с ребенком на руках.

Отец и мать за столом — на том балконе, который был дома. У Гейба с Джеком дома.

Особняк бабушки и деда, а на террасе люди, которых Джесси никогда не видел.

Он и Майк, спящие на диване, — на том диване, на котором с Джесси когда-то давно спал Джек.

Джесси отбрасывает от себя телефон, как ядовитую змею, и брезгливо вытирает руки о штанины.

Этого не может быть.

Он спит. Просто спит, и ему снится кошмар, как в детстве. Снится Майк, вот в такой извращенной форме, и сейчас появится Джек, разбудит его или завалится рядом, обнимет вместе с одеялом — и все пройдет. Все закончится, станет снова хорошо.

Джек.

Джесси цепляется за имя, как за спасательный круг. Встает, поднимает телефон, набирает по памяти номер.

Джек должен ответить, должен сказать, что все это бред, подсказать, что делать. Обязан — это ведь Джек. Джек, который прогонял его кошмары, Джек, который учил его драться, Джек, который возил его на могилу Майка, Джек, к которому всегда можно прийти за советом.

Джек, которого Джесси так и не сумел назвать папой, потому что это слово до сих пор ассоциируется у него с предательством, а Джек никогда его не предаст.

Джесси слушает гудки, захлебывается воздухом, когда трубку все-таки снимают, и чуть не умирает от облегчения, когда Джек хрипло и сонно сообщает ему:

— Моррисон.

Ну да, в Лос-Анджелесе сейчас утро, Джек спит, да и Гейб наверняка тоже, и девицы. Поэтому он так долго и не отвечал.

— Джек, — зовет его Джесси. — Скажи, ты же настоящий, да?

— Я-то настоящий, — хмыкает Джек. — А вы кто такой, молодой человек?

Нет, нет, пожалуйста. Это какая-то шутка.

— Я Джесси. Джесси. Твой сын, ну? — почти кричит он и тут же просит: — Джек, не притворяйся, пожалуйста. Джек!

Трубка довольно долго молчит, потом в ней раздается шуршание и тяжелый вздох.

— Джесси, простите, но вы ошиблись номером. У меня нет детей, и я не знаю никого с вашим именем. Вы уверены, что правильно набрали номер?

Джесси сейчас ни в чем не уверен, но диктует цифры и уточняет потом:

— Ты ведь Джек Моррисон, муж…

— Я Джек Моррисон, но никогда не был женат. Мне очень жаль, Джесси. Вы с кем-то меня путаете.

Этого не может быть.

Не может быть!

— И, пожалуйста, не звоните мне больше. Мне рано вставать и долго работать, а вы меня разбудили.

— Но… — пробует Джесси еще раз, и его опять перебивают:

— Никаких "но". У меня нет мужа, жены, детей, и я не знаком ни с кем с именем "Джесси". Не звоните сюда больше.

Звонок прерывается короткими гудками, Джесси опускает руку с телефоном вниз и закрывает глаза.

Он… он нормальный.

Наверное, он просто попал в какую-то параллельную реальность, как бывает в фильмах. Зашел в свой дом, а очутился в чужом, и теперь где-то там местный Джесси мечется, пытаясь понять, куда делся его Майк.

Знать бы еще, как вернуться обратно.

В этом мире ему решительно не нравится, и хочется обратно, к Ханзо, нормальным, настоящим родителям. Местный Майк не виноват в том, что его двойник из мира Джесси оказался таким уебком, нужно вернуть все на свои места — и наступит счастье.

Боже, какой бред.

Это чья-то плохая шутка…

Правда, вряд ли Ханзо — которого нет! — позволил бы так шутить над ним и закорючками.

Но если он не знает… Хотя голос был его.

Джесси звонит ему снова.

— Митчелл! — орет Ханзо вместо приветствия и продолжает уже тише: — Пожалуйста, оставайся там, где ты есть. С тобой не все в порядке, и я…

Джесси отключается раньше, чем он успевает договорить.

Голос принадлежит Ханзо, и интонации его, но Ханзо не стал бы называть его фамилией Майка. После свадьбы Ханзо величал его "Шимада-сан" и немножко сиял, так ему это нравилось. Несмотря на то, что такое обращение к собственному омеге противоречило всем правилам этикета.*

И да, телефон — по нему Джесси можно легко отследить. Он вскидывается, оглядывается, но не находит поблизости Майка и, жалко всхлипнув, выдыхает.

Нужно уйти отсюда, купить себе другую одежду и сходить в Overwatch. Если с телефоном Джесси еще можно устроить всякие фокусы — особенно с учетом того, что он два дня где-то валялся, — то с такой огромной организацией не выйдет. Джесси просто придет туда, представится и попросит соединить его с Джеком, или Гейбом, или Аной. Или, если не получится, с Оливером Греем, он знает Джека и Гейба, знаком с Джесси, значит, подтвердит — ну или опровергнет — все сразу.

Жить резко становится легче.

Отступает паника, незримо давившая на виски, выравнивается дыхание — Джесси, оказывается, до этого дышал рывками и редко, — проходит тошнота, фоном бултыхавшаяся в желудке.

Еще час, ну максимум два — и он выяснит, на самом ли деле все так плохо.

И потом уже будет думать, что делать дальше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В японском при обращении к членам собственной семьи не используются суффиксы "сан" и "сама", так же, как и при рассказе о ком-то из членов собственной семьи


	4. Глава четвертая

Все же приближающийся Хэллоуин — еще месяц, ага — это находка для шпиона, простите, для Джесси. 

Быстро переодеться, чтобы выглядеть полностью не так, как раньше, у него не получилось бы, не наткнись он на магазин с товарами для карнавала. А ковбойская шляпа, красная рубашка в клетку, вырвиглазно яркая, темные джинсы в обтяжку — не придавить бы закорючки, — ремень с мегапряжкой, красный же платок и кожаный жилет делают Джесси практически неузнаваемым. Пошло до усрачки, бросается в глаза, но при таком наряде никто не посмотрит на лицо. Особенно если скрыть его под шляпой. 

Телефон Джесси оставляет в трамвае, спрятав его под сиденье, сумку засовывает в вокзальную ячейку, вытащив из нее удостоверение, карточки и всю наличку. Теперь, по идее, его не отследить. Вещи отправляются к сумке, а Джесси — в трамвай. 

На Джесси, конечно, обращают внимание, но не сказать чтобы много. Фриков и гиков в этом городе более чем достаточно, в том числе и куда более… пестрых, чем он. Чего стоит вон та компания симпатичных девочек, наряженных под персонажей какой-то игры, что ли. Джесси явно не раз видел этих нарисованных ребят, но под угрозой расстрела не вспомнит, где и когда. 

В любом случае он не выделяется — а револьвер, при его-то одежде, кажется частью костюма. Теперь главное не нарваться на тех, кто сможет отличить игрушечное оружие от настоящего. 

Джесси снимает максимально возможное количество налички, ныряет в ближайший трамвай, проезжает пару остановок, пересаживается, через остановку пересаживается снова, пешком перебирается через парк и пересаживается еще раз, теперь на трамвай, идущий в сторону офиса Overwatch. 

Сейчас, конечно, уже конец рабочего дня, но дежурный там есть всегда, а Оливер Грей даже на фоне Гейба был тем еще трудоголиком. До Грея нужно только добраться, спросить, что именно является правдой — воспоминания или фотографии в телефоне. И потом… 

Ну да будет что-нибудь потом. 

Ханзо — его нет… — сказал: “У него опять”, — значит, если Джесси путает миры или мотается из одного в другой, то делает это не в первый раз. Местный Джесси, понятно. Значит, есть какая-то возможность вернуться домой, и тут ее знают. Во всяком случае, он на это надеется. 

Он оглядывается по сторонам — поминутно. Ему не хватает охраны, пустота за спиной напрягает, как будто в ней скрываются демоны. Но там лишь обычные люди. Везде — обычные люди: спешащие с работы домой клерки и продавцы, усталый врач, переодевшийся, но забывший снять шапочку, две девушки с колясками, неторопливо идущие по краю тротуара, группа старичков, рисующих на плитках водой, — Джесси присматривается и опознает в исчезающих на вечернем солнце линиях слово “надежда”. Ну… пусть это будет хорошим знаком. Намеком на то, что все разрешится. 

Туристов тут тоже достаточно, хоть и не так много, как в Токио, например, но Ханамура и меньше в разы. Впрочем, их хватает, чтобы Джесси не выделялся в толпе. 

Он сворачивает к одной из крохотных улочек, отходящих от центральной площади. Именно там за высоким забором находится офис местного отделения Overwatch. Чудесное место на самом деле, с клиникой, с общежитием для омег с детьми, с парком, маленьким, но очень уютным, с прудом. Там есть охрана, там можно спрятаться от чего угодно, там есть возможность связаться с родителями: сейчас это важнее всего, но Джесси старается не торопиться. 

Он уверен, что если побежит, то что-нибудь пропустит, и хотя опасности нет, все равно лучше подождать.

За ним никто не следит — или делает это настолько профессионально, что он не замечает. 

За ним никто не идет — парочка местных, которая вызывала подозрение, свернула в кафе. Кстати, не мешало неплохо поесть. Из нормальной еды у него сегодня был только омлет, да и тот давно переварился. Все остальные попытки перекусить закончились плачевно.

Продукты остались лежать на полу, они испортятся, и это обидно, но Джесси пока не может вернуться домой. Там его должны ждать, если не Майк, то какой-нибудь его помощник. Скорее всего. Он на месте Майка ждал бы. Даже если это всего лишь игра.

Особенно если это игра. 

Нет, домой ему никак нельзя.

Стоило подумать о еде, и жрать начинает хотеться так, что Джесси останавливается, чтобы сглотнуть набежавшую слюну и подержаться за наполнившийся сосущей болью желудок.

“Вы больше не один, Шимада-сан, — сказал ему врач на приеме. — Есть за шестерых, безусловно, не нужно, но и голодать, а также употреблять жирную и тяжелую пищу не надо. Ешьте меньше, но чаще, свежие овощи и фрукты, орехи, соки, молочные продукты, каши, рыбу на пару, ни в коем случае не сырую, не тяжелое мясо. И не наедайтесь перед сном! Впрочем, это и без беременности не стоит делать”. Джесси мгновенно захотелось жирнющий бургер, чипсы и колу, какой-нибудь еще адски жирный фастфуд, но на лице у Ханзо была написана решимость до обалдения кормить Джесси кашей с орехами. И Джесси не решился попросить чего-нибудь неполезного. 

В конце концов, такая диета у него не навсегда, да и заботиться о детях-закорючках он обязан. И пока они в нем, и когда они будут э-э-э… снаружи. 

Ему нужно в Overwatch, там наверняка будет и еда, но до офиса идти еще минут сорок, так что Джесси, поуговаривав себя подождать и с треском проиграв, тащится к ближайшей палатке с фастфудом — тихо, закорючки, папе нужна энергия, чтобы нас всех спасти! — покупает себе пачку обаняки* с шоколадным кремом и медом, огромный стакан кофе, усаживается на скамью, спрятанную между двумя вагончиками с едой, и принимается за ужин. Ну или обед.

Вкусно настолько, что Джесси урчит и постанывает, не особо сдерживаясь. Продавец, у которого Джесси все это купил, тихонько, с удовольствием смеется и спрашивает что-то на японском.

— Не понимаю, извините, — улыбается Джесси. 

Продавец чуть хмурится и спрашивает на английском, с ужаснейшим местным акцентом: 

— Вкусно?

— Очень, — кивает Джесси. 

— Хорошо. 

Больше Джесси никто не отвлекает, что не может не радовать. 

Надо будет купить еще таких печенек, для Ханзо, он…

Его нет — мысли об этом наваливаются тяжелым грузом, давят на плечи, и Джесси сгибается, прикрывая собой еду. И живот тоже. 

Как так получилось? Куда он пропал — он ведь не мог уйти специально, спрятаться от Джесси, не после того, как чуть не умер, доказывая, что они нужны друг другу. 

Он не умер, Джесси почувствовал бы такое. Он просто пропал, словно его не было.

Когда Джека попал к “Когтю”, Гейб чувствовал, что с ним происходит. Выл — он сам рассказывал — от его боли, боялся его страхом и знал, где он. Направление, пусть примерное, но Гейб все равно нашел, где Джека держали, спас его — и заодно вместе с Аной изменил весь мир. 

Джесси не слышал Ханзо до их встречи, напрямую во всяком случае. А вот с родителями спорил — потому что Ханзо ругался со своими, чтобы уехать к нему. И лук купил, потому что Ханзо нежно обожал свой. И спал хреново, потому что Ханзо не мог спать перед тем, как прилетел. От волнения, от тревоги, от ожидания.

Правда, на тот прием, который Джесси ему устроил, Ханзо рассчитывать не мог и в лютых кошмарах наверняка тоже не видел. Но они справились. С трудом, через скандалы, через гормональный сбой у Джесси, через оскорбления и драки, но справились. И были счастливы вместе, хотя тоже не сразу, конечно. Даже не после первой течки вместе, после которой Джесси сбежал, как только сумел снова сдвинуть ноги и передвигаться на них, не падая через каждый метр. 

Им все равно было хорошо вместе, и когда с Ханзо связался отец с просьбой приехать, у Джесси и мысли не возникло о том, чтобы остаться дома. Без Ханзо ему ничего не надо. Как и Ханзо без него.

Куда он тогда делся? 

Он пошел к свекрови на обед, он волновался, пока Джесси было плохо после ресторана, а потом взял и исчез, словно его выключили. 

Но не умер. Черт его знает, как это ощущается, но не вот так, как сейчас. 

Так что Ханзо где-то еще есть. 

Вопрос в том где.

Правда, Джесси с ним разговаривал. И после их разговора домой — туда, где больше нет вещей Ханзо — приехал Майк. А Джесси нашел фотографию, на которой он был с Майком и не теми родителями. 

Это все не сочетается друг с другом. 

То, что Джесси помнит, не соответствует тому, что он видит.

Он не сошел с ума, нет. 

Он нормальный.

Джесси опускает взгляд на свои дрожащие руки, смотрит на пляшущий по бумажному стаканчику кофе и прикрывает глаза. 

Сидеть и страдать можно хоть до посинения, но это ничего не даст. Есть миллион способов выяснить правду, первый из них находится не так далеко, так что Джесси, с трудом допив и доев, улыбается продавцу и отправляется в дорогу.

***

За ним никто не следит — в этом он убеждается, проторчав минут двадцать в магазине с сувенирами. Людей на улице, несмотря на позднее время, достаточно, но они идут, проходят мимо, занимаются своими делами и не наблюдают за Джесси. Или делают это так хорошо, что он не замечает. В любом случае ему нужно только попасть за ворота офиса Overwatch — и потом ему ничего не будет страшно.

Он покупает маскировки ради небольшой магнит с замком Ханамура, выползает из магазина и медленно идет к воротам. 

До них метров пятнадцать, а там все выяснится, но дойти у Джесси не получается. Он видит машину, Майка рядом с ней, разговаривающего с Оливером Греем. Грей выглядит как всегда, высокомерной ледяной задницей, а вот Майк ерошит свои волосы, нервно переступает на месте, то трясет головой, то сжимает кулаки. Демонстрирует все признаки волнения, в общем.

Джесси помнит, что Майк, когда волновался, орал. Ну или когда бесился. Кидался то на стены, то на Джесси, то швырял по комнате вещи.

Этот Майк ведет себя не так — но это ничего еще не доказывает. 

Нужно бежать отсюда, но ноги словно прирастают к асфальту, и Джесси сжимается, стараясь казаться меньше, закусывает губу, чтобы не заорать от накатившего ужаса, и поэтому не сразу понимает, что Майк его заметил и торопится к нему.

— Котеночек! — зовет его Майк. — Котеночек, ты нашелся!

Майк называл его котеночком, да. Джек переименовал в Волчонка. 

Котеночек…

Он выворачивается из почти поймавших его рук, бьет Майка в лицо и кидается сначала в сторону, мимо кого-то из охранников, потом назад, на площадь, несется через нее, пробегает мимо магазинов, мимо вагончиков с едой, в огромную подземную парковку и из ее второго выхода наружу.

Ему кажется, что ему дышат в спину.

В парк, мимо озера, мимо остановки, за трамвай, на другую сторону улицы.

Дальше, дальше, не останавливаясь, не давая себе вдохнуть, не обращая внимания на то, как бешено колотится сердце и наливаются тяжестью отвыкшие от подобной нагрузки ноги.

Ему кажется, что его вот-вот схватят.

Мимо стайки школьниц, мимо припаркованных на краю тротуара машин, мимо парка — нет, в него, и…

Ему кажется, что на его плечи ложатся руки, и он падает, запнувшись о камень что ли, летит в траву, но успевает перегруппироваться и вскочить, чтобы ударить догнавшего его Майка и мчаться дальше. 

Рядом никого нет, только удивленная старушка с тремя кошками на поводках в отдалении.

Никого нет, никого нет, он один, он убежал.

Джесси падает обратно в траву и стискивает зубы, чтобы не кричать. Чтобы не вскочить — ему нельзя так напрягаться из-за закорючек, им это может повредить.

Если повредится он, они не выживут тоже.

Его снова тошнит, но это скорее от нагрузки, чем от токсикоза, его трясет, и вместо кожи у него пот, но это не страшно. Главное, что он сумел убежать, и Майк — пока — не знает, где его искать. 

Если Джесси будет осторожен, то и не найдет.

Связан ли Грей с Майком? Или они просто разговаривали? Хочется верить, что именно разговаривали, но Джесси сейчас не верит даже самому себе. И не имеет права попасться Майку в руки. Тот… 

Он не назвал Джесси по имени ни разу за все то время, что Джесси провел в его доме. "Эй ты" было самым частым обращением, а "котеночек" применялся тогда, когда Майку хотелось ласки. Иногда, не особо часто, слава богу, Майк звал его к себе и обещал всякое — новые книги, игровую приставку, другую одежду или больше еды, — если Джесси не будет дергаться, пока его трогают. Это еще можно было выносить, но однажды Майку приспичило, чтобы Джесси потрогал его. Пригласил после завтрака в кабинет, приказал никому его не беспокоить, погладил по голове, ласково, как мама когда-то, а потом сказал: 

— Смотри, что у меня есть, — и вывалил из штанов член. Огромный, темный, стоящий. И предложил: — Прикоснись ко мне. Постараешься — и я разрешу тебе ходить на игровую площадку.

На площадку Джесси хотелось, а вот трогать его — нет. Так что он очень вежливо отказался и попытался сбежать — и тут же получил по голове чем-то, что Майк кинул в него со стола, упал на пол, но ухитрился как-то заползти в угол и сидел там, во все глаза таращась на член Майка, неумолимо приближающегося к нему. 

Джесси знал, в теории, что взрослые люди иногда занимаются сексом. Но ему было шесть, и все это казалось ему адски мерзким и не имеющим к нему никакого отношения. Майк решил иначе, но сделать ничего не успел. 

То есть успел и добраться до Джесси, и потыкать его лицом в член, но вечностью позже дверь снесло с петель, и кабинете возник Гейб. Очень злой Гейб. Майк, конечно, дрался, но все закончилось длинной полосой на его горле, из которой с бульканьем лилась кровь.

Много крови, очень много, она потом тоже снилась Джесси в кошмарах, как и Майк, и его член отдельно от него, и его до отвращения горячие, сухие, жесткие ладони, касающиеся кожи. 

И вот теперь этот же Майк, живой почему-то, обнимается с ним на фотографиях, ждет его и радуется тому, что Джесси нашелся… 

Блевать опять — это очень плохая идеи, и Джесси хватает воздух ртом, садится, зажмуривается, заставляя себя успокоиться. Он не может каждый раз выдавать обратно съеденное, потому что закорючкам нужна еда, да и ему тоже. 

Джек долго приручал его и еще дольше объяснял, что то, что с ним делали, было неправильным. Что так нельзя, никому нельзя. Именно он разрешил Джесси мыться одному, только попросил не запирать дверь и добавил, что если с Джесси что-то случится, например, если он упадет и начнет тонуть, то Гейб не сумеет помочь. 

До этого Джесси мылся либо под присмотром Хромой Магды, либо под наблюдением Майка, который иногда помогал.

Джек же сам врезал в двери его комнаты замок и отдал ему все ключи. Джек позволял ему есть, что хочется, ну разве что говорил, что не стоит есть слишком много, потому что набранный вес трудно потом согнать.

Позже, когда Джесси с помощью психолога научился не шарахаться от любых прикосновений, Джек учил его драться, стрелять и замечать слежку. 

Тот самый Джек, который теперь утверждает, что не знаком с ним.

Как так может быть, почему так случилось? 

Почему в этом мире все не так, как должно быть, ну? 

Джесси поднимается на ноги и выбирается из парка, оглядывается — и пугается, обнаружив неподалеку рыжего высокого мужчину. Но тот с женщиной и идет прочь от Джесси, и он — не Майк. 

Джесси нужен телефон, телефон-автомат, например, нужно позвонить Джеку и спросить опять, уверен ли он, что у него нет ни мужа, ни детей. Гейб не обрадуется, если выяснит, что Джек не считает его мужем. И будет злиться, а злой Гейб — это единственное, чего Джек боится. 

До телефона-автомата Джесси добирается не сразу, пару раз пройдя мимо и не заметив спрятавшуюся в тени кабинку, потом закидывает монеты в приемник, набирает номер — и слышит японскую тарабарщину. 

Из нее он понимает только отрицательный глагол. 

Либо номер не существует, либо, что вероятнее, позвонить с этого телефона в Америку невозможно. Либо еще какая-то хрень, но это проигрыш в любом случае.

Что делать дальше, Джесси не знает. 

Он не может пойти обратно к Грею, там его ждут. И Грей, скорее всего, тоже уверен, что Джесси с Майком, а не с Ханзо. 

Он не может пойти домой, потому что и там его ждут.

Не может пойти к свекрови… Хотя почему бы и нет? Нужно попробовать все возможное.

Но как к ней добраться?

У Джесси здесь нет друзей. Омеги клана относились к нему кто с презрительным уважением, кто с уважением, граничащим с поклонением. С альфами клана общаться было нельзя — ну это еще одно правило из свода правил поведения омеги, чтоб его. Обычные люди клана слишком заняты, а на какие-нибудь там кружки-курсы Джесси так и не собрался пойти. Как и познакомиться с кем-нибудь в Overwatch. А знакомства на улице опять же запрещал свод правил, и после третьего внушения от свекра Джесси перестал пытаться найти… друзей. Ему хватало Ханзо. И хватало занятий вроде изучения японского и местной культуры.

Теперь это оборачивается против него: ему просто не у кого попросить помощи.

Он выползает из будки, покупает в автомате бутылку воды и садится вместе с ней на тротуар. 

Ханзо… 

Они познакомились совершенно по-идиотски: Джесси показательно рыдал на полу в холле главного офиса Ovewatch вместе с Леной — тогда девицы решили, что рыдать в общественных местах ужасно весело, — а Ханзо, только перевевшийся из токийского филиала Overwatch в главный офис, дожидался Джека. И Джесси не сразу понял, кто это, принюхался и испугался так, что пробежал сорок шесть этажей до квартиры с Леной на руках. 

Ханзо не стал его догонять, и Джесси казалось, что он так к нему и не приблизится, но, конечно же, Ханзо и приблизился, и нарвался на мордобой, а потом на скандал. На кучу гадостей, на публичное унижение — и не одно, — на истерики и крики, попался из-за Джесси террористам и чуть не умер, но вот забавно: Джесси не смог отпустить его и сам пришел к нему, когда Ханзо уже готовился, после его же просьбы, уехать.

Было сложно, но когда Джесси попросил помочь ему, Ханзо не отказался, и ни на чем не настаивал, и держал себя в руках, пока Джесси, пересиливая себя, знакомился с его телом. Боялся Джесси в процессе ужасно, даже дотронуться нормально, не говоря уже о чем-то большем, причем боялся сильнее всего того, как Ханзо хотелось разжать кулаки и тоже потрогать его. Ханзо ни разу не дал себе воли, зато потом, в течку, оторвался так, что Джесси еще сутки после отлеживался и отсыпался. 

Теперь Ханзо нет — и Джека нет, а Гейбу Джесси позвонить не догадался. 

Куда они делись? Почему все так изменилось? 

Они ведь не могут так шутить, правда? 

— С вами все в порядке, молодой человек? — спрашивает кто-то рядом, и Джесси вскидывается, сжавшись. — Я только задал вопрос, простите.

Пожилой не-японец стоит, подняв руки, и смотрит участливо, встревоженно.

— Простите, — вздыхает Джесси. — Тяжелый день, но да, у меня все в порядке. 

Не рассказывать же ему в самом деле, что утром Джесси ушел из дома от мужа и любящей семьи, а вернулся в параллельную реальность. Ему не поверят — и правильно сделают. Он бы тоже не поверил. 

— Вы выглядите не очень хорошо, молодой человек. Может быть, купить вам еды? Или снять комнату? В отеле, в котором я остановился, наверняка есть свободные места, если хотите, я… Вам явно нужно отдохнуть. 

Джесси смотрит на него с недоумением и подозрением, потому что такое поведение — это странно.

— Американцы за границей должны помогать друг другу, молодой человек. Я не имею в виду ничего такого, только помощь. Мне хорошо, а вам явно плохо. Так что? 

— Спасибо, не надо, — отказывается Джесси. У него достаточно денег, чтобы снять номер самому, но идти куда-то, откуда невозможно быстро убежать, — глупо. Где-то ходит Майк, и… Хм. — У вас есть телефон? Мне нужно позвонить домой, а из автомата это невозможно. Могу я… 

— Да, конечно, — кивает американец. 

Он роется по карманам — Джесси настораживается, — вытаскивает сотовый и дает его Джесси. 

— Спасибо.

Он набирает номер Джека, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как трясутся руки, сжимает зубы, готовясь неизвестно к нему, но слышит то, чего совсем не ожидает: 

— Телефон выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Пожалуйста, перезвоните позже.

Джесси пробует еще раз, с тем же результатом, и еще раз, и еще раз, но мягкий женский голос твердит одно и то же.

Ну почему, черт возьми, почему? 

Слезы наворачиваются на глаза сами по себе, Джесси зло стирает их кулаком и возвращает американцу телефон: 

— Спасибо. 

— Не за что. Могу я помочь вам как-нибудь еще, молодой человек? 

— Нет, не можете. Спасибо. 

— Не за что.

Джесси кивает, встает, кивает опять и убирается обратно в парк. 

Есть вероятность, что неизвестный помощник вызовет полицию, — Джесси бы вызвал, если бы посчитал, что кому-то требуется помощь. Вот только помочь ему не может никто.

Никто, кроме него самого. И ему нужно время, чтобы понять, как именно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *нет, это читается не как обанЯки, а как о-бан-яки. 
> 
> Сие блюдо является разновидностью жареных манджю со сладкой начинкой. Манджю, в свою очередь, это пирожок из пшеничной, гречишной или рисовой муки с начинкой из анко с сахаром.


	5. Глава пятая

Глава пятая

 

К свекрови нельзя, это Джесси понимает быстро.

И дело даже не в том, что у нее его поджидают, а в том, что он к ней просто не попадет. Джесси, конечно, мог приехать в замок клана Шимада в любое время суток и по любому поводу. Пока Ханзо был его альфой.

Теперь Ханзо зовет его Митчеллом и не ощущается — значит, замок клана для Джесси чужой. И он попросту боится прийти туда и словить пулю в лоб. Или кулак в живот. Конечно, подтверждение или опровержение легче всего найти именно в замке, но…

Или нет, по идее, если Джесси — омега Майка, а Майк — начальник безопасности “Шимада Инкорпорейтед”, то Джесси должны знать в замке и пустить туда. Запереть, позвонить Майку, чтобы он его забрал — думать о том, что может случиться дальше, Джесси не в состоянии.

Майк — ну и родители, да — испоганили слишком многое, чтобы взять и просто смириться с тем, что тут, в этом мире, они нормальные, а Джек не знаком ни с кем по имени Джесси.

И Гейб… Джесси ни разу не подумал о том, что и ему стоит позвонить, а теперь не с чего.

Он покупает себе кофе в ночном баре, чтобы не заснуть, отбивается от флирта какого-то пьяненького мужичка ростом Джесси до подмышки, выползает на улицу, оглядывается, не видит ничего подозрительного и садится на очередную скамью.

Не спать ему тоже вредно, как и пить кофе — “Максимум одну чашку утром, Шимада-сан!” — но и спать нельзя. Джесси осознает, что ему надо бы отдохнуть, тогда и думать получится лучше, но очень не хочется оказываться в закрытом помещении, да еще и в одиночестве. Есть опасность вовремя не проснуться, а если только дремать, то не отдохнешь.

Кроме того, ему банально страшно.

Джесси перебирает по минутам все события сегодняшнего дня от нормального утра и более-менее спокойного полудня до возвращения домой, после которого все стало плохо и до крайности странно.

Наверное, он мог бы понять, если бы Ханзо от него ушел. С трудом, но этому нашлось бы какое-нибудь объяснение.

Он бы понял, если бы Ханзо умер. Почувствовал бы, точнее, невозможно такое не почувствовать.

Но то, что он пропал, нельзя ни понять, ни принять, да и осознать толком не получается. Как так, ну? И то, что Джесси здесь с Майком, — вот это как?

Что это за мир такой странный, в котором все шиворот-навыворот?

Если это другой мир, конечно, а не странная шутка в этом.

Ханзо грозит какая-то опасность и он таким образом пытается защитить и Джесси, и закорючек? Сделать вид, что он не с ними, чтобы Джесси уехал отсюда и увез в себе детей?

Но ведь можно было просто сказать… Да и Джек, не знакомый с Джесси, тоже не вписывается в эту теорию. Зачем бы Джеку притворяться — ему, человеку, который способен справиться с чем угодно? Наоборот, если бы Джесси пришлось быстро убрать подальше из Японии — в безопасность, — то вернуться к родителям было бы идеальным выходом. Или Джесси надо спрятать туда, где его не найдут даже родители, потому что враги Ханзо в курсе, кто они?

Но почему тогда так сложно? Как Джесси должен догадаться, чего от него хотят? Он-то вывел теорию, но подтвердить или опровергнуть ее не в состоянии, так что оставаться ей теорией. Тем более…

Ну хорошо, предположим, он прав. Что дальше? Джесси не представляет, от кого скрываться — ну кроме Майка…

Хм. А что если Майк владеет информацией и его беготня за Джесси — это попытка ее передать? И Джесси подвергает опасности и себя, и Ханзо, убегая каждый раз? Но… Ханзо знает о том, что Майк делал с Джесси, знает, как долго Джесси из этого всего вылезал, знает, что ему до сих пор снятся кошмары с Майком в главной роли. И он должен понимать, что от Майка Джесси сбежит быстрее, чем Хана удирала по стенам от пауков.

Или это такое… испытание? Попытка столкнуть Джесси лицом к лицу с его собственным самым жутким страхом? Кто-то когда-то предлагал такое, когда он был подростком. Джек отказался так резко, что предлагавшего выносили из кабинета на носилках.

И нет, Джесси вполне осознает, почему ему могли бы устроить нечто подобное, — но сейчас, когда он с закорючками в животе и ему противопоказаны волнения, экстремальные физические нагрузки и стресс? Ханзо настолько не дороги его же дети?

В том, что он беременный, Джесси уверен на сто процентов. Первые тесты, сразу четыре, он покупал и делал сам, и только потом сказал Ханзо, а позже и врачу.

Хотя если учесть, что сейчас ничего не соответствует тому, что он помнит, то, возможно, он и тесты придумал? Или неправильно вспомнил?

Джесси не знает. Ничего он уже не знает и понятия не имеет, куда идти и что предпринять.

Самый логичный выход — отправиться в отель и поспать, а потом на свежую голову прокрутить все с самого начала.

Этого иррационально не хочется.

Можно пойти домой — вдруг Ханзо там и все снова будет хорошо?

На это Джесси надеется, но ему кажется, что так не получится.

Можно пойти в Overwatch, — опять, — но Майк разговаривал с Греем, и это не закончится ничем хорошим. Для Джесси.

Таким растерянным он не чувствовал себя с тех пор, как осознал, что Ханзо не собирается уезжать несмотря ни на что. Потому что не понимал, ну как так, пока Джек не объяснил на личном примере, в чем дело. Гейбу было крайне плохо после того, как он услышал, что Джек пару раз находился в шаге от самоубийства.

Еще…

— Джесси? — удивленно зовет его кто-то. — Джесси, что-то случилось? Что ты тут делаешь?

Он вскидывается и хватается за револьвер, облившись кофе, и тут же разжимает пальцы, обнаружив перед собой Рафаэля.

— Сижу, — отвечает он растерянно. Рафаэль не говорил, что планирует приехать в Японию, они ведь разговаривали позавчера, и подобных новостей Джесси не слышал. — А что здесь делаешь ты?

— Стою, — смеется Рафаэль, но как-то натянуто и встревоженно. — Джесси, уже ночь, почему ты на улице, да еще и так далеко от дома? Что-то случилось?

Джесси рассказал бы, что случилось, но… он не уверен, что ему поверят. Хотя это же Рафаэль, они же дружат черт знает сколько лет. Возможно, он не сказал, что приедет, чтобы устроить сюрприз? Вполне в его духе вообще-то.

— Я… — начинает Джесси, но передумывает и мотает головой. — Все хорошо, мне просто нужно подумать. Бывает такое, знаешь ли.

— С тобой-то? — теперь Рафаэль смеется искренне и звонко, очень заразно, как всегда, и Джесси невольно улыбается тоже. — О нет, Маккри, с тобой такого не бывает практически никогда. Может быть, пойдем ко мне? Я остановился тут недалеко, на улице холодно, да и выглядишь ты хреново. А у меня можно спокойно поговорить. Пойдем?

Он протягивает Джесси руку, как когда-то очень давно, когда Джесси во время первой течки прятался в парке возле главного офиса Overwatch, ужасно мерз и хотел спать, но не решался пойти домой. Рафаэль нашел его в гроте за водопадом, привел к себе, напоил колой и уговорил вернуться к родителям, потому что Джек Моррисон никогда не посмотрит ни на кого, кроме своего мужа.

В принципе, Рафаэль был прав, и потом, когда гормональная истерика закончилась, Джесси пришел к тем же выводам, но в тот момент ему казалось, что еще немного — и его обнаружат, притащат в квартиру и будут там насиловать. А Гейб будет смотреть.

Он ни разу не додумался сказать это Джеку или Гейбу, слава богу.

Сейчас Джесси Рафаэлю не верит — хотя бы потому, что Ханзо назвал его Митчеллом и совсем не чувствуется. С другой стороны…

— Пойдем, — кивает он.

У Рафаэля можно спросить о прошлом.

У Рафаэля можно спросить о чем угодно — в конце концов, он один из немногих, кто знал о том, как Джесси жилось у Майка. И именно ему Джесси жаловался на Ханзо в начале их отношений.

Они друзья.

В сущности, Рафаэль — единственный друг, который у Джесси когда-либо имелся, если не считать Лу, но Лу далеко.

И Лу ведь тоже можно позвонить. Лу не станет его обманывать. Почему Джесси не подумал о нем, как и о Гейбе, сразу же?

Впрочем, понятно почему: он слишком привык напрягать своими проблемами только Джека и доверял — вот такой выверт психики — сначала только ему одному. Несмотря на то, что Джек был и остается альфой, именно его Джесси подпустил к себе, а остальные шли приложением к нему. Потом, наверное через год дома, Джесси научился нормально общаться и с Лу, и с Гейбом. Еще чуть позже его понесло в бунт, и с Гейбом он умудрился пару раз основательно поругаться, не понимая, почему такой омега, как он, готовит, убирает в доме и ждет Джека — пусть офигенного, но все равно альфу.

Он понял, в чем дело, конечно, но далеко не сразу.

— Джесси, с тобой точно все в порядке? — спрашивает Рафаэль и придерживает его за плечо. — Мы уже пришли, если что. Ты выглядишь хреново, Маккри, ты как?

— В порядке, — отмахивается Джесси, оглядывается и недоуменно хмурится.

Дом, куда его привел Рафаэль, похож не на отель, а на дешевое жилье для студентов или бедных клерков. Ханзо показывал ему такие дома, когда они приехали сюда, и рассказывал, что в подобных местах часто селится всякая шушера вроде мелких воров и дилеров, и надо бы все это снести к чертям, да пока не понятно, куда девать всех местных обитателей.

И Ханзо планировал когда-нибудь позже заняться этим всем вплотную. Не из благих побуждений или там жалости, а потому что эта самая шушера мешала жить нормальным людям, наводила в городе беспорядки, а значит, отвлекала клан от серьезных дел.

Джесси такие мотивы казались несколько странными — как и вся страна, что уж тут, — но, с другой стороны, он слабо разбирался в устройстве клана якудза, в том, чем они занимаются и почему все так. Нет, Ханзо объяснял, но часто и объяснения выглядели настолько чуждыми и странными, что Джесси предпочитал не вдаваться в подробности. Ему придется когда-нибудь во все это вникнуть, но не сейчас.

— Проходи, — приглашает его Рафаэль, распахнув дверь. — Тут не особо уютно, конечно, но это жилье буквально на пару недель, пока не найдется что-нибудь приличное. Мне не хотелось тратить все деньги на отель, а тут дешево. Ну я здесь всего два дня. Но тебе, чтобы отдохнуть, годится, да?

— Ты мог остановиться у меня, — рассеянно сообщает ему Джесси, оглядывает комнату и мгновенно понимает, что ему врут.

Комната не просто выглядит обжитой — она выглядит так, как будто в ней давно и не богато живет именно Рафаэль. Очень типичные для него стопки книг везде, где только можно, не менее типичные упаковки из-под печенья с кокосом, которое Рафаэль обожает, и банки из-под холодного кофе, тоже его нежная любовь.

Более того, это та самая комната, которую Джесси регулярно наблюдает у него за спиной во время бесед по скайпу последние месяца три, наверное.

Зачем он соврал? Почему не сказал, что давно уже живет в Японии? Джесси с удовольствием ему помог бы — а ему ведь явно нужна помощь, судя по месту, в котором он обитает.

Они же друзья, почему тогда?..

На его предложение Рафаэль не отвечает, скрывается в крошечной кухне и чем-то там шуршит.

— Будешь есть? — кричит он. — У меня нет ничего особенного, но омлет я пожарить могу, хочешь?

Зачем Рафаэль ему врал? Или в этой реальности они совсем не друзья? Спросить бы, но у Джесси нет на это сил, как и на то, чтобы опять прятаться. Рафаэль наверняка сообщит Майку, что Джесси здесь, — так не проще ли встретиться с ним и посмотреть ему в глаза, чем бежать не пойми куда и неизвестно зачем?

— Хочу, — соглашается он, ворошит лежащие на столике открытки из посткроссинга и вздыхает: — Можно я схожу в душ, Рафаэль? Я быстро.

— Да, конечно! — Тот выглядывает из кухни и улыбается так радостно, что сразу становится понятно: ему это на руку. — Иди, полотенца в ванной, ванная за зеленой дверью, ну да тут сложно заблудиться.

— Ну да. А как ты меня нашел? — Джесси решается на этот вопрос уже почти в ванной.

— Я тебя и не искал, — отзывается Рафаэль. — Я вышел за сигаретами, смотрю, кто-то печалится на скамейке, подошел, думаю, спрошу, что случилось, а это ты. Кстати, что случилось?

— Ничего не случилось.

Джесси захлопывает за собой дверь, прислоняется к ней спиной и стоит так несколько секунд, закрыв глаза.

В принципе, еще получится уйти.. Вряд ли Майк торчит снаружи, скорее всего, ему нужно время, чтобы приехать сюда, так что вырубить Рафаэля и вперед — но что потом?

У него не выйдет бегать бесконечно.

Нет, он может улететь в Америку, но к кому, если даже Джек больше с ним не знаком?

Он может уехать в Токио или там куда-нибудь в Сидней, но если он так сделает, то никогда не поймет, что произошло с Ханзо.

Без него хреново, не чувствовать его почти больно, не знать, что можно в любой момент связаться с ним и послушать его голос — невыносимо.

Как Гейб выжил, пока Джек был у Когтя? То, что он чувствовал, что Джек жив, наверняка же ничего не упрощало.

Нет, убегать Джесси больше не будет. Он вооружен, в конце концов, а тот, кто ответит на все вопросы, вот-вот придет сам. Соврет, возможно — ну или Джесси объяснит ему, что он не отсюда, не тот Джесси, который им нужен.

Он не понимает, почему так цепляется за идею с параллельным миром, хотя… Это проще всего. Здесь все другое, дома все нормальное, и есть возможность туда вернуться, раз Джесси как-то попал сюда. И там, в правильном месте, будет правильный Ханзо, правильный Джек — все правильное, нужно лишь до них добраться.

Джесси включает воду в душе, умывается, вытирает лицо и смотрит в зеркало, себе в глаза. Странные, полные не то удивления, не то безумия глаза, красивенько обведенные синяками. Ну и бледность рожи тоже рулит.

Надо поспать, он адски устал — и осознает это только сейчас, оказавшись в тепле и мнимой безопасности. Нельзя, и Джесси умывается теперь ледяной водой, поливает ею голову, стараясь не намочить и без того мокрую рубашку, но не получается ни хрена, само собой. Зато внезапный ледяной недодуш бодрит не хуже долгого сна, и Джесси садится на унитаз, вытащив из кобуры револьвер.

За шумом воды ему не слышно, что происходит в квартире, и ждать вот так, в неизвестности, невыносимо, но он ждет, не двигается, заставляет себя собраться, спокойно дышать, прикрыв глаза.

Возможно, он ошибается и никакой Майк не придет. Возможно — но вряд ли. Слишком уж довольное лицо было у Рафаэля, когда Джесси попросился в душ. Как будто этим он дал Рафаэлю время на какую-нибудь гадость — на звонок, например.

Сам он мог бы позвонить еще раз Джеку, или Гейбу, или Лу, но сейчас уже поздно.

Глубокий вдох, глубокий выдох, снова глубокий вдох.

Джесси разберется со всем, выяснит, как вернуться домой, и все станет хорошо.

Глубокий выдох.

Главное, чтобы местный Джесси не натворил у него дома какой-нибудь фигни.

Глубокий вдох.

Джесси встает и утыкает дуло револьвера Майку в глаз через мгновение после того, как тот открывает дверь.

— Привет, — улыбается Джесси. — Руки вниз и сцепить за спиной, и не дергайся, иначе я выстрелю.

Майк бледнеет — и слушается. Тяжело сглатывает, пятится, повинуясь нажатию, но все равно пытается что-то сказать:

— Коте…

— У меня есть имя, — обрывает его Джесси.

Господи, как это хорошо, знать, что достаточно нажать на спусковой крючок — и мозги Майка разлетятся по стенам.

Оказывается, Джесси всю жизнь не хватало чего-то такого, чтобы окончательно оставить Майка в прошлом.

Не убить, нет — тот Майк, которого он хотел бы убить, уже мертв, но и с этим приятно вот так… поиграть.

— Джесси, — судорожно поправляется Майк. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Он все это говорил — всегда.

— Конечно, — соглашается Джесси и тычком в глаз отправляет его на диван. Он извинится потом. Или нет. — Рафаэль, дорогой, и ты тоже садись.

Рафаэль слушается — нервно дергается и дрожит, но слушается.

Джесси смотрит на них обоих — и хочет банально разреветься, потому что ну а теперь-то что?..

Ему очень страшно на самом деле, но показывать этого нельзя, поэтому он обходит столик, стоящий перед диваном, не опуская оружия, прижимается спиной к стене возле входа в кухню, — дает себе пару секунд на раздумья, — и усмехается:

— Поговорим, — предлагает он.

— Давай, — радостно кивает Майк. — Джесси, ты… ты знаешь, кто ты?

— Знаю. Меня зовут Джесси Шимада, я муж Ханзо Шимады и отец его будущих детей, сын Гейба Рейеса и Джека Моррисона, брат Лу — ну и так далее. А вы оба кто такие?

Рафаэль недоуменно моргает, а вот Майк вдруг горбится и прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Джесси, — жалобно зовет он оттуда. — Я… Все не совсем так, как тебе кажется, понимаешь? Все совсем не так.

— А я так не считаю, — пожимает плечами Джесси. Надо бы сказать, что в этом мире все вполне может быть и по-другому, но что-то удерживает его от этих слов. Пока.

— Да, я понимаю, ко… Я понимаю. Я… Это сложно объяснить, Джесси. Ты только не волнуйся, ладно?

— Я абсолютно спокоен, — врет Джесси и прикрикивает на дернувшегося было Рафаэля. — Сидеть!

— Да, я знаю. Джесси, на столе папка, и там все объяснения. Я могу рассказать тебе, в чем дело, но будет лучше, если ты прочитаешь сам. Пожалуйста, это не займет много времени. Пожалуйста, посмотри документы, хорошо? Я буду сидеть спокойно и не пошевелюсь, пока ты не разрешишь. И он тоже. Пожалуйста.

Это… странное предложение, но Джесси соглашается. Наклоняется, не сводя с Майка глаз, подхватывает кончиками пальцев папку, выпрямляется и пятится с ней обратно к двери, чтобы оставить между Майком и собой как можно большее расстояние. Если что, он успеет выстрелить, он всегда это умел, но лучше, чтобы у него было пространство для маневра.

— Не шевелитесь, — напоминает он, и Майк судорожно кивает.

В папке пачка фотографий и несколько документов. Свидетельство о заключении брака между Джесси Маккри и Майклом Митчеллом, медицинское заключение о том, что Джесси Митчелл больше не может иметь детей, другое, от психиатра. Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности, ПТСР, депрессия и прочее бла-бла.

Джесси хмурится, трясет головой и берется за фотографии. На них он, совсем маленький, в коляске, немного постарше — на игрушечной лошадке, еще старше, в школьной форме — все эти фотографии были у Джека, да, Джесси прекрасно их помнит.

Подросток в той же форме и с кубком за первое место в соревнованиях по фехтованию, взрослее на выпускном с Уинстоном, того же возраста на церемонии посвящения в студенты, с отцом.

На следующем снимке — с Майком под цветущей вишней в Центральном парке. В белом костюме — и с Майком — под аркой с цветами, явно на свадьбе. На своей собственной?

С животом, солидным таким, в кресле на веранде. В нем обожал сидеть дед…

Больше фотографий нет.

— Что это? — спрашивает Джесси. — Это вранье.

Майк в очередной раз кивает:

— Я знал, что ты это скажешь. Джесси… все не так, как ты помнишь, понимаешь? Точнее, ты замещаешь воспоминания выдумкой, тебе так легче пережить травму. В последнее время стало проще, конечно, но…

— С самого начала, — перебивает его Джесси. — Что значит выдумываю? Я помню о себе все, что мне нужно помнить, а то, что здесь написано, — ложь!

Он трясет папкой и отшвыривает ее от себя, как ядовитую змею.

— Понимаешь, Джесси… Я… Мы женаты уже три года, и два с половиной из них ты… болеешь. Рейес, которого ты считаешь отцом, на самом деле был маньяком, понимаешь? Он заставил своего альфу покончить жизнь самоубийством и сошел с ума, начал проповедовать всякое там. То, что омеге не нужен альфа, вот такое. А тех, кто с ним не соглашался... Тебе не повезло, ты всегда был очень буйным и сказал ему гадость. И из мести он похитил тебя и пытал. Я опущу детали, ладно? Ты был беременным и потерял детей, тебя долго не могли найти, а когда нашли, ты нападал на детектива, который занимался расследованием и поисками. У тебя… Ты не смог нормально пережить потерю детей и то, что другие у нас не получаются, и иногда ты… бежишь от этого. Когда видишь мужчин, похожих на Рейеса. Или когда кто-то из твоих знакомых беременеет. Это проходит, Джесси, но не сразу, конечно. Тебе нужно к врачу, я…

— Ты врешь, — обрывает его Джесси.

Это не может быть правдой, это какая-то херня, полная и абсолютная.

— Я не вру, мой хороший, увы.

Майк выглядит по-настоящему расстроенным, он чуть не плачет и нервно трет ладони о штаны.

— Врешь.

— Нет, не вру. Ты… ты меняешь людей местами, ну в твоем придуманном мире. На меня ты обиделся за то, что я не спас тебя, оставил тебя у Рейеса, не обратил внимания на то, что ты говорил, будто тебя преследуют. Поэтому в новом мире у тебя я либо мертв, либо злодей. А Рейес почему-то, наоборот, хороший. Иногда он бывает твоим альфой, иногда братом, иногда отцом. Каждый раз по-разному. Хотя в последнее время роль твоего альфы достается Ханзо Шимаде. Наверное, потому что Хидео, его муж, беременный.

— Муж Ханзо я, а не Хидео, — мотает головой Джесси. — Я!

— Да, Джесси. Да, конечно, — соглашается Майк и сникает совсем.

Это бред, бред, бред.

Такого не может быть! Джесси помнит и Джека, и Гейба, и как умирал Майк, и Ханзо, и свекров — он помнит все. Майк сказал, что он это себе придумывает.

Это бред. Такое невозможно выдумать, да у него банально не хватит фантазии!

— А Джек? — Джесси цепляется за последнюю неясность в этой истории. — Джек Моррисон, кто он мне?

— Моррисон? — удивляется молчавший до этого Рафаэль. — Тебе он никто, а так он был главой Overwatch. Помнится, они на твоей… истории развернули целую кампанию против дезинформации омег, и денег под это дело получили совсем немало. Моррисон еще и лично обогатился, дом построил, машину купил эксклюзивную. Знатный и мерзейший получился скандал, Моррисона сместили, но не судили, уж я не знаю почему. А что? Ты с ним где-то встречался?

Это бред… Джесси прижимает ладонь к животу, туда, где в нем прячутся закорючки. Майк следит за его рукой настолько больным взглядом, что Джесси становится страшно.

Но ведь это же бред. Это просто чья-то гнусная игра, параллельный мир или какое-нибудь реалити-шоу.

Он же…

— Давай спросим Ханзо, — предлагает Майк. — Сегодня он занят, но завтра с утра найдет для нас время. Или Хидео, его мужа! Он еще не спит, с ним можно поговорить. Хочешь, Джесси? Тебе станет легче, если ты вернешься к себе. Пожалуйста. Ты помнишь его, правда?

Джесси не помнит в упор — хотя нет, счет на его имя был в бумагах на столе, а еще он наверняка знакомился с кем-то с таким именем. Но лицо, голос, запах?.. Вообще ноль. Но он все равно соглашается:

— Помню. Он моет полы в замке, в покоях свекрови.

Рафаэль почему-то хмыкает, а Майк укоризненно качает головой:

— Только не говори ему это, обидится. Хорошо?

На это Джесси не отвечает. Ему, в общем-то, без разницы, обидится на него какой-то там Хидео или нет, потому что все, что сейчас происходит, — это бред. Сон. Может, Джесси зашел домой, упал, стукнулся головой и вот теперь галлюцинирует?

— Я позвоню Хидео, хорошо, Джесси? Спрошу, согласен ли он с нами встретиться. Возможно, он уговорит Ханзо приехать тоже. Обычно Ханзо не отказывается, но сегодня у него гости из Китая, и ни он сам, ни его отец не уйдут из замка, пока те не отправятся спать. Сам понимаешь, это может случиться и ближе к утру.

Джесси помнит про гостей, правда, приехать они должны только через четыре дня, и Ханзо заранее сильно извинялся за то, что ему придется ночевать в замке. Джесси не горел желанием встречаться с гостями — собственно, поэтому они и решили сказать свекру о детях сегодня: чтобы освободить Джесси от обязательных семейных увеселений. Конечно, беременность — это не болезнь, но будущему отцу или матери наследников позволено куда больше, чем всем остальным.

Наверное, именно поэтому Хидео… Джесси обрывает себя — нет, Хидео не может быть мужем Ханзо, так что это все… шутка. Сон. Параллельный мир. Если подумать, то легко предположить, что местного Джесси иногда просто заменяет Джесси из других миров, вот и получается такая фигня.

Отличная идея. Подтверждений ей никаких. А вот словам Майка подтверждений более чем достаточно. Правда, и фотографии можно подделать, и документы — да что угодно. Информация пересекаются, пусть и относительно, с тем, что Джесси помнит, но… Поговорить с Ханзо — это отличная идея. Не по телефону, а вживую. Посмотреть ему в лицо, в глаза, убедиться, с его слов уже, что все, о чем рассказывает Майк, — правда.

Джесси очень этого не хочет, но чтобы доказать остальным, что он не отсюда, ему сначала нужно полностью поверить в то, что происходит здесь.

Что делать потом, он не знает, но как-то же эти ситуации разрешались раньше.

Кстати, если Майк — глава отдела безопасности в “Шимада Инкорпорейтед”, то он обязан сейчас находиться с гостями, а не торчать в квартире Рафаэля. Суровый, как голодный еж, Хисато Окубо, глава безопасности “Шимада Инкорпорейтед” в том мире, который помнит Джесси, не вылезал из замка, если там происходило что-то подобное.

А этот почему здесь?

— Шимада-сан, — очень вежливо здоровается Майк. — Доброй ночи. Простите за беспокойство, Шимада-сан. Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Он замолкает, видимо, слушая ответ, и почему-то начинает мелко кланяться. Так делают местные, это Джесси видел. Но иностранцы?.. 

— Да, с Джесси. Мы можем приехать? Спасибо, Шимада-сан. Мы будем через полчаса.

И еще — а куда делась его охрана? Ведь все то время, что Джесси провел в Японии, она сопровождала его даже в магазинчик с овощами и фруктами на соседней улице. А тут он большую часть дня провел один, мотался по городу, а с ним рядом никого не наблюдалось. Это странно, непонятно — и опасно, наверное.

А что если Майк и Рафаэль — часть заговора против Ханзо? И он не исчез, а спит под… Было что-то такое, какое-то обезболивающее с вот такой побочкой. Но зачем этим людям Джесси? Убить его или похитить было бы логично, но пытаться заставить его поверить, что он замужем за другим альфой, не может иметь детей и сошел с ума… Зачем? Это глупо. Ханзо проснется — и Джесси почувствует его, и все раскроется. Городить вот это все ради пары часов обмана как-то бессмысленно, зато крайне затратно и требует для начала огромного количества знаний о Джесси. Причем знаний о тех вещах, о которых он никогда особо никому не рассказывал. Родители и психолог не считаются. Родители не стали в свое время делиться этой информацией с Ханзо, ну а у психолога есть такое понятие как профессиональная тайна.

Нет, есть еще Ханзо, но невозможно поверить в то, что тот рассказал кому-то то, в чем Джесси признавался ему ночью, задернув шторы и забившись в угол кровати под одеяло.

Ханзо злился, что не мог убить Майка сам, потому что Гейб успел раньше него. Бесился из-за того, что у Джесси вместо психики некоторое количество обломков, пусть и склеенных во что-то более или менее приличное. Переживал, пытался помочь, вытаскивал Джесси из кошмаров, терпел его загоны — чтобы потом взять и сказать кому-то: “Ребята, Джесси до истерики боится Майка Митчелла, давайте оживим его и напугаем Джесси еще больше”?

Это звучит даже бредовее, чем идея о параллельном мире.

— Джесси? — тихо зовет его Майк. — Поедем? Хидео не будет ждать нас вечно. Он и не беременный-то был той еще сучкой, а уж как забеременел, стал невыносимым. Так что, если мы хотим с ним встретиться, нужно поторопиться.

Вот это же сказал про Джесси Генджи. То есть не так. Он сказал Ханзо, что Джесси и сейчас-то вертит им, как хочет, а что будет, если он забеременеет? На шею сядет и будет постоянно истерить, как какая-нибудь избалованная сучка? Ханзо рассмеялся и ответил, что Генджи ничего не понимает и просто болван.

— Поедем, — кивает Джесси. — Рафаэль, ты остаешься тут. Майк, вставай, медленно и не дергайся. Я беременный и нервный.

Это он добавляет, чтобы еще разок посмотреть на мелькнувшую в глазах Майка боль. Это приятно — видеть, как он страдает.

— Как скажешь, Джесси.

Его бы спросить, как он выжил, но на это Джесси пока не хватает.

Вообще забавно, как его мотает по разным теориям. От теории о параллельном мире к идее о том, что это шутка, а следом к мыслям о том, что это все может быть правдой. Последнее страшно до дрожи, чуть ли не до слез, но Джесси держится.

Он следит за тем, как Майк встает, подняв руки, идет к двери, открывает ее и выходит на улицу.

Рафаэль продолжает молчать, ну и слава богу на самом деле. О чем разговаривать с ним, Джесси не знает и знать, откровенно говоря, не хочет.

К машине, той же самой, которую Джесси видел возле дома, они выходят в тишине, Майк садится за руль, Джесси на заднее сиденье, наискосок от него, не убирая револьвер.

Еще полчаса — и он услышит правду. Наконец-то. Вопрос в том, что делать с ней дальше, если она окажется не такой, какой Джесси ее помнит.

Но он… он разберется.


	6. Глава шестая

— Скажи, Джесси, что я сделал с тобой в этот раз? — просит Майк, когда они выбираются из двора на дорогу и едут в направлении центра. И тут же добавляет: — Это всегда разные вещи. Ты все еще сильно на меня обижен, и я виноват перед тобой так, что это невозможно простить. Но иногда мне кажется, что ты обижаешься все сильнее. 

Джесси качает головой и спрашивает вместо ответа: 

— Куда мы едем? 

— В “Блинную”. 

Джесси слышал об этом ресторане, но ни разу там не был. Говорят, готовит там самая настоящая русская бабушка, в молодости жившая в тайге с семейством медведей и перед жаркой каждой порции блинов выпивающая стакан водки. Это смешно, но людям такие слухи нравятся, и у ресторана, открывшегося буквально месяца два назад, нет отбоя от посетителей. Ханзо даже предлагал туда сходить, но Джесси не хотелось. Ну вот теперь придется. 

Он прикрывает глаза и откидывается на сиденье, но все равно продолжает следить за дорогой. Из бедных районов они выезжают к студенческому городку, следуют оттуда к жилым кварталам и дальше, к центру города. Направление верное, в машине тепло и пахнет вишней, за окном мелькают освещенные фонарями улицы, а Джесси ужасно тянет подремать хотя бы пять минут.

У него слипаются глаза, и чтобы зевать не слишком громко, нужно прилагать чересчур много усилий. 

Спать нельзя, несмотря на то, что мерный шорох шин по асфальту убаюкивает лучше любой колыбельной. 

— Устал? — ласково спрашивает Майк, и Джесси вздрагивает, встряхивается, садится ровно, чтобы не появилось соблазна улечься и заснуть.

— Нет. — И нужно бы молчать, но если говорить, то вероятность отрубиться меньше, и Джесси, сморщив нос, зачем-то начинает рассказывать: — Ты купил меня у моих родителей. Твой омега не родился, а может, посмотрел на тебя и решил с тобой не связываться, и ты решил просто купить ребенка, ну как щенка там, и воспитать его под себя. А они меня продали, моя сестра тяжело болела, денег не было, миллионного наследства не предвиделось, и пожертвовать мною показалось им отличной идеей. 

“Джесси, мы нашли тебе новый дом. Представь себе, там будут и книжки, и компьютер, и новая школа, куда лучшая, чем сейчас...”

— Первые дни было даже ничего так, а потом ты решил, что я достаточно привык, и начал диктовать мне правила. Есть только с тобой за столом, а то, что тебя регулярно не бывало дома сутками, никого не волновало. Ну как и то, что я вечно делал что-нибудь не так, и ты меня наказывал. Хромая Магда, твоя кухарка, готовила тебе что-нибудь нормальное, а моя порция оказывалась то подгоревшей, то пересоленной, то слишком острой, а ты заставлял меня доедать все до конца. 

“Жри, гаденыш! Иначе не получишь ничего еще два дня!”

— Впрочем, я не особо сопротивлялся, есть-то хотелось. Потом ты начал меня… трогать. Везде. То гладить, то… Ну да не важно. И дрочил еще при этом. Тот единственный раз, когда ты решил привлечь к этому делу меня, закончился для тебя смертью. Гейб перерезал тебе горло, упс. Не повезло. Кстати, Overwatch сдала тебя именно Марта. Если хрень с едой она считала чем-то относительно нормальным, то педофилию не одобряла совсем. 

Джесси усмехается и трет переносицу, а потом понимает, что они стоят на светофоре, мигающем желтым, а Майк смотрит на него через зеркало. С таким ужасом, словно никак не может поверить в то, что услышал. 

— Что? — усмехается Джесси. 

— Ничего, — качает головой Майк и снова трогается с места. 

До ресторана еще минут пять — а что будет потом? 

Этого Джесси боится больше, чем Майка. На самом деле Майка теперь он не боится вообще. 

Майк умер, несмотря на то, что живой.

То, что он делал, осталось в далеком прошлом, а в настоящем происходит какая-то особенная хуйня, и вот она — да, она пугает. 

— Приехали. 

Это Джесси понимает и так, потому что перепутать вывеску “Блинной” с какой-нибудь другой невозможно. Реклама этого ресторана была везде, катакана, стилизованная под старославянский шрифт, бросалась в глаза, как и стопка пышных блинчиков, политых медом и посыпанных ягодами.

Джесси снова хочется жрать, да что ж такое то. Ну одно хорошо — его не тошнит, это же изумительно. Пока не тошнит, во всяком случае. 

Майк смотрит на него и хмурится: 

— С оружием тебя не пропустят к Хидео. Ханзо заботится о безопасности мужа больше, чем о городе. Оставь его в машине, пожалуйста. Я не причиню тебе вреда, Джесси. Здесь все хотят помочь тебе, и я, и Хидео, и его охрана, мои подчиненные. Пожалуйста, Джесси. Они не будут тебя бить, но отберут оружие или просто выставят из ресторана. 

Это логично — к Джесси тоже никого с оружием не подпускали. Ну то есть когда они с Ханзо куда-то ходили, людей с оружием выгоняли из помещения до их приезда. Странно, что никто не возмущался, наоборот. Люди в городе считали появление Джесси чем-то вроде доброго знака, и пару раз к нему на улице подходили монахи с благословением. Когда он был вместе с Ханзо. Его одного чаще всего не узнавали, возможно, и намеренно. 

Чтобы не беспокоить.

Вот и сейчас, когда Джесси, подумав, все же оставляет револьвер в машине и идет с Майком к дверям ресторана, охрана, явно местная, вглядывается в Джесси с удивлением, но ничего не говорит.

Интересно почему? 

А в ресторане никого нет, кроме двух телохранителей, замершего сусликом официанта и молодого, очень красивого омеги, сидящего за столом.

Он не встает, но улыбается приветливо, кивает в ответ на поклон Майка, приглашает их присесть и упирается локтями в столешницу: 

— Доброй ночи, Джесси-кун. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Джесси с ним не знаком. Нет, они когда-то встречались, Джесси смутно помнит это лицо, только не таким приветливым, а скорее злым. 

— Прекрасно, — сладко улыбается Джесси, садится раньше, чем ему разрешили, и сжимает зубы. 

Хидео — ухоженный, холеный, явно любимый, и он совсем не против того, что Джесси нарушил правила, а весь сидеть без разрешения в присутствии омеги Ханзо или свекрови может Ханзо, Генджи или свекор. То есть члены семьи.

Пару раз Джесси попадал из-за этого в неприятные ситуации, но потом свекровь объяснила, в чем дело. И то, что сидеть с ним за одним столом, — это честь. Особенно после того, как он родит и получит дополнение к татуировке — маленьких драконов на тыльную сторону ладони по количеству детей. 

У Хидео драконов на руке нет, значит, он пока не рожал. 

Ну и у Джесси их тоже пока нет. 

А тату… 

— Будешь есть, Джесси-кун? Здесь вкусно кормят. 

— Спасибо, я не голоден.

На самом деле еще как, но есть в присутствии этого человека он не хочет. 

Майк тихонько замирает у него за спиной и молчит. 

— Ну что же, тогда можем поговорить.

Хидео поднимает левую руку, рукав кимоно падает до локтя, обнажая гладкую белую кожу и крошечную родинку на сгибе локтя. 

Официант возникает возле них через секунду, кланяется, опуская поднос с чашками и чайником, расставляет их на столе и исчезает.

— Будешь? — предлагает Хидео. У него, кстати, очень чистый английский, почти без лютого японского акцента, что не может не радовать. — Имбирный, от тошноты.

Он чуть приподнимается, демонстрируя прикрытый тканью живот.

Это кимоно Джесси помнит тоже, оно какое-то очень праздничное и древнее. 

— Не буду. 

Как же он устал… 

Ему бы кофе, но и пить при этом человеке не хочется, как и смотреть на него, и разговаривать с ним. Хидео понимает это, наверно, поэтому протягивает Джесси телефон с открытым альбомом. 

— Я думаю, это поможет тебе вернуться к себе. Пару раз помогало, надеюсь, и сейчас все станет хорошо. 

Какой же он голодный…

На весь ресторан пахнет блинами, медом и жареными грибами, Джесси сглатывает слюну, берет из рук Хидео телефон и опускает взгляд на экран.

Там Ханзо, что логично, свекор, свекровь и Хидео на праздновании дня города месяц назад. Причем и Ханзо, и свекор одеты в местные странные кимоно, открывающие левую часть груди и руку — татуировку то есть. 

Все хорошо, только на месте Хидео сидел Джесси и не знал, куда деться. Ему было и скучно, и неудобно, и странно, и непонятно, но уйти он не мог, так что пришлось высидеть все до конца, а потом еще и пережить ужин с семьей. Кстати, тогда же свекор впервые похвалил его, сказав, что не ожидал от гайджина такого терпения. А Ханзо потом долго извинялся, хм, орально. За то, что Джесси вынудили во всем этом участвовать.

На следующей фотографии Хидео и Ханзо в Лос-Анджелесе возле офиса Overwatch, и выглядят они так, словно их сфотографировали случайно. Они улыбаются друг другу, и на лице Ханзо светится нежность. 

Это случилось после того, как Джесси согласился на свадьбу. Ханзо почему-то считал, что он откажется. 

На следующей Хидео и Ханзо в свадебных одеждах. Ханзо в черном, Хидео в традиционном белом кимоно с большим капюшоном, как у женских свадебных нарядов. Вот эта фотография Джесси не знакома. 

Еще одна с Хидео и свекровью у свекрови в комнатах, за чаем.

Ханзо, склонившийся с кистью над свитком, — а на пальце у него кольцо, такое же, как сейчас надето на Хидео. 

Ханзо, спящий в слишком европейской на вид кровати.

Ханзо и Генджи, сражающиеся на мечах, и этого Джесси никогда не видел.

Хидео и Генджи в кафе, Хидео со свекром на открытии нового корпуса детской клиники. Джесси там присутствовал и даже ухитрился получить от этого удовольствие. В чем-то подобном он участвовал и с Гейбом, дело было привычное и достаточно простое. Хоть и наошибался в этикете он по самое не хочу — ну здесь уже. 

Фотографий много, часть Джесси помнит с собой в главной роли, часть в жизни не видел, но…

— Это еще ничего не доказывает, — качает он головой. — Любую фотографию можно подделать. Я помню некоторые события на них, но там не было тебя… Хидео-тян. 

— Сан, — тихонько подсказывает Майк. 

Его Джесси игнорирует. 

— А вот это? 

Хидео снимает с соседнего стула папку, такую же, как принес Майк. 

— Не удивляйся, все, кто с тобой знаком, носят с собой подобное. Приступы бывают нечасто, конечно, но лучше быть готовым, чем метаться по городу в поисках нужных вещей.

Надо уходить отсюда, вот что. 

Только вряд ли его отпустят, а один, да еще и уставший, Джесси с ними не справится, и сколько тут охраны — непонятно. 

Он берет папку в руки, открывает ее, три раза перечитывает диагнозы, в которых мало что понимает, листает те же фотографии, что и в квартире, горбится все больше, трет ладонями плечи, молчит, довольно долго.

Следующий документ в папке — это протокол с места происшествия, и от описанных там сухим казенным языком зверств Джесси передергивает.

Гейб, если верить этой бумажке, сначала избил его, потом привязал к гинекологическому креслу и сделал аборт, а Джесси был уже на шестом месяце. Причем аборт без наркоза, и детей по частям доставал, разрезая их прямо в Джесси. 

Джесси тошнит от этого всего, потому что это мерзко.

Потому что Гейб на такое не способен. Убить омегу — очень даже, но не детей. Даже наказывая отца, не убил бы, не сделал бы детям ничего плохого, они-то не виноваты. 

Джесси вдруг вспоминает и эту историю тоже — а надо было раньше, еще у Рафаэля. Но она настолько дикая и зверская, что Джесси предпочел ее забыть. Зря, конечно. Она случилась шесть лет назад, омега… — как же его звали? — довел своего альфу до самоубийства и рехнулся. Хорошо он себя не чувствовал, но и сильно плохо, наверное, тоже нет, потому что он решил, что вот так и правильно, и с ходу организовал новую партию “За свободу”. Большой популярностью она не пользовалась, Гейб качал головой каждый раз, когда видел новости о ней, Джек вздыхал и отворачивался от телевизора, а потом в офис Overwatch примчался бледно-серый альфа Альфред и, заикаясь, сказал, что его омега исчез, ему больно, он беременный, найдите. Он и сам мог, направление чувствовал, но благоразумно решил не идти один, а взять с собой тех, кто умеет драться. С ним отправился Джек. Ну не только он, но именно у Джека получилось залезть через вентиляцию на заброшенный склад, где держали омегу, а о том, что было потом, он никогда не рассказывал. Разве что Гейбу, но Гейб деталями не делился. 

Омегу, которого украли, удалось спасти, похитителя… спасать там было нечего уже, не после того, как Джек поработал. Дети умерли задолго до его прихода и валялись, разделанные, в мусорном мешке и медицинских кюветах. 

После той операции Джек пришел домой, вцепился в Гейба и очень долго стоял с ним в коридоре, потом сидел там же, а потом лежал. Джека колотило, он то был собой, то становился дымом, но не весь, рычал, растекался по коридору и снова собирался в нормальное тело. Делал, в общем, все то, чего обычно себе не позволял, потому что дымного его боялись почти все. Но он злился настолько, что никак не мог успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

Представлять, что произошло на том складе, Джесси не хочет. 

Хорошо, что к описанию зверств якобы Гейба не прилагается фотографий — или?.. 

Джесси листает дальше и находит снимки, и на них он сам, в крови, на кресле, в веревках. И мертвый Гейб с перерезанным горлом, стеклянно глядящий прямо в объектив.

Вот этого слишком много, и Джесси вскакивает, зажимая ладонью рот, бросается в сторону туалетов, благо светящуюся стрелку с надписью "WC" разглядел прекрасно, пробегает мимо охраны, захлопывает за собой дверь и падает на колени рядом с унитазом. 

Выворачивает его долго, хотя особо и нечем, и как-то особенно гадко в этот раз. Так, что начинает болеть голова и слезятся глаза, и Джесси шатает, когда он поднимается на ноги, пытаясь выкинуть из головы мертвого Гейба. 

Это невозможно, это вранье, подделка — или правда? 

Слова Майка звучали убедительно, фотографии не были похожи на переделанные, Хидео лучился желанием помочь, но это не может быть правдой. 

Не может быть — и все тут! 

Майк заботился о нем и казался по-настоящему встревоженным.

Майк лапал его маленького, не кормил и издевался. И он умер, Джесси же сам это видел.

А вот Гейб его спас, и Джек тоже, и потом они возились с ним, и любили его, и даже в истории с Ханзо заняли сторону Джесси — ну а как еще-то. 

Но это то, что он помнит.

То, что ему рассказывали, выглядит совсем по-другому, и Джесси не уверен теперь, что его воспоминания — это правда.

Теория с параллельным миром хороша, конечно, но… 

Джесси подходит к раковине, вцепляется в нее и долго рассматривает в зеркале свое лицо.

Белое измученное лицо человека, явно не понимающего, что происходит.

Он очень хочет обратно, к Ханзо, в мир, который он знает.

Правда, никакой гарантии тому, что он был, у Джесси нет.

Но и верить в то, что ему наговорили, тоже невозможно.

— Джесси? — Майк осторожно стучит в дверь, дергает ручку, но хрен там, все закрыто. 

— Я сейчас, — отзывается Джесси. Идти обратно он не хочет, да и вообще нужно убираться отсюда. Оружие жалко, но вряд ли у Джесси получится его забрать.

Он открывает воду и умывается, уменьшает температуру, плещет в лицо практически ледяной крошкой. Вода льется под манжету, мерзко стекает по предплечью, и Джесси, выпрямившись, расстегивает пуговицу, чтобы вытереть кожу. 

Смотрит на свою руку, пытаясь понять, что не так, а потом до него доходит.

Татуировка. 

Контур дракона, тонкие линие, извивающиеся по коже от — Джесси расстегивает и распахивает рубашку — запястья до соска. 

Такая же есть на руке у Ханзо, только полная. А татуировку Джесси начали делать полторы недели назад. 

У Хидео татуировки нет.

У свекрови есть, не такая, как у свекра, потому что она женщина, но отличаются только детали. А еще у нее драконы на ладони, двое, по количеству детей, он же сам их видел недавно на снимке . Ну и вживую тоже видел. У Джесси будет не совсем такая, как у Ханзо, потому что он омега, но это сейчас неважно. 

У Хидео, мужа Ханзо, беременного, обязана быть татуировка, без нее его статус не считается полным, без нее он грелка постельная, а не супруг.

Но у Хидео ее нет.

А у Джесси есть…

Майк — не Майк, а кто-то очень на него похожий — и Хидео просто не могли о ней знать. И прокололись. 

Они врали. Это все подстроено. 

Ханзо был, и Джек, и Гейб, и Лу, и сестры.

Майк мертв — Гейб перерезал ему горло.

Они сделали что-то с Ханзо, но он был. Он есть, Джесси почувствовал бы, как он умирает. 

Если попросить у кого-нибудь на улице телефон, то Джесси наверняка дозвонится до Гейба.

В Overwatch его не пустили, потому что вряд ли нашли там сообщников. 

Зачем? 

Зачем они это делают?

Ну да ладно, он выяснит это потом. Сейчас он один и не справится с ними двоими и охраной, так что нужно бежать и искать Ханзо, а там уже разбираться. 

Джесси выдыхает, заставляя себя успокоиться и не беситься, умывается снова, оставляет воду литься и оглядывается.

Окно находится высоко, но до него получится добраться, и Джесси добирается. Подпрыгивает, цепляется пальцами за раму и вытаскивает себя на улицу.

На которой никого нет. Повезло — ну хоть в чем-то.

Правда, это задний двор, но из него наружу ведут ворота, закрытые, и калитка, тихо открывшаяся, когда Джесси нажимает на ручку.

И на улице вдалеке маячит охрана, но Джесси успевает перебраться в густую тень какого-то переулка прежде, чем его замечают. 

Ну что ж, теперь… домой. Нет, сначала в аптеку. Есть два способа подтвердить или опровергнуть слова Майка, Джесси воспользуется обоими, а дальше уже будет исходить из результатов.

Они могут быть какими угодно. Но он разберется.


	7. Глава седьмая

Сколько у него времени? Ну до того момента, как Лжемайк и Хидео поймут, что Джесси сбежал? 

Минут десять в лучшем случае.

От ресторана до дома ехать минут пятнадцать — если на машине, но машины у Джесси нет. Зато где-то есть стоянка такси, вспомнить бы, где именно. 

Он пробегает проулок, выскакивает на соседнюю улицу и кидается влево, туда, где светятся неоном вывески казино. 

Такси там есть всегда. 

Правда, а куда потом?

Джесси хочется в аптеку и домой, проверить, кто же прав. А надо бы в замок, к охране и свекру, который — ну по идее — должен быть лично заинтересован в безопасности если не Джесси, то внуков. 

Надо бы, но… 

За ним никто не бежит? Джесси оглядывается и облегченно выдыхает, обнаружив за спиной пустую улицу.

Еще метров пятьдесят.

Таксист из первой в ряду машины открывает дверь и что-то спрашивает у Джесси на японском. 

— Не понимаю, — мотает Джесси головой. — Мне нужно… 

Так куда? Домой или в замок? В замок или домой? 

— Да? — вежливо кивает ему таксист, и Джесси, подумав, называет домашний адрес. 

Он падает на сиденье, вжимается в него, стараясь слиться с обивкой, пытается отдышаться, оглядывается, но видит только машины и каких-то людей у входа в казино. Хидео нет, Лжемайка тоже, как и Рафаэля. 

Пока нет.

Они как-то нашли его в парке, они знали, когда он придет к Overwatch. Тот парень, который помог ему возле ресторана, наверняка из их шайки, потому что он был похож на Гейба, а Лжемайк упоминал, что у Джесси якобы течет крыша, если он встречает кого-то похожего на Гейба.

Но зачем?

Зачем это все? 

— Останови возле работающей аптеки, — просит Джесси, собрав воедино все, что знает на японском. Ошибается в форме глагола, но его понимают. 

— Конечно, Шимада-сан. Я могу сходить и купить то, что вам нужно, — предлагает таксист, сворачивая в боковую улицу. Не туда, куда надо, и Джесси напрягается всем телом, готовясь бежать, но видит аптеку и оседает на сиденье. 

— Спасибо, — соглашается он. Выходить из машины ему не хочется. — Три теста на беременность, разных марок, пожалуйста. 

Джесси вытаскивает из кармана деньги, много, должно хватить и на тесты, и на оплату услуги, ну если понадобится. Трет лицо когда машина останавливается, приваливается виском к стеклу, прикрывает глаза — и только потом понимает, как таксист его назвал… 

Или ему послышалось? 

Он вскидывается, всматривается в помещение аптеки, видное через прозрачные двери, разглядывает продавца и таксиста, разговаривающих о чем-то. Сбежать, пока не поздно? Таксист тоже часть шайки? Или он просто узнал Джесси и обратился к нему как положено? Ну к омеге наследника главы клана, главной местной достопримечательности уже почти год подряд?.. 

Спросить еще раз? 

Или уйти?

Он даже берется за ручку, но таксист возвращается, открывает дверь, с поклоном протягивает Джесси пакет: 

— То, что вы просили, Шимада-сан. Простите, я взял на себя смелость купить вам витаминный напиток для беременных. У вас все в порядке?

Джесси растерянно кивает, убедившись, что услышал обращение правильно, и вдруг смущается чуть ли не до слез, потому что совершенно чужой человек заботится о нем, а друг пытался… что? Свести с ума?

Господи, но зачем? 

Рафаэлю Джесси доверял больше, чем самому себе, они сделали столько всякой хрени вместе, что Рафаэль стал почти братом, он был на стороне Джесси, когда Ханзо приехал, поддерживал его потом, когда Джесси перебрался в Японию и не знал, куда себя деть от того, какое все здесь чужое. Что изменилось? Почему это что-то изменилось? Когда это что-то изменилось и почему Джесси ничего не заметил? Или тут прячется что-то еще? Рафаэля шантажировали или там угрожали ему? 

— Шимада-сан, мы приехали, — зовет его таксист.

Джесси вздрагивает, поднимает голову и обнаруживает себя в трех метрах от собственного дома. 

Идти туда не хочется ужасно, но Джесси должен убедиться. Слов таксиста недостаточно, нет.

— Подождите меня здесь, — просит он и расплачивается. — Пожалуйста. Но отъедьте туда, где вас будет не видно.

— Как скажете, Шимада-сан.

Таксист почему-то не желает брать деньги, но Джесси не до его проблем, и он впихивает купюры в чужие ладони, выбирается из машины и торопится к двери. 

Ключа у него с собой нет, но запасной лежит в щели между ступеней. Джесси сначала изумлялся тому, что ключи можно оставлять вот так, пока Ханзо не объяснил, что обворовать его дом способен только потенциальный самоубийца, причем такой, с мазохистскими наклонностями крайней степени. Джесси предпочел не выяснять, что именно это означает.

Он открывает дверь, прислушивается к царящей внутри тишине — никого вроде как — и заходит внутрь. 

В коридоре все еще валяются его пакеты, а вот все остальное изменилось. Куртки Ханзо на месте, как и его обувь. Остальную квартиру Джесси не осматривает, не до того, да и и так понятно, что там все, как должно быть.

Когда они успели? Почему никто ничего не заметил? Где его охрана, черт возьми, когда она единственный раз в жизни нужна?

Джесси закрывает входную дверь на щеколду, и кухонную тоже, идет в туалет, распаковывает тесты, применяет их по назначению.

Теперь только ждать.

Куда делся Ханзо? Он не мог не чувствовать того, что происходило с Джесси в последние — сколько там?.. — пять часов. Не мог, но не чувствовал, иначе пришел бы.

Как Джесси не чувствовал его самого. Почему? 

Нет, ему могли вколоть… как же оно называется? Обезболивающее как раз с таким побочным эффектом — врач очень советовал с ним и рожать, чтобы альфа в процессе не страдал от боли, — но почему никто тогда не сказал Джесси, что с Ханзо что-то случилось?

Его не любят тут, он в курсе, но не настолько же. Или настолько?

Тесты на раковине белеют пластиковыми хреньками, Джесси косится на них и трясет головой. Еще минута.

Нужно пока покопаться в тайнике. Конечно, есть вероятность, что эти ублюдки добрались и до него, но не такая большая. О нем не знала даже Имаи-сан… А она где? Она ведь не приходила сегодня. Почему?

Он садится на пол возле раковины, отодвигает в сторону шкафчик, нажимает на три мелкие красные плитки, потом на синие и на зеленые. В стене что-то смачно хрустит, дверка открывается, а за ней обнаруживается шкатулка. 

Собственно, об этом тайнике сказал Джесси маклер — и намекал, мол, там хорошо прятать всякое. Самому Джесси он был не нужен, Ханзо тоже не особо понимал, что с этим делать, и в итоге они решили сложить в шкатулку всякие напоминания о начале их отношений и открыть ее на пятую годовщину свадьбы. 

Очень романтично, ага.

В ней должна быть колба с цветком, который Ханзо зачем-то засунул Джесси в волосы на свидании. Уже после того, как они выяснили отношения, Ханзо регулярно выгуливал Джесси то в парк, то в кино, то на ярмарки, словно у него имелся план и его нужно было скрупулезно придерживаться. Джесси сначала возмущался, потом привык, потом начал получать от этого удовольствие. Цветок так и остался в волосах, дома его обнаружила Лена, восхитилась, утащила и — наверняка с помощью Джека — засушила, спрятала в колбу и подарила Ханзо. Тогда она не знала, что Ханзо скоро увезет Джесси, и любила его. 

Еще должны быть кольца — для Ханзо, с драконами, безнадежно ему большое, для Джесси, с револьверами, безнадежно маленькое. 

Длинная записка, в которой они переписывались друг с другом, когда неделю не могли пересечься в квартире. Тогда Overwatch с ФБР накрыли секту полоумных фанатиков, которые похищали и пытали омег, и ловлей ее членов занимались все. 

Галстук-бабочка, белый в красную крапинку, выигранный ими на ярмарке. 

Вроде все.

Джесси открывает шкатулку, перебирает кольца, вытаскивает записку и цветок, складывает все это обратно и прикрывает бабочкой.

Это то, что знал только он и Ханзо. Это — и три теста с двумя полосками полностью опровергают все истории Лжемайка и Хидео.

Ну и татуировка…

Хидео забыл? Решил, что Джесси ничего не рассказали о семейных традициях? Подумал, что не стоит портить кожу даже краской, или побоялся, что ее заметит кто-то, кому не положено? Или банально не знал, что ее делают не после родов, а до, как раз беременному омеге или беременной женщине? Не сильно разумно, конечно, да и опасно, но традиции на то и традиции, чтобы идти с тех времен, когда никто не слышал о гепатите или СПИДе, а чернила использовали максимально натуральные. Ханзо даже был против, да и мастер тоже, но в итоге контур все равно набили, а остальное оставили на потом. 

И этот якобы Майк… Если бы Джесси так не испугался, то сразу понял бы, что Майку сейчас должно быть около шестидесяти или больше, и он никак не может выглядеть чуть за тридцать. Выглядеть как тогда, быть таким, как Джесси его помнит. 

Они же наверняка сделали это специально, как раз для того, чтобы напугать его до полного отключения мозгов. 

Уебки!

За что? 

Злость, нечеловеческая ярость, поднимается откуда-то из живота, скручивая внутренности в огненный ком. Эти скоты… Из-за них он испугался, как не пугался никогда в жизни, а ему нельзя из-за закорючек. Из-за этих людей он думал, что рехнулся, из-за них он пусть недолго, но сомневался в том, что находится в здравом уме.

За что с ним так, уже не интересно, куда интереснее то, что Джесси сделает с ними, когда они попадутся ему в руки. Не убьет, нет, этого они не заслужили. Он не будет слушать, как они там будут оправдываться, черт бы их побрал.

Скоты. И Хидео этот недоделанный, и Рафаэль, и кто там еще в этом всем участвовал?

Джесси перестает тошнить, так он злится. И спать больше не хочется, а вот убивать, голыми руками разорвать чужое горло очень даже. Ванная, и без того четкая, вдруг приобретает резкость во всех оттенках, словно кто-то подкрутил контраст для изображения.

Уебки. 

Блядские уебки.

Злость прошивает голову болью от виска к виску, оседает на языке сладкой горечью, заставляет Джесси стиснуть зубы и сжать кулаки.

Не сейчас, хорошо? Не сейчас. 

Он один и ни на что не способен, но потом, о-о-о, потом… 

Ладно, нужно отправляться в замок и поднимать тревогу. До него два квартала, но идти пешком Джесси не хочет. Он убирает шкатулку обратно, поднимается на ноги, умывается на всякий случай. Думает переодеться, потому что выглядит он э-э-э… как клоун, но на это нет времени, да и кимоно он сам не наденет. 

Плевать, с ним и так обязаны общаться, в конце концов, он муж Ханзо, а не какой-нибудь там подзаборный бродяга. Так что выйти из дома, добраться до машины — и в замок.

Он делает три шага по коридору, когда за его спиной раздается шорох, короткий свист — и наступает темнота.

***

В себя Джесси приходит потому, что его тошнит. Он едва успевает открыть глаза и наклониться, прежде чем его выворачивает наизнанку. Хорошо, что особо нечем, но и плеснувшая из горла желчь — это тоже как-то неприятно. Который это раз за день? Пятый?..

— Скотина, — презрительно выдыхает Хидео. 

Джесси не бьют, но пинают по голени. Рядом что-то шуршит, прямо перед носом покачивается грязный пол, голова болит и кружится, Джесси куда-то несет, как на волнах, что ли. 

— У него, наверное, сотрясение, — говорит кто-то другой. Лжемайк? — Неудивительно, что его тошнит. Да еще и беременного. 

— Ну в больницу мы его все равно не повезем. Да и сотрясение скоро станет самой маленькой из его проблем. 

Господи, за что?

Чего они от него хотят?

Джесси поднимает голову, заставляет себя выпрямиться и до рези в глазах всматривается в плывущие лица, узнает Хидео и Рафаэля, Лжемайка, кого-то из охраны замка, но кто это именно, он не знает.

Ханзо нет.

— Очухался, шлюшка? — смеется Хидео, брезгливо дергает ногой, отодвигаясь от Джесси подальше. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает вместо ответа Джесси. И не узнает собственный голос. Вот так хрипло и замученно он не разговаривал даже во время первой течки, а ведь казалось, что хуже, чем тогда, быть просто не может. 

— А что ты хочешь нам предложить? 

Как будто это играет какую-то роль. Они ведь явно не хотят получить за него выкуп, иначе не было бы спектакля с Лжемайком, фотографиями и всем остальным.

— Ничего, — слабо улыбается Джесси. — Но… 

— Ну тогда и не задавай вопросов, — обрывает его Хидео. Лжемайк рядом с ним морщится, как от зубной боли, но молчит. У этого-то что не так? Вряд ли его заставляли принимать участие в этом цирке. Заплатили ведь, скорее всего, — ну и чего вдруг он смотрит на Джесси, словно жалеет?

Или это для Джесси возможность сбежать?

Или ему просто кажется? 

Голова болит и кружится, тошнота булькает в желудке, иногда подскакивая к горлу, далеко Джесси в таком виде не убежит, драться не сможет, значит, ему нужна помощь.

Для помощи у него есть Ханзо, который неизвестно где.

И охрана была, которой теперь тоже нет.

Он моргает и отворачивается к окну, вглядывается в темную поверхность и различает за ней мелькающие мимо огни. Значит он не на корабле, а в машине. Это дает шанс. Крохотный, но все же.

Джесси очень не хочет умирать, ему в принципе нравится его жизнь, особенно теперь, когда, спасибо Лжемайку, настоящий Майк окончательно остался в прошлом. 

Джесси не может умереть, потому что тогда умрут дети. Пять смешных и чем-то жутковатых закорючек, живущих в нем, абсолютно беспомощных пока без него. 

Он просто не имеет права их подвести. 

Да и Ханзо… Нет, не стоит о нем думать. Потом, когда Джесси окажется в безопасности... А пока нужно как-то спланировать побег.

Знать бы, куда его повезут… Но Джесси не связан, значит, когда машина остановится и его из нее вытащат, он постоит минуту-другую, усыпит бдительность, потом сбежит в ближайшее темное место, ну а дальше по обстоятельствам.

Если там будет темное место.

Должно быть. Джесси не может все время не везти. Ведь не может же, правда?

Огни за окном замедляются, машина плавно тормозит, Хидео хмыкает и выходит из нее, переступив через лужу на полу. Джесси провожает его взглядом и встает сам, повинуясь дернувшей его за плечо руке.

Как же он устал…

Голова кружится, от резкого запаха рыбы и близкой воды снова подкатывает тошнота, и Джесси тяжело сглатывает, стараясь незаметно оглядеться.

Они в доках, в той части, в которую его как-то привез Ханзо и приказал никогда — никогда, слышишь! — не оказываться здесь в одиночестве. Джесси честно обещал и не думать об этом месте — ну и не сказать чтобы он нарушил обещание. Он здесь не один, в конце концов, вон Хидео, Рафаэль, Лжемайк, охранник. Машина — огромный высокий джип, типа того, на котором их встречали по прилете в Японию свекры. Хорошая машинка, большая настолько, что даже Джесси может выпрямиться в ней во весь рост. Но не та, на которой Лжемайк его возил, значит, его револьвера в ней нет.

Он моргает и делает шаг вперед, крохотный, но и за него становится понятно, что далеко Джесси не убежит. Его шатает, голова отзывается волной боли. 

Джесси должен. Он должен хотя бы попытаться, иначе зачем он вообще нужен. 

Ему даже не интересно, за что с ним так — пока. 

Хидео — без живота, кстати — идет к воде, охранник замирает рядом с Джесси. В его взгляде читается легкое сочувствие, но Джесси уверен, что никто ему не будет помогать. Рафаэль тоже выбирается из машины, а вот Лжемайк остается внутри. 

Джесси глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, мотает головой, отгоняя тошноту, и оседает на землю. 

— Эй, гайджин, что с тобой? — наклоняется к нему охранник. Он отвратительно воняет кофе, и Джесси задерживает дыхание, потом открывает глаза и бьет его в нос. 

Не особо сильно, потому что на нормальный удар его просто не хватает, но охранник отшатывается, а Джесси вскакивает и кидается в виднеющийся поблизости проход между зданиями.

Темный и грязный — пожалуйста, пусть он не окончится тупиком! — полный какого-то дерьма, о которое Джесси спотыкается, но удерживается на ногах и бежит дальше.

— Стой, сученок! — орут за его спиной.

Там же слышен топот, но Джесси быстрее — и ему есть за что бороться.

Прямо, прямо, налево мимо темных коробок высотой до неба, прямо, направо, снова налево, мимо старой, вросшей в землю машины, мимо дверей, мимо мусорных баков, опять налево и в мелкую подворотню. Под ящик — и замереть, не дышать. 

__

_— Почему ты всегда меня находишь?! — возмущается Джесси, ткнув Гейбу пальцем в грудь. — Так нечестно!_

_— Жизнь вообще нечестная штука, Волчонок, — смеется Гейб и вынимает его из кустов, в которые Джесси забился, услышав совсем близко шаги. — Да и ты делаешь не то. Смотри, так, как ты, не убегают._

_Ну да, конечно. Вечно он делает все не так…_

_— Джек! — кричит Гейб, не обращая внимания на то, что Джесси опять надулся. — Поиграй с нами! Мы убегаем и прячемся, а ты нас ищешь._

_— Давайте, — кивает вынырнувший из других кустов Джек и улыбается._

_Гейб улыбается в ответ, берет Джесси за руку и кидается вглубь парка._

_Прямо по дорожке, вниз по холму, в сторону, к мосту, к домику. Открывает дверь, заталкивает Джесси туда, залезает сам и захлопывает за ними дверь._

_— Что? — удивляется Джесси, пытаясь отдышаться. Бегать с Гейбом — то еще удовольствие._

_— Тихо, — шикает на него Гейб и продолжает шепотом: — Когда ты убегаешь, главное — не бежать. Потому что твоя спина видна всем желающим, и те желающие бегут за тобой, чтобы тебя поймать. А тебе нужно оторваться от них один раз и спрятаться. Они пройдут мимо, ты подождешь, выберешься из укрытия и спокойно пойдешь, куда тебе надо. С Джеком это, правда, не сработает, но где-нибудь пригодится._

_В стену домика стучат два раза. Гейб смеется и вылезает, вытягивая Джесси за собой._

_— Теперь вы. И, Джеки, место, чтобы спрятаться, должен выбрать он сам, хорошо?.._

Тогда светило солнце, а Лу писал музыку, забравшись на дерево, и играть с ними не захотел.

Сейчас темно, а Лу далеко, и хрен его знает, когда увидятся.

Если увидятся… 

Шаги раздаются близко, совсем близко — и человек проходит мимо.

Пронесло… Боже, пронесло. Теперь не бежать сразу, а подождать немного и потом уже идти дальше. Правда, куда, Джесси не знает. Но это тоже потом.

— Его здесь нет, — раздается рядом чужой голос. В нем Джесси слышится что-то не то, что-то тут не так, он не понимает что. 

Ящик дергают вверх, Джесси следом за ним, за шиворот, и волокут куда-то так быстро, что он едва успевает переставлять ноги.

Охранник, который его нашел, молчит, только злобно пыхтит, и Джесси пытается вырваться, но ему не удается. Он не может ни ударить нормально, ни пнуть — ничего вообще не может, разве что порвать ворот футболки, чтобы его не удавило, но и это не получается нормально.

— Держи, — Охранник швыряет Джесси на землю. Прямо Хидео под ноги.

— Спасибо, — смеется Хидео. Пинает Джесси по лицу, потом по животу, но прикрыть его у Джесси получается, так что острый носок ботинка прилетает в ладони. — Ты же не думал, сученыш, что у тебя выйдет убежать. Я все время знал, где ты, и жив ты до сих пор лишь потому, что мне хотелось поиграть. А находили мы тебя по кольцу. Там маячок. Не знал? Поднимите его. 

Джесси снова вздергивают вверх — в голове взрывается фейерверк — и ставят на ноги. Придерживают, правда, потому что сам он пытается опять свалиться. 

— Зачем? — спрашивает он. — Что тебе от меня надо? 

Ему еще очень хочется спросить, кто он такой, но какое-то седьмое чувство не дает. 

— От тебя? — Хидео удивляется. — Ничего. Ты так и не понял, да? Не вспомнил меня, сученыш? Ох зря. Впрочем, тебя это не спасло бы. 

Джесси молчит.

Если его отпустят, то он прыгнет в воду, заплывет под сваи, переждет там или поплывет дальше. Если он сможет плыть, конечно. 

Сможет. Деваться все равно некуда. 

Он обязан. 

— Я тебе объясню, — кивает Хидео явно сам себе. — Чтобы ты не сдох в неизвестности. Такое, говорят, страшно. Так вот, дорогуша. Меня зовут Хидео Миура, и я омега Ханзо Шимады. Это я предназначен ему, а не ты. 

Джесси ошалело моргает, а потом смеется. Хохочет до слез, до всхлипов, хоть и знает, что так нельзя. С психами вот так нельзя, особенно если эти психи тебе угрожают, но, господи, как это же это смешно. Его не останавливает даже хлесткая пощечина, от которой в щеке разгорается пожар. 

Он затыкается сам, клацнув зубами, как выключателем, и смотрит Хидео — омеге Ханзо Шимады, ага — в глаза:

— Нет. Его омега — это я. 

То, что надо было промолчать, он понимает секундой позже, когда его снова бьют. Кулаком в лицо, не то чтобы больно, но крайне неприятно. Потом его валят на землю и пинают — один Хидео, судя по всему. Джесси сворачивается в клубок, прикрывая живот, и хихикает каждый раз, когда носок ботинка попадает по его телу.

Ханзо нет… 

Рафаэль тихонько смеется в стороне. 

— Ты не его омега, — шипит Хидео ему в лицо, наклонившись низко и дернув Джесси за волосы. — Ты американский ублюдок, которого Ханзо нашел, чтобы обидеть меня. Мы поругались, а ты влез. Тебя терпели, как игрушку, как дурное домашнее животное, а ты втерся ему в доверие, сделал своих выблядков и начал считать, что все хорошо. Ничего подобного. Тебе здесь не место, и ты умрешь. 

Хидео выпрямляется и брезгливо отряхивает руки. 

— Поднимите его.

Джесси ставят на ноги и опять держат. Он качает головой и улыбается: 

— Ты не прав. Он моя истинная пара. Где он? Что ты с ним сделал?

— С Ханзо все в порядке, он просто спит. А истинная пара… Это сказки, — улыбается в ответ Хидео. — Мы росли вместе, я с детства знал, что выйду за него замуж и буду супругом главы клана, и он это тоже знал. Меня баловали и любили, а потом мы поругались, и Ханзо уехал. Но ничего, ничего. Ты сдохнешь, твои выблядки тоже, и Ханзо снова станет моим. Станет счастливым. А тебе не стоило сюда лезть. К воде его. 

Спит? И не чувствует, что с Джесси все не в порядке? Как так? 

Но проще и приятнее верить в то, что он спит, чем в то, что он умер. Хидэо не стал бы убивать Ханзо, нет.

— Подожди, — просит вдруг Рафаэль. — У нас есть еще час, я тоже хочу сказать. 

Хидео смотрит на него и пожимает плечами: 

— Ну если тебе так хочется. 

Как в плохом фильме про злодеев и одного положительного героя. Прямо сейчас — ну или чуть позже — должна подоспеть помощь, прямо в процессе того, как Рафаэль будет рассказывать Джесси, чем он это все заслужил.

Ему неинтересно, честно.

В воду — это отличная идея, там можно плавать, можно спастись и спасти закорючек. 

— Ты, — смеется Рафаэль, — проиграл, понимаешь. Господи, как же я тебя ненавижу, ты бы знал. Бедный, вечно несчастный омежка, с которым все носились, когда тебя просто нужно было бить. Ах, Джесси пару раз потрогал взрослый мужик, ах, какой Джесси несчастный! Ах, он сломался и теперь боится, ах, его надо любить и все ему разрешать, баловать его и покупать ему все, что он захочет.

Смеяться Рафаэль прекращает, словно его выключили, подскакивает ближе, дышит Джесси в лицо. Он так близко, что на кожу попадает слюна. 

— Ах, он живет у Рейеса и Моррисона и боится! Да там все хотели жить, и только ты выебывался. Ах, приехал альфа и хочет Джесси, Джесси надо помочь, потому что Джесси не готов и вообще у него травма. Ах, Джесси публично его унижает, а потом ему стыдно, ах, он решил все же позволить альфе целовать его немытые ноги! Ах, альфа, оказывается, богат, ах, какая беда. Ты, сученок, всю жизнь просто выпендривался, чтобы получить побольше ништяков. Тебе давали все, что тебе хотелось, а ты ныл и истерил. Тебя любили, а ты этого не ценил. У тебя было все, а ты имел наглость жаловаться. Ты же и к Митчеллу наверняка сам приставал, а потом изображал невинного страдальца. Я, в отличие от тебя, всего добивался сам, мне никто не помогал, но я все равно тебя ненавижу. 

Что на это все сказать, Джесси не знает. Еще ему стыдно, что он не увидел вот этого, не разглядел за якобы дружбой ненависть. А ведь Ханзо Рафаэль не нравился, и не зря. 

Ну да что сейчас сделаешь. Джесси сначала выживет, а потом подумает, куда закопать Рафаэля и как. 

— Мне, и Хидео повезло найти друг друга. Он хотел тебя убить, я хотел сделать так, чтобы ты понял, что такое по-настоящему плохо, чтобы ты хоть раз на своей шкуре ощутил, как это, когда вокруг пиздец, а ты беспомощный и никто к тебе не придет. В итоге мы совместили наши желания, правда, и тут ты умудрился все испортить. Ты должен был решить, что Майк, который не Майк конечно, — настоящий, твой альфа, и на почве этого тихонько самоубиться, но с тобой же вечно все не так… — Рафаэль качает головой и резко успокаивается. — В общем, сдохнешь ты и так, удовольствие я получил, деньги тоже, а Хидео получит Ханзо. И все будут довольны.

Джесси молчит, глядя ему в лицо. Ну а что тут сказать-то? 

Рафаэля это злит.

— Ты считаешь, что я прав? — спрашивает он. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я прав, да? 

— Отодвинься, у тебя изо рта воняет, — отвечает ему Джесси и поворачивает к Хидео голову. — Ханзо все равно не будет твоим, даже если я умру. И вы там вроде собирались меня топить? Так топите уже.

Его снова валят на землю и бьют с таким остервенением, как он бил бы настоящего Майка. Сопротивляться Джесси даже не пытается, только сворачивается клубком, чтобы прикрыть живот. Там закорючки, их трогать совсем нельзя, никому. 

Черт его знает, сколько все это продолжается. Времени нет, только звуки чужого надсадного дыхания и глухие шлепки обуви о тело… Боль возникает и исчезает, чтобы вернуться снова, но в другом месте. Спина, бедро, ладони, висок. Это почти не страшно. По идее сейчас должна прийти помощь, но ее нет.

Джесси выплывет, не убили бы они его раньше времени. 

Не убивают.

Джесси перестает считать количество ударов, остановившись где-то в районе тридцати, но когда-то его поднимают на ноги и тащат за шиворот к воде — в глазах Лжемайка, появившегося за спиной Хидео, тает странное выражение. Как будто он не может поверить в то, что видит. Как будто Джесси ему жалко.

Жалко… 

Поздновато как-то, нет? 

В порту водятся акулы, и довольно много. В основном из-за того, что в воду сбрасывают рыбу, жрать которую приплывает другая рыба, жрать которую приплывают акулы.

Это хреново, но Джесси не собирается торчать в воде долго. Он неплохо плавает, ему есть за что бороться, где-то должен быть Ханзо, семья расстроится, если Джесси погибнет, закорючки умрут вместе с ним — он просто не имеет права стать едой акулам. Так что…

Заплыть под пирс, там должны быть сваи, потом нужно подождать и найти какую-нибудь лестницу. Джесси удержится на поверхности, он обязан удержаться, а между сваями акула не пролезет. 

Он справится.

Его шатает, у него все болит, включая голову, его снова тошнит, но он справится. 

По-другому просто быть не может. 

Хидео вытаскивает из ножен на поясе нож и режет Джесси щеку. Кровь, чтобы привлечь акул? А той, что течет из разбитых губ, недостаточно? 

Какая же все это херня.

Он выплывет, найдет Ханзо и с удовольствием посмотрит, как тот превращает этих ублюдков в фарш. Или пожалуется Джеку — пожалуй, это даже страшнее. 

Ему связывают руки, но не за спиной, что тоже неплохо.

Нет, будет сложно, но сложно не значит невозможно. 

Ханзо нет. 

Он справится. Джесси думает об этом, пока летит в воду и ударяется о нее спиной, пока барахтается, пока старается не дышать и выплыть, глотнуть воздуха, удержаться на поверхности. 

Пока сражается с водой и одеждой, тянущий его на дно.

Пока тонет, погружаясь все глубже в холодную соленую темноту.

Он борется, он пытается бороться, да только нихрена не выходит, но он должен, он обязан жить. Хотя бы ради детей-закорючек, которые погибнут вместе с ним.

Бесполезно. 

Все бесполезно. 

Над ним мелькает тень, еще одна и еще одна, и Джесси закрывает глаза. 

Левая рука ниже локтя взрывается болью, что-то тащит его вниз, а он думает: “Прости меня, я не смог”, не обращаясь ни к кому и ко всем сразу.

К Ханзо, к детям, к родителям, к семье.

Он не справился.

“Простите меня, ладно?”

Воздуха не хватает, но Джесси пока держится, надеясь неизвестно на что.

А потом не дышать становится невозможно, и Джесси делает вдох.


	8. Глава восьмая

Свет включается вдруг, слишком яркий, невыносимый. Тут же выключается, и включается снова, и выключается опять. Несколько раз подряд, медленно и отвратительно больно. 

Ханзо не сразу понимает, что это он просто моргает, но ведь можно закрыть глаза и повернуть голову набок. Голова, кстати, болит — вообще все болит, как будто Ханзо долго и старательно били целой толпой.

Ничего такого не было. Или было? 

В голове у него пусто — чего-то не хватает, а чего? — слабость вьется по рукам змеями, но Ханзо все равно поднимает левую и прикрывает ею лицо.

Что-то не так. 

Что?..

— Ханзо? — тихо зовет его кто-то рядом. 

Он бы ответил, но распухший сухой язык едва ворочается во рту, царапает нёбо, щеки и губы.

Что-то не так. 

Кто-то встает, шуршит одежда, по щеке скользит чья-то рука, пальцы пробираются в волосы, ложатся на затылок, помогают приподнять голову, а губ касается что-то божественно мокрое. 

Вода? Нет, не совсем, но это мокрое льется между губ, и оно волшебное, наверное, потому что и язык уменьшается, и из горла пропадают жившие там колючие твари, и Ханзо наконец-то может говорить:

— Джесси?.. 

— Нет, Ханзо, не Джесси. Ш-ш-ш, не шевелись пока. 

Свет, пробивавшийся между пальцами, становится не таким ярким, Ханзо осторожно снимает ладонь с лица, поворачивается на голос, смотрит на... окно? Скорее всего, это окно, потому что там деревья, они то приближаются, то удаляются, то прячутся за вздувшейся тканью, то снова появляются.

Но это ведь не деревья с ним разговаривали?.. 

Ханзо моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение, видит кусок стены, угол чего-то большого и пластикового, снова ткань и…

— Мама? 

Она кивает, мягко погладив его по голове, улыбается, но видно, что недавно она плакала. Что-то случилось?

Что-то не то. 

За окном темно, уже — или еще? — явно ночь, а из дома Ханзо ушел утром. Из замка? Вечером, начинало темнеть. Что случилось?

Кажется, он спрашивает это вслух, потому что мама наклоняется к нему ближе, убирает со щеки волосы, которые, оказывается, ужасно щекотались, и тихонько вздыхает.

— Ты упал с лестницы, Ханзо. Сначала потерял сознание, а потом упал. 

— Когда?

— Восемь часов назад. 

Что за?.. Ханзо помнит, как собирался уходить, но возле лестницы его поймал Хидео и начал задавать какие-то вопросы, что-то о том, не понадобится ли Джесси помощь с японским и подбором одежды для приема гостей. И смотрел при этом так, что Ханзо стало неловко. Как всегда в его присутствии, впрочем. Как будто он что-то пообещал и не выполнил, вот только он не обещал Хидео ничего и никогда. Он попытался быстрее завершить разговор, но все не получалось, а между тем Джесси было не очень хорошо. 

В последнее время хорошо ему бывало редко, и Ханзо успел раз сорок, наверное, проклясть себя за то, что согласился на детей, дал уговорить себя — да и не сопротивлялся особо, что уж тут. Ханзо нужны наследники, когда-нибудь все равно пришлось бы, Джесси настаивал, хоть и сам не знал, хочет он детей или нет, и проще было сказать ему да, чем отговаривать от того, что Джесси сам же предлагал.

Насколько он ошибся, Ханзо понял в ту же секунду, когда Джесси посмотрел на приготовленную Имаи-сан рыбу, позеленел, выполз из-за стола и убежал. 

— А Джесси? Вы сообщили ему, что случилось? 

Они не могли не сообщить, но Джесси рядом нет, а ведь должен быть. Не то чтобы должен, просто Ханзо знает: Джесси никуда от него не ушел бы в такой ситуации. 

Или ушел бы — спать, например? В конце концов, в последнее время Джесси быстро устает и регулярно засыпает то за столом, то на диване с ноутбуком в обнимку, то в машине. 

На улице ведь ночь, и спать Джесси надо — но?..

Ханзо прислушивается — и ничего не слышит. Вообще ничего, словно вокруг него глухая, бесконечная пустота, словно Джесси никогда и не было, но он ведь был. 

— Мы… — начинает мама и отворачивается, за текущей по ее щеке слезой Ханзо следит с ужасом, не понимая, не желая понимать того, что ему сейчас скажут. — Он умер, Ханзо. Мне жаль. 

Бред. 

Джесси не мог взять и ни с того ни с сего умереть, черт возьми. Он где-то рядом, он где-то есть — его нет… — а это все, вполне возможно, очередная попытка их развести. Не первая и не последняя, но совершенно точно неудачная. Этим, правда, занимался в основном отец — но вдруг и мама присоединилась, чтобы ему угодить? 

Ханзо садится, не обращая внимания на взвывшее тело и полыхнувшую в ребрах боль. Джесси наверняка дома и спит. Или спит где-то здесь, его надо найти — он не мог, не мог, не мог умереть. 

Он слышит только тишину, но ведь так не бывает. 

— Ханзо… — Мама качает головой. — Тебе не стоит вставать.

Конечно. 

Получается у него хреново, его шатает, ноги подгибаются и дрожат, но Ханзо заставляет себя подняться и выпрямиться. Тело отзывается волной боли, плеснувшей за глазами, но это даже близко не так ужасно, как пустота. Словно Джесси и не было никогда.

Ему нужно… нужно?.. 

В палату влетает врач, за ним следом отец и какой-то обалдевший на вид Генджи. Еще Хисато Окубо, глава охраны, невозмутимый и непривычно растрепанный. Врач бросается к Ханзо, светит фонариком ему в глаза, изучает то, что показывают приборы, которые Ханзо сначала не заметил, тянется к нему со шприцом, но вот этого Ханзо ему не позволяет.

— Нет, — приказывает он. — Что бы это ни было — нет. 

Переубеждать его не пытаются.

Джесси нет. 

Они все смотрят на него, словно боятся, что он впадет в буйство и начнет кидаться на людей. Он выглядит как-то так, что такого можно опасаться? Не должен, по идее.

Джесси нет. 

— Ханзо, — начинает отец. — Мне жаль.

Да какого?!. 

— Что случилось? 

Джесси не мог умереть, нет. Значит, нужно разобраться в том, что произошло, найти Джесси — и все станет прекрасно. Пустота на его месте наверняка объясняется как-то очень просто, а сам он где-нибудь есть. Дома, он обязан быть дома. 

— Ты упал с лестницы, потеряв сознание, — сообщает ему Генджи, как будто Ханзо спрашивал об этом.

Что случилось с ним, ему не интересно, но он все равно выслушивает историю о том, как он свалился, сломал себе два ребра — это он превосходно ощущает, кстати, — как его переносили в замковую больницу, обследовали, а он все не приходил в себя. Посмотреть, что у него в крови, они догадались уже почти ночью, нашли остатки золамикрина*, забеспокоились о Джесси, который торчал дома. Потому что отказался прийти в замок из-за плохого самочувствия… 

Все то время, что Ханзо валялся без сознания, Джесси якобы сидел дома — поверить в это не просто сложно, а невозможно, потому что так не бывает. 

Почему это их не встревожило?

Позже вдруг выяснилось, что Джесси не дома, а в порту, а потом сигнал с маячка прервался и…

— Это лучше увидеть, — вздыхает отец. — Ты ведь все равно не поверишь. 

Пока он верит в то, что вокруг него одни идиоты. Понятно, что заботиться о Джесси — не задача семьи Ханзо, а вот в круг обязанностей главы отдела безопасности это очень даже входит. Иначе зачем он вообще нужен? 

— Что увидеть? 

Джесси нет, что они хотят ему показать?.. 

— Пойдем. Тут недалеко.

Недалеко тут только еще несколько палат, кабинеты врачей и морг. Все остальное находится в соседних зданиях. Джесси без сознания в какой-нибудь палате?

Гейб рассказывал, что он чувствовал и лежащего в коме Джека, просто немного по-другому. Джек был, правда, ничего не чувствовал. Но был.

А Джесси нет. 

Ханзо придерживают за руки с двух сторон, потому что идти сам он не особо в состоянии. У него болит все, что может болеть, и то, что не может, тоже. Ну да пересчитать собой парадную лестницу замка и отделаться одними сломанными ребрами — это великая удача, а синяки и ушибы заживут. Ребра тоже, конечно, но не так скоро.

Палаты остаются позади, как и кабинеты, как и помещение с лекарствами, и еще одна, со всякими приборами. 

Так что остается морг — и нет, не надо, пожалуйста. 

Джесси жив, он обязан быть живым, он не мог умереть, не мог, нет. 

Странно, что у Ханзо получается молчать и как-то переставлять ноги. 

Все вообще странно. Может, он просто спит?

Если учесть, как ему больно, то вряд ли, но вдруг он уснул и сейчас смотрит кошмар, а потом проснется, нужно лишь заставить себя открыть глаза.

Не выходит. Ханзо с силой зажмуривается, моргает, отпускает руку Генджи, трет лицо — он не хочет смотреть на то, что ему показывают, и все равно смотрит. 

На длинной и широкой блестящей выдвижной полке лежит рука — не все тело, нет, одна рука, отрезанная — скорее, откушенная — чуть ниже локтя. Бледная, исполосованная полукружьями темных следов, покрытая вязью контура татуировки, украшенная кольцом на безымянном пальце.

Точно такое же надето на Ханзо, но это не рука Джесси. 

Он жив, он где-то есть.

И это — это не он.

Вот только его нет. 

Ханзо трогает руку, почему-то изумляясь твердости и холоду пальцев, касается кольца, бледного синяка возле ногтя, цапарин под костяшками. 

— А где… все остальное? 

Одна лишь рука еще ничего не значит, вот вообще. 

— Пока не нашли, — отзывается Хисато Окубо. — Но, Шимада-сан, мы и не найдем, скорее всего, ничего больше. Его, вероятно, сожрали акулы.

— А руку… живому или мертвому?

Ханзо точно знает, что это можно определить, и от ответа сейчас зависит абсолютно все. Если руку оторвало мертвому, то Ханзо жить больше незачем. Если живому, то есть шанс. 

Вместо Окубо-сана тихо отвечает подошедший патологоанатом: 

— Он был жив, когда это случилось. Судя по реакции тканей и… В общем, Шимада-сан был жив.

Он был жив — значит, он и сейчас жив, но его нет. Ханзо вслушивается изо всех сил, но слышит только пустоту. 

— Мне жаль.

Непонятно, кто это сказал, непонятно, почему Ханзо до сих пор стоит и дышит — возможно, потому что поверить все никак не получается? 

— Как он вообще оказался в воде, если все время был дома? 

Джесси не любит порт и много открытой воды. Бассейн или озеро — пожалуйста, а вот плавать в океане или смотреть на корабли он никогда не хотел и сопротивлялся отчаянно, когда, еще в Лос-Анджелесе, Ханзо звал его на пляж. 

Он не пошел бы туда сам и уж тем более не полез бы к акулам. О них же все знают, но пока не понимают, что с ними делать. Отстреливать запрещает какой-то там фонд, точнее, постоянно протестует, перекрывая рыбакам дорогу на корабль. Отец предлагал просто разогнать их всех к чертям, Ханзо искал какой-нибудь выход, чтобы и этих идиотов не злить, и людей опасности не подвергать, но пока особо не получалось. 

— Мы пока не можем сказать точно, что случилось, Шимада-сан, — это снова Окубо. — Ваш муж вернулся домой за пару минут до того, как вы упали с лестницы. К тому моменту основная часть охраны уже уехала, и остались только дежурные. Я послал одного из них к нему, чтобы вашему мужу сообщили о происшествии и привезли его в замок, но Шимада-сан отказался, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. И — я несколько раз проверял — он все время находился в доме, маячок светился именно там. То, что что-то не так, я понял, когда два часа назад к воротам замка приехал таксист и рассказал, что ваш муж сел в его в машину возле казино и был чем-то сильно напуган. Попросил отвезти его домой, потом, когда они приехали, попросил подождать его, но не на видном месте. Таксист ждал, но приехала другая машина, в которую вашего мужа — видимо, без сознания — положили и увезли. Таксист записал номер, привез его нам, охрана была поднята по тревоге, но к тому моменту маячок уже светился в порту. 

Кто мог напугать Джесси? Зачем? Кому такое нужно? 

И где он сейчас? 

— Дальше, — приказывает Ханзо и накрывает ледяную твердую ладонь своей.

Почему такую твердую, кстати? Ах да… 

— Дальше выяснилось, что сигнал с маячка фальсифицировали и в центральный офис охраны поступали неверные данные. Мы смогли найти правильные и отследить часть передвижений вашего мужа по камерам. Хотите посмотреть?

— Хочу. Прямо здесь. 

Кольцо Джесси цапает ладонь, словно на нем какая-то заусеница. Она появилась дня три назад, когда Джесси зацепился кольцом за выдвижной ящик и надорвал один из элементов узора. А к ювелиру так и не дошел.

С этими кольцами вообще вышло забавно. Ханзо тянул с предложением, ему все казалось, что Джесси не захочет уехать — ну кто бы на его месте уехал от такой семьи? — и боялся отказа, хотя это ничего не изменило бы. Между ними ничего не изменило бы, они бы остались в Америке, потому что без Джесси Ханзо не вернулся бы, а вести его сюда без брака было бы опасно. Муж и просто омега — это слишком разные статусы. 

Черт его знает, сколько бы это все длилось, если бы Джесси не спросил, что его так беспокоит, а после объяснений не сказал бы: “Так поедем, в чем проблема-то?” Ханзо сознался, что тогда им придется пожениться, на что Джесси пожал плечами и согласился. 

Они поженились буквально сутки спустя, и кольца Ханзо купил в первом попавшемся магазине за десять минут до церемонии, да и то только потому, что Джек спросил, а где они. 

Выбрать что-то приличное времени просто не оставалось, но менять их потом Джесси наотрез отказался, хоть и цеплялся петлями узора на кольце за все, что мог. 

Куда забавнее то, что Ханзо досталось кольцо, предназначенное для омеги. У Джесси больше руки, шире пальцы, вот и пришлось меняться. 

Были. Нет, есть и сейчас. Одна, по крайней мере, точно еще есть. 

Окубо останавливается с другой стороны полки, включает экран планшета, выводит на него видео. Не очень четкое — видимо, с уличной камеры, к тому же в большом приближении. 

Джесси выбегает из парка, панически оглядывается и кидается в трамвай.

Следующая запись лучше. Джесси падает на сиденье, складывается пополам — прячется? — через несколько остановок выпрямляется и оглядывается. Он явно пытается сделать вид, что ему хорошо, но Ханзо видит, насколько ему страшно. Видит, как едва заметно дрожат его руки, как на лбу набухают капли пота, как загнанно Джесси дышит, как растерянно роется в сумке и ищет что-то в кошельке — и не находит? 

В очередном видео Джесси почему-то одет в костюм ковбоя, и Ханзо не сразу его узнает. Смотреть на то, как Джесси ест, — приятно, вот только что опять напугало его потом?

Что вообще его пугает, чего он боится? Что произошло в доме, раз Джесси из него сбежал, да еще и не в замок, а наоборот, подальше от него? Они ведь не раз обсуждали, что если что-то случится, нужно идти сюда. Да, здесь не особо приятно, но зато здесь есть люди, у которых нет важнее дел, чем обеспечить Джесси безопасность. 

Что напугало его возле офиса Overwatch? 

И как Ханзо умудрился именно в этот момент оказаться без сознания? Как он вообще посмел?.. 

Или это было подстроено? Но кем? 

— Дальше пока ничего нет. Мы ищем, дежурного охранника уже допрашивают, но он молчит. Пока. Я думаю, через два часа мы найдем все возможные видеозаписи и сможем составить более полную картину. Как раз к приезду Рейес-сана. Водолазы тоже еще работают и будут работать, пока не найдут хоть что-нибудь. 

Хоть что-нибудь. 

Хоть что-нибудь… 

Ханзо сжимает пальцы на запястье Джесси — и не чувствует пульс. Его нет, это логично, откуда бы он взялся, если рука лежит отдельно от Джесси, а Джесси находится неизвестно где. Но именно это вдруг заставляет Ханзо поверить. 

В то, что все закончилось.

В то, что ничего хорошего больше никогда не будет.

В то, что Джесси нет, а с ним и детей, которых он обзывал закорючками и немного боялся. 

Кто-то позвонил Гейбу — это хорошо. С ним, наверное, приедет и Джек, а Джек умеет убивать медленно и очень больно. 

Жить Ханзо все равно не заслужил и не хочет, вот только сначала он должен отомстить.

Джесси не сошел бы с ума на ровном месте, он сильный, он справился с тем, что сломало бы других. Значит, его пугали специально, значит, его смерть — это дело чьих-то рук, и тех людей можно найти, их можно пытать… Это не вернет Джесси, нет. Ну и что? Какая разница? 

— Сообщите мне, когда что-нибудь выясните, — просит он. Обводит кончиками пальцев голову дракона, сжимает кольцо и убирает руку.

Он попрощается потом, когда убьет тех, кто это с ним сделал.

Если успеет, если Джек не убьет его раньше. Но даже если так — возможно, у них получится встретиться снова? В другой жизни или где-нибудь после смерти, чтобы Ханзо получил шанс попросить прощения.

За то, что бросил его, когда был нужнее всего.

За то, что ничего не почувствовал.

За то, что обещал быть рядом и защищать, помогать и поддерживать, а вместо этого валялся в замке, пока Джесси гоняли по городу.

Он убирает с лица волосы, не смотрит ни на кого, идет к дверям, а оттуда к выходу.

Ребра отзываются болью на каждое движение, на каждый вдох и выдох — раньше Ханзо этого не замечал, а теперь даже рад. Хоть какое-то наказание, хоть что-то.

— Куда ты? — зовет его мать. 

Он отвечает, почему бы и нет: 

— Домой. 

Ему нужно туда, вдруг он ошибся, вдруг Джесси все же дома, вдруг… 

И надеяться тоже больно, а не надеяться не получается.

Хотя бы потому, что кроме надежды у него ничего больше нет. 

И не будет никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *несуществующее обезболивающее со странными побочками


	9. Глава девятая

— Ханзо? — зовет его мама. 

— Оставь его, — советует отец. — Ему нужно…

Что именно ему нужно, Ханзо уже не слышит, выбравшись из морга в коридор. Его шатает, босые ноги мерзнут, он цепляется за стены, потом за перила лестницы, спускаясь из здания, за деревья, растущие вдоль дороги, за чужие машины, кусты, ворота.

— Шимада-сан? — Охранник вскакивает в своей будке, смотрит растерянно, наверное. Ханзо его не видит, сам он смотрит строго перед собой. 

— Открой. 

Стоять сложно, дышать больно, охрана за спиной Ханзо перешептывается еле слышно. Ему все равно. 

Ворота вздрагивают и медленно разъезжаются в стороны. Ханзо не ждет, когда места будет достаточно, чтобы пройти. Он протискивается в щель, ободрав руки, сжимает зубы, чтобы не вскрикнуть.

Своих сопровождающих он тоже не ждет, хотя они и зовут его, торопятся, подбираются поближе, пытаясь поддержать.

Где они были, когда Джесси требовалась защита?

“А ты? Где был ты?” 

Там же, где они, — и он виноват куда больше. 

“Прости меня...”

Джесси не отвечает, там, где он чувствовался, — ледяная, глухая пустота. 

Мелкие камни и мусор впиваются в подошвы, Ханзо раздирает ладони, когда спотыкается и падает, но встает сам, стряхнув с себя и кинувшуюся помогать охрану, и прибежавшего неизвестно откуда Хидео. Последний все равно лезет, то погладить по голове, то обнять, бормочет что-то там, и Ханзо отталкивает его от себя: 

— Пошел вон. 

Хидео не виноват, понятно, но сейчас Ханзо просто не способен нормально с ним общаться. Его и обычно-то не всегда хватало, а сейчас… 

— Но?.. — бормочет Хидео.

Его уводят, наверное, во всяком случае, рядом его больше нет, а Ханзо продолжает упорно тащиться вперед. Два несчастных квартала до дома растягиваются в бесконечный поход в неизвестность. Шаг за шагом, хватаясь за стены чужих домов, за машины, но только не за чужие руки. 

Рук он не заслужил — он не заслужил ничего на самом деле. 

Джесси был бы жив, если бы Ханзо не приехал к нему. Не привез его сюда, не оставил бы одного. Если бы Ханзо поехал к нему сразу же, как почувствовал, что ему плохо. Если бы пошел с ним по тем магазинам. Если бы Ханзо не существовало, Джесси был бы жив.

Он — и дети. 

Смешные, крохотные закорючки, которых Ханзо не разглядел бы, если бы врач не показал. 

На лице Джесси читался натуральный ужас, когда он смотрел на монитор аппарата УЗИ. Словно у него никак не получалось поверить, что вот это вот сейчас спрятано в нем. 

Джесси больше нет — и закорючек нет тоже. 

А Ханзо зачем-то остался. 

До дома еще три метра, два, один. Две ступени вверх, открытая дверь, которую Ханзо захлопывает за собой, вроде бы ударив кого-то. Наплевать. 

Здесь пахнет цветущей вишней и Джесси. Солнцем и нагретым им летним лугом. Не три ноты, как обычно, а куда больше, и разобрать их было невозможно. Ханзо и не пытался никогда. Разве что когда впервые ощутил этот запах?..

 

__

_Шум толпы оглушает на секунду. Ханзо замирает в дверях, оглядывается, обнаруживает стойку администратора слева от себя и пробирается туда._

_Он не опаздывает, но вот-вот начнет, так что стоит поторопиться, а не получается. Толпа вокруг замолкает постепенно — и все равно как-то сразу, и в наступившей тишине отчетливо слышен двойной, ужасно громкий рев. Как раз где-то возле администратора, ну что же Ханзо так не везет? Сначала Грей-сан тянул с переводом, не объясняя почему, потом вышли на новый виток очередные скандалы с отцом, которому решительно не нравилось желание Ханзо уехать к омеге._

_“Ты даже не знаешь, кто он!” — орал обычно сдержанный отец._

_“Зато я знаю, что я ему нужен!” — не менее громко возмущался Ханзо, тоже к крику не склонный, но слушать это все было выше его сил._

_Мать вмешалась, и его отпустили, правда почти выгнав при этом из клана, но Ханзо плевать хотел и на клан, и на семью._

_Потом он не мог улететь из-за тайфуна, потом по пробкам добирался в главный офис Overwatch, и вот теперь между ним и Джеком Моррисоном стоит — точнее, сидит — какое-то растрепанное недоразумение._

_Молодой — наверное, ровесник Ханзо — омега, одетый в свежепорванную футболку и грязные джинсы, устроился напротив маленькой и такой же грязной девочки и ревет с ней в один голос. Причем если девочка плачет, то омега явно притворяется. Зачем?_

_А, это воспитательный прием, понимает Ханзо, когда девочка резко замолкает и тычет омегу пальцем в лоб. Что именно она спрашивает, он не слышит и подбирается немного ближе. Ему интересно: дома такое представление можно увидеть только там, где есть туристы, да и то… не часто. Ханзо вот не видел._

_Девочка снова готовится зареветь, но омега успевает раньше и воет в полный голос, настолько самозабвенно, что Ханзо даже завидует немного. Он не умеет вот так, но стоит ли учиться?_

_А еще — его омега где-то совсем близко и отчаянно смущается._

_Наверное, если оглядеться, то его можно будет увидеть. Вместо этого Ханзо смотрит, как девочка напряженно хмурит лоб, явно пытаясь понять, что сейчас происходит, и хмыкает непроизвольно, потому что выглядит она очень мило._

_По идее, его никто не должен был услышать, но нет, омега сначала косится в его сторону, потом поворачивает голову, выдыхает и…_

_Мир замедляется, сердце подпрыгивает в горло и колотится там, как ненормальное, и Ханзо застывает, наблюдает за тем, как омега — его омега! — прикрывает глаза, принюхиваясь, как подрагивают его ноздри, и совсем чуть-чуть приоткрываются губы, и на скулы наползает румянец._

_Все оказалось так просто, а ведь Ханзо думал, что его придется искать по всей стране, но нет же, вот он, всего три шага вперед — и жизнь наконец-то станет правильной. И Ханзо почти шагает, и тут…_

_Его омега пугается — но чего?_

_С его лица разом стекают все краски, он вскакивает, схватив девочку, и кидается куда-то, подальше от Ханзо. И мечтает при этом о том, чтобы Ханзо не стало._

_Надо пойти за ним, но нельзя. Успокоить его, но Ханзо знает, что это не поможет._

_Что-то не так, что-то пошло не туда, его здесь совсем не ждали, и это обидно._

_В первую очередь тем, что он не понимает почему._

_Он выяснит, но не прямо сейчас._

_Его омеге — как его зовут? — нужно время, чтобы успокоиться, жаль, что Ханзо не может быть с ним рядом._

_Но будет._

_А пока он добирается до того места, где его омега сидел, и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь надышаться его запахом впрок. Запахом летнего, нагретого солнцем луга, без отдельных нот. Ханзо даже не слышал, что такое бывает, но с другой стороны, его омега может быть только особенным. Просто потому что он его._

__

Ну кто же знал, что особенным Джесси окажется во всех смыслах и попытки Ханзо добраться до него будут сначала натыкаться на стену глухой молчаливой ненависти, потом на молчаливое игнорирование, чуть позже на ругань, несколько публичных унижений, скандалы и крики — и закончится все тихой просьбой убраться. 

Тот Джесси, который пришел к нему тем вечером и признался, что не знает, как поступать дальше, был другим. Ханзо не разделяет их, нет, того первого, который исходил от ненависти на яд, второго, который боялся прикосновений и убегал, стоило Ханзо сделать что-то не то, и третьего, который засыпал с ним рядом, выпихивал во сне из кровати и падал сверху, переехал с ним сюда… 

Это все — один и тот же человек, просто на разных стадиях жизни и взросления. 

Его больше нет.

Из зеркала в прихожей на Ханзо таращится совершенно белое, встрепанное, одичалое существо, одетое в футболку и мягкие брюки.

Это он сам, понимает Ханзо пару долгих минут спустя. Ну да, он же терпеть не мог больничные рубашки и мгновенно переодевался вот в такую пижаму. Видимо, его решили не злить и одели, как нужно, сразу же, когда он оказался в больнице.

Слева от него шкаф, в нем верхняя одежда. Его собственная и Джесси. Легкая ветровка, строгое пальто, которое Джесси нежно обожал, и тяжелая куртка, кожаная, вся в заклепках. Подарок Джека и Гейба на двадцатый что ли день рождения. Джесси влезал в нее при первой же возможности и таскал, пока не становилось слишком холодно.

Ханзо снимает ее с вешалки, принюхивается — Джесси пахнет еще сильнее, как будто он рядом, но, вскинувшись и оглядевшись, Ханзо все равно никого не находит. Он тут один, хотя за дверью слышны голоса. 

Где они?..

“А где был ты?” 

Ему кажется, что это спросил Джесси, но Джесси нет, и Ханзо снова утыкается лицом в его куртку. Трется лбом и кончиком носа о шелковую подкладку, прижимается к ней щекой, дышит, дышит. В груди рождается крик, дикий, нечеловеческий вой, и Ханзо пытается удержать его внутри, да только не выходит. 

Он кричит, пока хватает воздуха, пока легкие не начинают гореть, слушает сам себя — и не узнает. Легче не становится. Никогда больше не станет, наверное. 

За дверья волной вспыхивают и тут же умолкают голоса, а Ханзо сползает по стене на пол. 

Куда там. Его колотит так, что стучат зубы, он бьется затылком о стену, но боль не уходит. Не физическая, как раз ее недостаточно. А другая, выматывающая, бесконечная боль от того, что Джесси нет. 

— Шимада-сан? — зовут его. — Вы в порядке? 

— Пошли вон, — отзывается Ханзо. 

С ним все просто великолепно. Изумительно. Прекраснейше, да. 

Надо взять себя в руки. Скоро прилетит Гейб, а потом и Джек, наверное. Ханзо обязан посмотреть им в глаза и сказать, что уберечь их сына у него не получилось.

Он должен отомстить.

Он должен похоронить то… что осталось. 

Вместо этого всего Ханзо ложится на бок и накрывается курткой Джесси.

Его нет, но можно вспоминать. Нужно. Чтобы Джесси хоть где-то, хоть как-то еще был.

__

_— Еще десять минут, ладно? — просит Джесси и убегает вглубь квартиры._

_Ханзо вздыхает, разувается и идет следом за ним, потому что понимает: десятью минутами Джесси не ограничится, особенно если учесть, что одет он в пижамные штаны, явно не умыт и не причесан._

_— Сомбра, черт возьми! — раздается откуда-то из глубины квартиры вопль. — Что ты там делаешь? Вылезай немедленно!_

_— Не хочу!_

_— Она сидит в кухонном ящике, — доверительно сообщает Ханзо Лена из-под стола в гостиной. — А я тут. Ты только не говори ему, ладно?_

_— Конечно, — соглашается Ханзо, однако не сообщает ей, что ее и так прекрасно видно. Вон пятка в оранжевом носке торчит, например._

_Где Хана, неизвестно, но наверняка тоже где-нибудь спряталась. По отдельности Джесси справляется с каждой, а вот со всеми одновременно справиться может один Джек, даже у Гейба не получается._

_Ханзо немного странно думать о них по именам и обращаться на ты, но после того, как Джесси пришел к нему и остался, Джек решительно отказывался отзываться на "Моррисон-сан" вне работы. Просто делал вид, что не слышит._

_— Сомбра! — Джесси уже орет, и Ханзо торопится к нему помогать. Его-то девчонки слушаются, непонятно почему._

_Сомбра и в самом деле сидит в шкафу, а на полу валяются стеклянные банки с какой-то едой, часть которой печально рассыпалась. Это не дети, а катастрофа, Джека дома нет и ближайшие дни не будет, Гейб вернется вечером, так что девчонки на Джесси — и он не справляется. Злится так, что если присмотреться, то можно увидеть идущий из ноздрей дым, и нервничает, почему-то из-за Ханзо._

_Зачем, глупый?_

_Сомбра забивается еще глубже в шкафчик, уворачивается от протянутых рук Джесси, потом видит Ханзо и удивляется:_

_— Ой, привет. А ты уже пришел, да?_

_— Нет, не пришел, — качает головой Ханзо. — Вылезай. Если через десять минут мы не выйдем из дома, то опоздаем в парк._

_— В парк невозможно опоздать! — возмущается его враньем Хана из-за закрытой дверцы соседнего шкафчика._

_Джесси протяжно стонет, шлепает ладонью по лицу и отползает за стол. Садится, прячет нос в локтевом сгибе, замирает так, и только плечи у него трясутся все отчетливее._

_Со стороны можно решить, что он плачет, но на самом деле он смеется, умудряясь делать это тихо. Ай-ай-ай._

_— Смотри. — Ханзо показывает его Сомбре. — Видишь, до чего вы его довели?_

_Хана выглядывает из своего шкафа и задумчиво хмурится. Из гостиной прибегает Лена и тоже смотрит._

_— Он плачет, да? — спрашивает она. — Потому что мы непослушные? Или потому что ты теперь нас всех должен ждать?_

_Джесси всхлипывает и тяжело вздрагивает, но не поднимает голову._

_Сомбра, подумав, вылезает из шкафа, и Хана следом за ней._

_— Ты только не злись, — просят они обе, и Лена добавляет: — На него не злись. Он не виноват, честно. Мы сейчас оденемся и пойдем — и никуда не опоздаем._

_Они убегают быстрее, чем Ханзо успевает сказать, что не злится, грохочут чем-то в глубине квартиры, а Джесси выпрямляется и отчетливо хрюкает._

_У него красное лицо и трясутся губы, он подтаскивает Ханзо к себе за руку, утыкается ему в живот и оттуда уже смеется, глухо и все равно весело._

_— Ты чего? — тихонько спрашивает Ханзо, запустив пальцы ему в волосы._

_Джесси мотает головой, вздыхает и отстраняется, поднимаясь на ноги._

_— Мне ужасно с тобой повезло, — сообщает он вместо ответа. — Спасибо. Сами мы еще месяц собирались бы, а ты пришел и быстренько решил все проблемы. Теперь надо, чтобы девицы оделись нормально, и можно идти. Я пойду посмотрю, что они там делают, ладно?_

_Ханзо кивает и с трудом заставляет себя закрыть рот. Джесси никогда не говорил ему ничего подобного, и от его слов Ханзо чувствует себя так, словно теперь он сумеет взлететь и свернуть разом все горы, параллельно достав с неба парочку лун. Для Джесси, все для него одного._

_Луна и горы ему не нужны, но Ханзо все равно готов на что угодно, и даже просить не надо…_

__

Конечно, они ушли из дома только через час, потому что Джесси уговаривал девчонок переодеться из парадных платьев вроде диснеевских во что-нибудь более подходящее парку, переодевался сам, и это почему-то затянулось, потом девчонки захотели в туалет, по очереди и примерно тогда, когда они доходили до двери. 

Проблема решилась бы, стоило бы Ханзо нахмуриться, но это у него не получалось, он был слишком счастлив. И было слишком хорошо — и в парке, тоже. 

Они нагулялись по самые уши, накормили девчонок мороженым и картошкой фри — с разрешения Джека, само собой, но Джесси и Ханзо делали вид, что чуть ли не на преступление идут, соглашаясь, — выиграли им в тире плюшевых зверей, а себе галстук-бабочку, красный в белую крапинку, разрисовали у художника лица, причем всем, покормили уток в пруду и посмотрели на представление клоунов. 

Идти домой никто не желал, но ближе к вечеру нужно было вернуться, а Ханзо разрешили посидеть там еще немного. Пока Джесси кормил, мыл и укладывал сестер, пока ел сам и клевал за столом носом. Уходить не хотелось, но пришлось, это было одним из правил их общения: оставаться на ночь мог Джесси у Ханзо, но не наоборот, так что когда-то Ханзо все же встал и направился к двери, и Джесси за ним следом. И надо было бы уже прощаться, но Джесси почему-то молчал, а потом аккуратно взял Ханзо под затылок, потянул к себе и поцеловал. 

В первый раз по своей инициативе. И неизвестно, чем бы все это закончилось, если бы Лена не проснулась и не заявилась в коридор в поисках Джесси. 

Из всех его сестер именно она обожала Джесси больше всего и вместе с ним сначала крайне не любила Ханзо, затем привыкала к нему, тихонько обожала, пока не поняла, что еще немного — и он увезет Джесси далеко-далеко. Тогда им они выдержали целую войну, и ведь они — вдвоем! — чуть не проиграли, но вовремя вмешался Джек и прекратил все эти безобразия вроде спрятанных ключей, постоянных болезней, если Джесси нет рядом, истерик и скандалов.

Возможно, Лена была права, и Ханзо совсем не стоило тащить Джесси сюда? 

Может, она чувствовала что-нибудь, у детей ведь часто бывает подобное. 

В любом случае сейчас уже поздно. 

Он упирается во что-то ногой. Что-то шуршащее, что-то, чего не должно быть. Ханзо все равно, но он садится, охнув от боли, прошившей бок, и с удивлением смотрит на пакеты в углу. Обычные такие пластиковые белые пакеты с логотипом супермаркета на боку.

Джесси ездил за продуктами? Почему сам?

Надо будет его…

Ханзо прокусывает губу до крови, лишь бы отвлечься, лишь бы не додумывать эту мысль.

...спросить, когда он вернется.

А пока разобрать то, что он купил. Чтобы не испортилось. 

Он заставляет себя встать, поднимает покупки, тащит их на кухню, не выпуская из другой руки куртку. Оставить ее где-то невозможно, но так неудобно, и Ханзо надевает ее, на пару секунд ткнувшись носом в воротник. 

Джесси ужасно раздражало то, что в его запахе больше трех нот, и никто не мог переубедить его, что так даже лучше. Полнее и правильнее, что ли? 

Ханзо вытаскивает из первого пакета еду. Упаковка копченой курицы, головка салата, сыр в плотной упаковке, маленькая дыня, пучок мяты, оливковое масло с лимоном, сухарики.*

В другом лежат орехи и конфеты, попкорн, пластиковые контейнеры с крошечными овощами и еще один пакет, бумажный, плотный, украшенный логотипом известного в городе магазина с товарами для оружия. Чехлы, ножны, все такое — Ханзо часто там бывал, а что там делал Джесси? 

Покупал ему подарок, понимает Ханзо, вытащив из конверта чек. Перчатки для лука… 

В последнем пакете клубника и чипсы, уложенные на большую круглую коробку, перевязанную радужным бантом?

Что там? 

Ханзо внимательно разглядывает крышку, но она не дает никаких ответов, так что ее приходится снять.

Лучше бы он этого не делал. 

Джесси все никак не хотел покупать вещи для детей.

"Я не знаю, что нужно", "Я не хочу один", "Еще рано, успеем сто раз", "Пусть сначала Джек приедет и подскажет"...

Ханзо мечтал купить хоть что-нибудь и детям, и Джесси, что-нибудь безумное дорогое, но он не знал что. 

Больше некому.

А Джесси неожиданно купил подарочный набор для будущих родителей-бета. Соски, бутылочки, комбинезоны швами наружу, крохотные мягкие тапочки в длину меньше пальцев Ханзо.

Он раскладывает все по цветам, оранжевое, красное, фиолетовое, зеленое, синее. Сгребает все в кучу, опускается на стул, утыкается в вещи лицом, натянув сверху на голову куртку, и замирает так.

Что-то давит на скулу, что-то упирается в щеку, что-то щекочет губы. Сидеть так неудобно, но Ханзо даже не пытается устроиться удобнее и закрывает глаза. 

Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, а потом он возьмет себя в руки и поедет встречать Гейба. 

__

_— Ханзо, — зовет его Джесси и чувствуется при этом так, словно вот-вот сломается._

_Ханзо оборачивается, смотрит ему в лицо — и знает, что сейчас ему скажут. Ему бы убежать, заткнуть уши, сделать вид, что его здесь нет, чтобы не слышать, чтобы дать себе хоть какой-нибудь шанс, но это слишком трусливо, так что Ханзо остается на месте._

_Он почему-то не подумал сделать хотя бы одну фотографию, а сейчас уже не удастся. Возможно, что-нибудь найдется в Сети? Или Моррисон-сан поделится. Одной, любой, даже смазанной, чтобы кроме воспоминаний было еще что-нибудь._

_— Я… — начинает Джесси, сглатывает, переводит взгляд на кончик носа Ханзо и продолжает: — Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Пожалуйста. Уехал от меня подальше и больше никогда не приближался. Договорились?_

_— Конечно, — кивает Ханзо. — Как скажешь. Я уеду завтра утром. Если ты не против, я хотел бы перевестись в токийский филиал Overwatch, и для этого мне нужна подпись мистера Моррисона, а его сейчас нет в городе. Ты согласен подождать до утра? Я буду у себя и не побеспокою тебя, а потом улечу первым же самолетом._

_— Да, конечно, — растерянно соглашается Джесси._

_Его удивляет то, что Ханзо послушался? Почему? Неужели он так и не понял, что Ханзо сделает что угодно, лишь бы ему было хорошо? Умрет, убьет кого-нибудь, вывернется наизнанку… Уехать — это самое простое. Это больно и страшно, но просто._

_— Спасибо. — Теперь Ханзо кланяется. Ну вот и все._

_Вот и все. Он не смог и другого шанса не получит, нужно учиться как-то жить дальше, но Ханзо пока не знает как. Даже предположить не может. Но он справится, потому что Джесси не хочет, чтобы он умирал, Джесси нужно, чтобы он где-нибудь был, и он будет._

_Теперь податься чуть ближе, вдохнуть запах, родной и любимый, запомнить его навсегда, потому что это последний раз, когда Ханзо чувствует его так близко, а после развернуться и уйти._

_Не оборачиваться, хотя взгляд Джесси жжет между лопаток, не смотреть, нельзя._

_Ханзо заходит в лифт, изо всех сил стараясь не прислушиваться, и все равно чувствует, как Джесси сейчас не по себе. Не плохо, а именно странно, словно он не знает, все ли правильно он сделал. Все ли так, как должно быть._

_— Все так, — тихо говорит Ханзо на японском, который здесь никто не понимает. — Все правильно, хороший мой. Тебе будет лучше без меня._

_Конечно, Джесси его не слышит, но вернуться и сказать ему то же самое Ханзо не в состоянии. Ему надо собираться. Надо позвонить домой и сказать отцу, что тот был прав, что он не нужен своему омеге и не встречаться с ним было бы правильнее: Ханзо мог бы мечтать о нем, а о чем мечтать теперь?_

_Его этаж, коридор, дверь, мелкая прихожая — одиночество, наконец-то. Больше сдерживаться не нужно._

_Ханзо бьет кулаком ни в чем не виноватую стену. Больно, но больно недостаточно. Значит, надо еще раз, и еще раз, и снова, пока на белой краске не начинают оставаться кровавые следы, а ладони не сводит от боли._

_Только это не помогает. Джесси очень далеко, Джесси плохо, и все, что Ханзо способен сделать для него, — это исчезнуть. Чем быстрее, тем лучше, но ему подарили время до утра. Не рядом, но хотя бы в одном здании, хотя бы вот так…_

_Он не поедет домой, по крайней мере сразу. Его умения и знания вполне пригодятся в Токио, а дома ему придется заниматься кланом, да и… работать с Греем, омегой отца, человеком, который не сдается третье десятилетие, хотя шансов у него никаких, Ханзо стыдно. Он сам ведь сдался. Недостаточно старался, не проявил настойчивости… Хотя с Джесси такое закончилось бы, скорее всего, грустно, убийством, например._

_Джесси станет лучше без него, и Ханзо, оторвав от стены перемазанные в крови ладони, идет собираться._

_Вещей не так много, и сложить их можно за полчаса, но Ханзо не торопится. Он все равно не будет сегодня спать, так что имеет смысл растянуть сборы. Потом заказать какой-нибудь еды, посмотреть фильм или почитать. Отвлечься. Не получится, конечно, но Ханзо попытается, потому что ему теперь всю жизнь вот так… отвлекаться._

_Он пьет воду из-под крана, моет руки, приводит себя в порядок: наследник главы клана должен в любой ситуации выглядеть опрятно. Этого правила Ханзо маниакально придерживается даже наедине с собой, так что он еще и причесывается, заново собирает волосы в хвост, переодевается, потому что запачкал футболку кровью, вытаскивает чемодан, сваливает на кровать вещи._

_Джесси чувствуется грустным и потерянным._

_"Зачем же ты так с собой? Ты ведь сам решил все за нас обоих, почему тебе сейчас плохо? Ты ведь так долго к этому шел, это стоило тебе стольких сил, ну почему сейчас ты не знаешь, этого ли ты хотел?"_

_Ни один из этих вопросов Ханзо никогда ему не задаст. Он проиграл по всем статьям и теперь должен уйти._

_Он не сразу понимает, что Джесси… приближается?.. Медленно, но приближается._

_Это ничего не значит, возможно, ему просто захотелось прогуляться по лестнице вниз, но Ханзо идет к дверям, останавливается перед ними, замирает, заставляя себя не двигаться. Как и Джесси в коридоре._

_Джесси плохо, но Ханзо прекрасно понимает, что открывать дверь, пока он не постучит, нельзя. Он должен и это тоже решить сам, так что нужно стоять тихо-тихо._

_Джесси стучит за секунду до того, как Ханзо все же отваживается выйти к нему._

_Он выглядит откровенно несчастным и замученным, немного злым, но…_

_— Я не знаю, что делать, — тихо говорит Джесси и закрывает глаза. — Помоги мне._

_Ханзо молчит, не в силах поверить в то, что ему подарили шанс. А потом он гладит Джесси кончиками пальцев по щеке, кладет ему на затылок ладонь, тянет к себе._

_Не заставляет, а направляет, подсказывает…_

_Джесси шагает к нему, прижимается лбом к его лбу, жмурится, пытаясь заставить себя не трястись, но ничего у него не выходит._

_И Ханзо держит его, давая привыкнуть, молчит, один раз рыкнув на шутников в коридоре, и потом, когда Джесси немного расслабляется, начинает говорить:_

_— Все будет хорошо. Теперь все точно будет хорошо. Я с тобой, я рядом, я буду с тобой так, как захочешь ты, но буду. Защищать тебя, любить тебя, помогать тебе, поддерживать тебя и баловать. Исполнять любую твое прихоть, даже самую глупую, охранять твой сон, ты только не убегай. Ты только позволь мне все это._

_Джесси ничего не понимает, конечно, но утыкается лицом в шею Ханзо. Обнимает его, и лишь тогда Ханзо закрывает за ним дверь._

__

Потом Ханзо отвел его на диван, лег рядом, прижал к себе и ничуть не удивился, когда Джесси, порассматривав молча его лицо пару минут, заснул, словно его выключили. У него даже губы дрожали немного от усталости, а тени от синяков под глазами стекали до скул. Такой большой, такой сильный — и такой хрупкий, боги. Ханзо боялся сжать его посильнее, хоть и знал, что Джесси совсем не так просто сломать, как кажется. И тогда он не знал еще ничего о Митчелле, о том, что тот делал с Джесси. 

__

_— Доброе утро, соня, — зовет его Джесси._

_Кровать прогибается под его весом, в волосы Ханзо ныряют чужие пальцы, проходятся от затылка к шее, замирают на плече и сползают ниже, к лопатке._

_— Доброе утро, — отзывается Ханзо, не поднимая головы._

_От Джесси пахнет ванилью так, словно он в ней купался. Интересно почему?_

_— Когда ты вернулся и почему не разбудил меня? — Джесси наклоняется, укладывается на его спину, оглаживает раскрытой ладонью бок, пока не добирается до бедра. — О. Шимада-сан изволит спать без пижамы?_

_— Мы прилетели в три часа ночи. А ты так сладко спал, что будить тебя мне совсем не хотелось. А пижама… От одного раза без нее ничего ведь не случится?_

_Вообще Джесси не особо любит, когда рядом с ним спит кто-то голый, но переодеваться у Ханзо не было сил, честно._

_— Случится, — не соглашается Джесси. — Нечто абсолютно ужасное и кошмарное. Я думаю, мне придется тебя наказать, потому что ты совершенно непослушный и не соблюдаешь элементарные правила._

_Одеяло сползает все ниже, Джесси целует открывающуюся кожу вдоль позвоночника и уползает Ханзо куда-то в ноги. Кусает левую ягодицу, шлепает по правой и ныряет между ними языком._

_Ханзо подбрасывает на кровати, мгновенно вставший член неприятно трется о какую-то складку на простыне, язык Джесси медленно-медленно двигается по ложбинке, не проникая внутрь, но и этого хватает, боги._

_— Зачем? — хрипло спрашивает Ханзо, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Не надо, Джесси._

_— Надо. Не дергайся._

_Но зачем? Или это попытка вернуть долг? Неделю назад Ханзо не мог оторваться от Джесси, пока не вылизал его всего. На самом деле всего. Теперь он, возможно, считает, что должен сделать то же для Ханзо? Не надо, он ведь…_

_— Ты не… не обязан…_

_— Конечно, я не обязан. Но хочу. Так что лежи и страдай, это ведь наказание._

__

Ханзо кончил тогда раньше, чем Джесси перешел с языка на пальцы. Кончил просто от мысли, что Джесси, тихонько урча и постанывая, трахает его языком, прихватив за бедра, чтобы Ханзо не сбежал. 

Это было так хорошо, что почти больно, и после он подмял Джесси под себя и долго-долго целовал его в благодарность. А Джесси отбивался и возмущался, что ты подумай, где находился мой язык, и вообще, давай вставать, там кекс остывает. 

Ханзо плевать хотел и на кекс, и на возмущения, ему хотелось прижать Джесси к себе и остаться вот так навсегда. Хотя бы на десять минут, и Джесси почувствовал это, расслабился, замолк, ответил на поцелуй, обнял Ханзо ногами за талию и закрыл глаза.

С ним было…

Боги, ну почему “было”? 

За что?..

__

_Ханзо стискивает зубы, сжимает кулаки, заставляет себя не двигаться и дышать ровно, — и все равно почти не в состоянии больше терпеть._

_В следующий раз — если он переживет этот, конечно — нужно будет попросить Джесси использовать наручники, потому что Ханзо все сложнее не шевелиться. Делать вид, что он спокоен, несмотря на гладящие кожу ладони и горячее гибкое тело рядом. Что он не реагирует на это, что ему все равно — ему не все равно, Джесси не может этого не замечать, но притворяется, что не замечает._

_Кончики его пальцев блуждают по животу Ханзо чуть выше резинки пижамных штанов, обводят пупок, скользят выше, к груди, к ключицам. Ханзо хочется выть и кричать, хочется обнять его, поцеловать нормально, вылизать всего с головы до ног, но…_

_Потом, когда-нибудь позже, когда Джесси привыкнет._

_Ну если Ханзо доживет, конечно._

_Он не выдерживает и коротко всхлипывает, когда Джесси прижимается к его боку, членом, горячим, твердым, и перекидывает руку через грудь, мазнув волосами по губам._

_Слишком много всего, чтобы наслаждаться беззвучно._

_Джесси шарахается назад, к краю кровати, прячет в ладонях лицо, просит из них:_

_— Прости…_

_И явно собирается сбежать._

_— Нет, нет, не уходи, пожалуйста, — выдыхает Ханзо, кинувшись к нему и затормозив на полпути. — Все хорошо. Не уходи._

_Они так и замирают напротив друг друга. Джесси на коленях, выглядывающий через растопыренные пальцы, Ханзо полулежа перед ним — а что делать дальше, неизвестно. Это же не первый раз, когда все заканчивается именно так. И не последний тоже, и Ханзо готов терпеть сколько угодно, просто они никогда так не сдвинутся с места._

_Идея, которая приходит ему в голову, идиотская целиком и полностью, но можно ведь попробовать. Джесси боится, когда его трогают, боится расслабиться с кем-то рядом. С кем-то, кто сильнее физически._

_— Я сейчас, ладно?_

_Ханзо почти выносит собой дверь в ванную и срывает дверцу со шкафчика, рычит, когда не находит то, что нужно, вываливает все в раковину, но добирается все-таки, основательно порывшись в куче всякого умывательного, до пластиковой бутылочки со смазкой._

_Покупал ее Ханзо не для того, для чего собирается использовать, но какая разница?_

_Джесси, что удивительно, все еще ждет его на кровати, только таращится удивленно — и готов сразу ко всему…_

_А потом, когда Ханзо впихивает ему в руки смазку, Джесси смотрит растерянно и как-то грустно._

_— Но… у меня ведь достаточно своей, — тихо говорит он и торопливо добавляет: — Я хочу, но…_

_— Ш-ш-ш, нет, это не для тебя, — мотает головой Ханзо, — а для меня. Я просто не могу больше. Давай, если ты хочешь, конечно, попробует так._

_Джесси разглядывает Ханзо, потом смазку и снова его, словно не верит собственным ушам, глазам и ощущениям._

_И — он согласен. Это Ханзо понимает раньше, чем Джесси говорит это вслух. Ханзо падает на спину, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, закрывает глаза, когда Джесси наваливается на него и замирает на секунды, наверное высматривая что-то в лице. А потом наклоняется и, прежде чем поцеловать, убирает с губ Ханзо налипшие волосы..._

__

Он почти не помнит, что они делали дальше. Деталей память не сохранила, было слишком хорошо, чтобы сосредотачиваться на чем-то, стараться запомнить.

Причем не потому, что Джесси что-нибудь там умел или был как-то особенно нежен, нет. Ханзо хватало того, что он был с ним, стискивал зубы, вжимался лбом ему между лопаток, стонал тихонько, словно боялся сорваться — и все равно сорвался, да так, что на боках Ханзо остались красивые, четкие отпечатки его ладоней. 

После, когда все закончилось, Ханзо все же заставил себя отпустить спинку кровати и перевернуться на спину — и обнаружил, что лежащего рядом с ним Джесси колотит крупной дрожью. Он испугался и потянулся обнять, прижался грудью к его спине, отвел от его лица ладони, чтобы обнаружить, что Джесси плачет, и испугался еще сильнее. 

И не сразу понял, что Джесси еле слышно и невнятно говорит ему: “Спасибо”.

__

_— Красиво, — сообщает ему Джесси._

_Нет, ему в самом деле нравится, Ханзо прекрасно это чувствует, но…_

_— Что-то не так?_

_— Нет, все хорошо._

_Что-то не так. Но что?_

_Ханзо оглядывает комнату, большую и светлую, присматривается к фонарикам под потолком, потом к картине на стене, к очень простому на вид дивану и столику перед ним. Вроде все в порядке, но Джесси, стоящий на пороге покоев, в которых им предстоит жить, выглядит как обычно, а вот чувствуется крайне напряженным и почти несчастным._

_Впрочем, спрашивать бесполезно. Если он не захочет, то не расскажет._

_У Ханзо есть примерно миллион других способов узнать, что происходит, а еще очень много терпения, так что он все выяснит рано или поздно._

_— Иди сюда, — зовет он._

_Джесси послушно шагает к нему, цепляется пальцами за протянутую ладонь, упирается лбом в лоб и улыбается:_

_— Ты рад? Я имею в виду, что ты снова дома?_

_Ханзо пожимает плечами:_

_— Скорее нет, чем да. Но ты здесь со мной, и это все сильно упрощает._

_Джесси вздыхает, закатив глаза и всем собой демонстрируя, куда именно Ханзо может засунуть себе свою романтику. Но ему нравится, а вот это все — это просто такая защитная реакция. Если не показывать, что Джесси хорошо, то лишиться этого хорошо будет не так больно. И у Ханзо никак не получается убедить его, что он никуда не уйдет, что все — и комплименты, и любовь, и ночная война за одеяло — будет всегда._

_Но ничего, когда-нибудь Джесси поймет._

_Они целуются прямо посреди комнаты, сначала неторопливо, но этого быстро становится мало. Ханзо с удовольствием обплапывает Джесси за задницу, прикусывает кожу на шее, дожидается тихого стона и…_

_— О, простите. Мы не вовремя._

_Хидео, черт бы его побрал. Почему они забыли закрыть дверь? Джесси напрягается, пытается отодвинуться, но Ханзо прижимает его к себе и закрывает собой, прячет от стоящих в дверях людей._

_— Да, вы не вовремя, Хидео-тян. Зайдите позже._

_Хидео охает: то, что Ханзо сказал, — крайне невежливо, и еще года три назад он бы отпустил Джесси, познакомил бы его с гостями и общался бы с ними, пока не отсох бы язык. Но теперь все стало другим, и интересы его омеги важнее того, оскорбится Хидео или нет._

_Интересы его омеги важнее всего на свете, так что всему свету — и Хидео в том числе — придется с этим смириться._

__

Ханзо слышит, как хлопает входная дверь, слышит шаги до кухни, тяжелый вздох, шаги обратно, голос, снова дверь, опять шаги — но не поднимает голову. 

Плевать на все, кого бы там ни принесло. Или?..

Ханзо вскидывается, когда его осторожно и мягко гладят по затылку, зовет тихо: “Джесси?” — и отворачивается, наткнувшись взглядом на Гейба. 

Спокойного, немного осунувшегося, но в общем-то совершенно нормального. Ему не больно или он привык скрывать свои чувства ото всех? 

Ханзо не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

Он не здоровается, пытается снова спрятаться, но Гейб кладет ладонь ему на лоб, заставляет выпрямиться и спрашивает: 

— Ты ел? 

— Нет. — Он и не хочет. 

— Почему? 

Отвечать на это Ханзо не собирается. Может, Гейб разозлится и прибьет его прямо тут? Или хотя бы ударит? 

Ничего подобного.

Гейб отбирает у него детские вещи, сдвинув их в сторону, хватает его за подбородок, вертит его головой туда-сюда и вздыхает:

— Марш в душ. Доведя себя до самоубийства, ты никому не поможешь, Ханзо. Вставай, бери себя в руки, у тебя еще достаточно дел. 

Его бы послать — у него бы спросить, с чего он так спокоен, — но Ханзо слушается.

Поднимается на ноги, охнув от ощущений в затекшем теле, хватается за стол — болью отзываются притихшие было ребра, — стоит так, пока по ногам не начинают бегать бешеные ежи, смотрит, как Гейб, покопавшись в продуктах, выбирает то, что находилось в первом пакете, и оглядывается. Что-то ищет? 

В любом случае Ханзо не в состоянии ему помочь, поэтому послушно убредает в ванную. Там почему-то отодвинут шкафчик под раковиной, а на ней самой лежат три теста на беременность. Джесси извел пачку через неделю после течки, все поверить не мог, что получилось.

Зачем ему понадобилось еще? Он сомневался в том, что беременный? Но почему?

— Мыться! — рявкает из кухни Гейб. Что-то стучит, что-то льется. — Или я вымою тебя сам! 

Гейб может — ну если учесть количество его детей. Это не пугает, но Ханзо предпочитает раздеться — с трудом, сжимая зубы на каждом движении — и залезть в душ.

Гейбу нравится убивать чистых людей? Или Джек, ну это логично, если учесть, как он это делает. 

Ханзо очень хочется сдохнуть, только отомстить сначала. Найти тех, из-за кого Джесси оказался в воде с акулами, выдрать им глотки, разодрать их на части, уничтожить их, целиком и полностью, чтобы ошметков не осталось.

Увы, он не в состоянии даже разозлиться. Не получается, как он ни пытается. 

Вода не приносит облегчения — наоборот, она смывает запах Джесси с волос Ханзо, но пока это не проблема. Пока еще есть его вещи, которые пахнут, — а что он будет делать, когда их придется постирать?

Впрочем, вдруг все решится за какие-нибудь пару дней, и до стирки дело просто не дойдет. Ханзо стоит, подставив лицо воде и закрыв глаза, обнимает себя за плечи и ждет почему-то, что вот-вот откроется дверь, войдет Джесси и скажет, что ужин давно остыл, сколько можно плескаться?

Не войдет, Ханзо прекрасно это знает, но ждать ему это не мешает.

Из душа он выползает совсем не скоро, заворачивается в халат, даже не пытаясь вытереться, только наматывает на волосы полотенце, плетется в спальню, одевается в валяющуюся на кровати пижаму. В мишках, мягкую и ужасно уютную. Подарок Джесси просто так и еще потому, что “наследник главы клана Шимада обязан спать в мишках!”. Ханзо хохотал и отбивался от него подушкой, но Джесси все равно натянул на него эту пижаму и сверху увалился, чтобы не дать ему раздеться. Ткань пахнет им, совсем немного и сильнее всего на плече. Джесси спал, пристроив на него голову и закинув на Ханзо ногу и руку.

"Чтобы ты не убежал", — говорил он. 

Ну что же, из них двоих убежал именно Джесси и забрал с собой детей. Не по своей воле, но все равно.

Если бы он ушел, его можно было бы найти. Вернуть, а если бы не вышло, то хотя бы быть рядом. Чувствовать его, знать, что он есть, что с ним все в порядке. 

Возможно, у них когда-нибудь получится встретиться снова?

Гейб вытаскивает его из спальни за плечо. Уводит на кухню, сует в руки миску с салатом, усаживает боком на стул, а сам садится на пол, обложившись бинтами, и хватает Ханзо за ступню.

Зачем?

Ну да, ноги болят, а еще он оставляет за собой кровавый след, но это-то зачем?

— Чтобы ты спросил, — отзывается Гейб и размазывает по его коже холодный заживляющий гель. И вздыхает: — Знаешь, Ханзо, мне достаточно имеющихся у меня детей, и я никогда не мечтал о шестом, особенно взрослом. Ешь давай и постарайся взять себя в руки. Я понимаю, что тебе плохо, и понимаю, как тебе плохо. Но ты должен собраться, слышишь? И ешь. Никому не станет легче, если ты уморишь себя голодом. 

Ханзо очень хочет спросить, почему он так спокоен, ему ведь тоже должно быть плохо, это ведь его ребенок погиб, но он молчит. И послушно ест, наблюдая, как на его стопу витками ложится бинт. Белый-белый, как снег, — это зрелище чем-то завораживает. Возможно, тем, насколько темными кажутся руки Гейба? 

— Таблетки, — сообщает тот, закончив. Ставит перед Ханзо на стол пузырек и уходит. Возвращается, притащив кроссовки Джесси, старые, мягкие и разношенные, обувает Ханзо, пихает ему в руки воду, смотрит выжидающе, и Ханзо, вздохнув, закидывает в себя белую капсулу, запивает ее и снова опускает голову. 

Ему все равно — на самом деле все равно. И даже не больно уже, только хочется кричать, но он молчит и смотрит куда-то на носки ботинок Гейба. 

Ничего интересного там нет, но это лучше, чем смотреть ему в лицо. 

Гейб жалобно, протяжно стонет и поднимает Ханзо на ноги, опять за плечо, снимает с его головы полотенце и волочет за собой на улицу.

— Скажи охране, что мы пойдем прогуляться, — приказывает он. — И чтобы они держались в отдалении. Я ничего с тобой не сделаю, разве что в себя приведу немного. 

Ханзо послушно повторяет его слова на японском, охрана не особо ему верит, но отходит. Они-то прекрасно знают, что может сделать злой отец с тем, кто виноват в смерти его ребенка. Правда, они не знают, что Джек страшнее, ну и не нужно. 

Он моргает, обнаружив перед собой машину, садится в нее, а пристегнуться не додумывается, и его пристегивает Гейб. Куда они едут, ему тоже неинтересно, но, посмотрев пару раз по сторонам, он понимает, что где-то недалеко порт.

Логично. Там погиб Джесси — Ханзо пробует услышать его снова, но отвечает ему тишина, — там же нужно умереть и ему. 

Гейб молчит, только вздыхает иногда, тяжело и устало. 

— Прости меня, — просит его Ханзо после очередного вздоха. — Я понимаю, что это невозможно, но, может быть, когда-нибудь у тебя получится. Хорошо? 

— Обязательно, — вздыхает Гейб еще тяжелее.

Машина останавливается на стоянке возле развлекательной части порта. Там, где кафе, магазинчики и причалы для туристических лодок. 

Это все появилось буквально в прошлом году, а раньше тут были склады, в которых… Почему они доехали так быстро? За пару минут буквально, а ведь сюда нужно добираться минимум полчаса. 

Гейб стаскивает с него кольцо и кидает его в пепельницу, хорошо, что пустую.

Зачем?

— Выходи. 

Он выходит и сам, закрывает дверь, оставив ключи внутри, снова берет Ханзо за плечо и волочет куда-то вперед, к воде. Ночью тут крайне неуютно и неприятно, а вот днем Ханзо нравилось. 

Вон в то кафе, которое сейчас закрыто конечно, они даже ходили с Джесси пару раз.

Джесси…

Ханзо останавливается, словно врезавшись в стену, хватает воздух ртом, заново осознав, что все, Джесси нет. Он как-то забыл об этом, и теперь вспоминает, только куда острее. Он бы свалился, но Гейб успевает схватить его и прижать к себе, сесть вместе с ним на землю, втиснуть его лицом в свою шею и погладить по голове.

Осторожно, ласково — и именно от этого простого жеста Ханзо срывается.

Слезы льются сами по себе, из горла рвется вой, чужое плечо под лбом дрожит и мгновенно промокает, и надо успокоиться, вот прямо сейчас, а не получается. Ханзо плачет, обняв человека, которому еще хуже, слушает, но не слышит то, что Гейб ему говорит, что-то утешительное, что-то важное, что-то... 

— Жив. Ханзо, Ханзо, ш-ш-ш, тихо. Джесси жив, слышишь? Жив.

Что?! 

Ханзо вскидывается, чуть не ударив Гейба по подбородку, шарахается назад, падает на землю, ударившись локтями, и смотрит Гейбу в лицо. Прислушивается — но Джесси нет.

И это слишком жестоко. 

— Он жив, — кивает Гейб, подтверждая свои же собственные слова. — Не здоров и не в порядке, и долго еще не будет, но жив, и дети тоже. Я бы сказал тебе раньше, но это было несколько бесполезно. Кроме того, я не знаю, кто в этом всем участвует, и совсем не хочу привести их к Джесси. А тебя могу. Пойдем, увидишь все сам. 

Ханзо не верит, Джесси нет, он не чувствуется, да и кто мог бы отбить его у акулы?

Именно Ханзо обязан был сделать что-то такое. Пожертвовать собой, сдохнуть, сунуться той акуле в пасть, но спасти Джесси, а кроме него?..

Джек. Джек мог бы, но ведь он не здесь. 

Или здесь? 

— Пойдем, — усмехается Гейб и поднимается на ноги, протягивает ему руку. — Деталей я не знаю, так что будем пугаться вместе, ну а вместе это все не так страшно.

Ханзо кивает и тоже встает, ухватившись за его ладонь. 

Он очень хочет поверить в то, что Джесси жив, — и боится. Боится, потому что если он позволит себе надежду, а потом выяснится, что Гейб просто вот так наказывает его, то будет слишком больно.

Так что он подождет. Хотя можно и верить, больнее, чем уже есть, все равно не будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *все порезать, сыр потереть, смешать, заправить, наслаждаться :)


	10. Глава десятая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, как именно был спасен Джесси, можно почитать вот тут http://archiveofourown.org/works/12916695

Они довольно долго идут вдоль берега к темнеющим впереди зданиям, сворачивают в неприметную улочку, грязную и вонючую, выбираются из нее на более приличную — по крайней мере, чистую — и двигаются дальше.

Ханзо примерно понимает, где они: между жилой частью порта и складами. Ничего хорошего тут нет, это еще большие трущобы, чем многоэтажки за студенческим городком, но никто пока не придумал, что делать с живущими здесь людьми. Выгонять их на улицу нельзя, им нужно жилье, и его можно было бы построить на окраинах, но солидная часть местных не согласится переехать и будет отстаивать свои домишки до последней капли крови. Тут полно разного сброда, от профессиональных нищих до мелких мошенников. 

Ни с кем из них Ханзо не знаком лично, но досье на многих лежат в офисе корпорации и у Окубо-сана. Чтобы знать в случае чего, на кого стоит обратить внимание. 

Мог ли кто-нибудь из них желать Джесси зла? Или не Джесси, а ему самому, наверное. Мог. 

Имел ли кто-нибудь из них возможность проникнуть в замок, чтобы усыпить Ханзо? Нет, не имел. 

Это кто-то из своих. За этой всей историей стоит кто-то, кто все время был близко. Ел с ними за одним столом, разговаривал о чем-нибудь важном или нет. Кто-то, кому Ханзо доверял.

От этой мысли ему становится гадко до омерзения. Он верил тем, кто входил в клан, и младшим братьям, и старшим, и советникам, и лейтенантам, и юристам — всем. Эти люди проходили длительную проверку на лояльность, даже те, кто наследовал место за отцами. Эти люди могли рассчитывать на защиту клана Шимада и сами защищали ее, они клялись в верности отцу, некоторые еще деду — и кто-то из них… Кто-то из них решил, что убить Джесси, мужа Ханзо, отца его детей, его омегу, человека, который значил и значит для Ханзо больше, чем весь остальной мир, — это прекрасная идея. 

Кто-то из них оказался достаточно наглым и глупым, чтобы подумать, что это сойдет ему с рук, что его не найдут.

Ханзо трясет головой и стискивает до скрежета зубы. 

Они все умрут. Каждый, кто был в курсе, но промолчал. Каждый, кто участвовал, кто планировал, придумывал и толкал Джесси в воду.

Они умрут медленно. Мучительно. Очень больно и совсем не сразу. 

Пытать людей Ханзо не любит и предпочитает не заниматься этим, если есть другой выход, но не в этом случае.

Они все умрут… 

Он пока не знает как, потому что не знает, кто виновен. Пока… 

И себя он накажет тоже, потому что он заслужил наказание больше, чем все остальные.

Убивать ему хочется чуть слабее, чем увидеть Джесси. 

Теперь стоило бы забыть о том, что он находится без оружия и охраны в месте, полном враждебных ему людей — правда, с тестем, который стоит всей его охраны разом, — растрепанный, одетый в пижаму с мишками и обутый в кроссовки на три размера больше, чем нужно. То еще зрелище, должно быть.

Это волнует Ханзо примерно секунды три, а потом он заставляет себя сосредоточиться на Гейбе, уверенно шагающем куда-то вглубь жилых кварталов.

— Ты знаешь, куда нам идти? Ты же не был здесь, — спрашивает Ханзо у его спины и осматривается. 

Прислушивается — Джесси нет. 

А вот люди вокруг очень даже есть. Сзади, по бокам, они молчат, но они есть. Не нападают, ну да они же не идиоты, но более приятным от этого их соседство не становится. 

— Я иду к Джеку, — сообщает ему Гейб, коротко обернувшись. — Его не так сложно найти. 

Тут грязно. Лужи на асфальте, а ведь дождя не было уже неделю, наверное. Кучи какой-то дряни, пахнущей разлагающимся мусором и смертью, крысы, шмыгающие прямо под ногами. 

Это значит, что Джек еще далеко. Или нет? 

Они сворачивают на еще более грязную улицу, потом в переулок, пробираются между какими-то ящиками и остовом машины, в котором явно кто-то живет, выходят на площадь с баром, закрытым то ли сейчас, то ли навсегда.

Гейб уверенно направляется к неприметной двери слева, но постучать не успевает, потому что она распахивается, и из-за нее выглядывает чистенький мальчишка. Слишком чистенький для этого места. 

— Вы омега Монстра-сана? — спрашивает он, оглядев Гейба с головы до ног. — Он сказал, что вы сейчас придете. 

— Да, — кивает Гейб и отчетливо хрюкает, а Ханзо качает головой.

Монстр-сан — даже, скорее, Монстр-сама — Джеку очень подходит, но не вслух же, ну. 

— А где?.. — Мальчишка смотрит Гейбу за спину, вдруг пугается и низко-низко кланяется, увидев Ханзо. 

Вот только скрыть улыбку у него все равно не получается.

Джесси нет. 

— Веди, — командует Гейб, и мальчишка, быстро кивнув, манит их обоих внутрь дома.

Джесси нет. 

Интересно, если Ханзо убьют здесь, родители когда-нибудь найдут его тело? И будут ли мстить? Кровь смывается кровью, Ханзо не уследил за ребенком Джека и Гейба, так что они имеют право его убить, но вот понравится ли это отцу… То есть решит ли он, что они и в самом деле имели право, и не надумает ли мстить тоже. С Джеком не выйдет, да и Гейба тот защитит — в отличие от Ханзо, который Джесси защитить не смог и сам же привез туда, где его… 

Ханзо думает об этом, чтобы не думать о Джесси. Чтобы не надеяться — но не получается. Чем дальше они проходят вглубь дома, тем сильнее Ханзо трясет и тем больнее ему становится.

Джесси нет, нет, нет, и это все обман, это такая пытка, начавшееся наказание — заставить его поверить и понадеяться, чтобы потом удивиться: неужели ты поверил? Неужели ты думал, что ты заслужил снова его увидеть? Неужели ты и правда рассчитывал, что все вот так просто разрешится и кто-то спасет его за тебя? Защитит, отобьет от акул, вылечит, чтобы ты пришел на все готовенькое? 

Ха, Ханзо, нельзя быть таким наивным.

Джесси нет и не будет больше никогда...

Лицо почти сливается с наволочкой, настолько он бледный, волосы рассыпаны по подушке темными прядями и разбитые губы выделяются ярким пятном. Его левая рука обмотана бинтами и заканчивается выше локтя, а в сгибе правой торчит небрежно прикрепленный лейкопластырем катетер, от которого вьется к капельнице и целой грозди пакетов прозрачная трубка. 

Он спит, но он дышит, он в синяках и порезах.

Он жив.

Не чувствуется, но жив, боги, жив. 

Ханзо шагает к кровати, оттолкнув с пути и Гейба, и появившегося откуда-то из-под потолка Джека, опирается на ее край, не решаясь прикоснуться даже к беззащитно выделяющимся под кожей венам запястья. 

Джесси жив — и Ханзо мучительно стыдно за все свои дурацкие мысли о его родителях. Он оборачивается, чтобы извиниться, чтобы сказать Джеку спасибо, хотя его благодарность не выразишь никакими словами, но в палате никого нет.

Значит, потом. Все потом — и за это им тоже спасибо. 

— Джесси, — тихо зовет он. 

Тот не отвечает, конечно, и не чувствуется, но он рядом, Ханзо видит его, теперь бы еще услышать, чтобы поверить до конца. Он наклоняется и принюхивается, прикрывает глаза, различив за резкой вонью дезинфектора и лекарств запах нагретого солнцем поля, запах Джесси — и едва заметные ягодные нотки. Малина, клубника, виноград. Дети? Возможно. Врач говорил, что запах изменится, если кто-то из детей — бета. Вопрос только в том, не кажется ли это Ханзо.

Не кажется ли ему вообще все? Вдруг он уснул и все, что было потом и происходит сейчас, ему приснилось? 

На левой щеке Джесси четкий отпечаток чужой ладони, на правой — два длинных пореза, от уголка глаза вниз ко рту. Над его верхней губой лежит кислородная трубка — ему будет плохо, когда он проснется.

Страшно и больно — и Ханзо не уверен, что имеет право находиться рядом. В конце концов, ничего этого с Джесси не случилось бы, если бы не он. 

Но уходить сейчас глупо. Если он не нужен, Джесси скажет ему об этом сам. Или говорить не понадобится. 

Ханзо все же садится на постель, на самый край, осторожно берет ладонь Джесси в свою и гладит островки мозолей под пальцами, подушечки. Переворачивает ее и долго смотрит на синяки, пытаясь вспомнить, были ли они и на оторванной руке, — не получается. Ханзо в принципе помнит только, какой неживой и твердой она была, как будто принадлежала статуе, а не живому человеку, пусть и когда-то.

Эта, в руках, теплая и мягкая, а если чуть сжать запястье, то можно почувствовать пульс. Ханзо не решается, потому что все еще боится поверить. 

А потом… Это ощущается так, словно где-то очень далеко едва слышно заиграла музыка. Тихо-тихо, настолько, что ничего и не разобрать, как ни прислушивайся, но она все равно есть.

И она начинает приближаться. Медленно-медленно, пока улавливается лишь мелодия, но не отдельные ноты, но вскоре Ханзо начинает различать и их. 

Страх, мутный, непонятный, огромный, такой, что от него некуда деться. Всепоглощающий ужас, темнота, бесконечная, как космос, и нет звуков, нет людей, никого вокруг нет и больше никогда не будет.

Джесси часто снилось что-то такое, обычно после каких-нибудь неприятностей. Ханзо успевал разбудить его раньше, чем все становилось плохо и к отсутствию людей присоединялись тени, от которых Джесси убегал и падал с кровати.

Ханзо пытается и сейчас. Передвигается поближе к Джесси, наклоняется к нему, шепчет: 

— Все хорошо, просыпайся, это сон, слышишь? 

Джесси вжимается в постель, распахивает совершенно бессмысленные, мутные глаза, смотрит Ханзо в лицо, но, похоже, совсем его не видит. Вообще ничего не видит, кроме того, что ему снилось, иначе почему он убегает, как может? Поднимает руки, пробует оттолкнуть Ханзо от себя, но упереться получается одной правой рукой, потому что левой большей частью нет, а Джесси этого не понимает. 

— Нет, — хрипло выдыхает он. — Нет. Не надо. 

— Все хорошо, Джесси, — зовет его Ханзо. — Тебе больше никто не причинит тебе вреда. Все хорошо, это был только сон.

Врать вот так — плохо, но… 

— Нет! — Джесси с силой зажмуривается и отворачивается, утыкается лицом Ханзо в ладонь, стонет и вдруг замирает, тяжело и жадно задышав. 

Ему все еще страшно, он все еще не тут, но он успокаивается — медленно... Да какая разница. 

Ханзо замирает с ним вместе, ждет, осторожно перебирая его волосы, жмурится от наслаждения, от одного того, что он снова может слышать Джесси. И даже то, что тому плохо, почему-то не делает жизнь Ханзо хуже. 

Они справятся, и у них будет все хорошо. 

— Ханзо? 

— Да. Я здесь. Здесь. 

Джесси тянется обнять его и не сразу понимает, что с левой рукой у него что-то не то. Отстраняется, таращится на нее растерянно, потом на Ханзо, и его глаза снова наполняются ужасом. 

Наверное, он хочет спросить, как так получилось, и Ханзо судорожно пытается придумать что-нибудь правдоподобное, чтобы не вываливать вот так историю про акулу. Тем более что Ханзо и не знает деталей, а было бы неплохо узнать. 

Но Джесси спрашивает другое: 

— А… закорючки? 

— С ними все хорошо.

В этом Ханзо тоже не уверен, но Гейб не стал бы врать. Скорее всего.

Хотя запах же. 

— Точно? — Джесси явно слышит его сомнения и пугается еще больше.

Хватит, хватит, пожалуйста, перестань бояться. 

— Ты пахнешь собой, и кроме того клубникой, малиной и виноградом. Помнишь, врач сказал, что если кто-то из детей будет бета, то это получится унюхать? 

— Будет ужасно, если клубникой пахнет альфа. — Джесси закрывает глаза и тянет Ханзо к себе. — Полежи со мной, ладно? 

— Ладно. — Ханзо вытягивается с ним рядом, обнимает его, касается губами лба. И не совсем понимает, что именно происходит. Может, это такой защитный механизм — взять и проигнорировать то, что у тебя больше нет левой руки? Или Джесси не осознал, что случилось? — Почему это будет ужасно? 

— Ну альфа и клубника как-то не очень сочетаются, нет разве? Он вырастет весь такой суровый, с луком, мечами, или вон у Гейба дробовики отберет, встретит своего омегу, а сам пахнет клубникой. А омега пахнет, я не знаю там, кофе. И как будет себя чувствовать наш бедный ребенок?! 

Ханзо замирает, потом отстраняется и поднимает лицо Джесси к себе за подбородок. Наверное, это нормально? Или Джесси сошел с ума после того, что с ним случилось?

Что с ним случилось, кстати? 

Ханзо наплевать, какой он, если Джесси так будет легче, пусть он забудет и о руке, и о том, что с ним было. Просто… Может, позвать врача? 

— Я нормальный, — отвечает на его невысказанный вопрос Джесси. — Но давай я некоторое время будут думать только об этом, а потом уже обо всем остальном? 

— Давай. 

Что с ним сотворили, если он не хочет об этом думать? Джесси ведь сильный, он справился со всеми издевательствами, которые подкидывала ему жизнь. **Что** с ним должны были делать, если сейчас он предпочитает закрыть глаза, уткнуться носом Ханзо в грудь и замереть так? 

И еще — как поступить с этими тварями, чтобы хоть немного отомстить? 

Ханзо не знает, как его обнять, чтобы не причинить боль, не задеть что-нибудь, что быть сломано или как-то еще повреждено, пытается пристроить как-нибудь руки, и все не может, а потом плюет на весь белый свет и прижимает Джесси к себе. Трется подбородком о его волосы, позволяя себе поверить наконец-то в то, что Джесси рядом, в порядке, жив — и дети с ним вместе. 

Это так хорошо, что Ханзо стискивает зубы, чтобы сдержать слезы — не получается. 

— Не плачь, — просит Джесси. 

— Я не плачу, — заявляет ему Ханзо. — Я просто… Я думал, ты умер. Мне показали твою… 

Ох, вот не стоит говорить об этом, наверное. Или стоит? 

— Мою?

— Твою руку. Так что я не плачу. Я просто счастлив, что ты... Вы живы и все более или менее в порядке.

— И мы счастливы быть живыми и более или менее в порядке, — усмехается Джесси, принюхивается к ямке между ключицами и вздыхает. — Я люблю тебя. Возможно, сейчас не лучший момент, но я должен это сказать. Я люблю тебя, и без тебя мне очень хреново. Представляешь? 

Его голос звучит так, словно Джесси ужасно удивлен и тому, что чувствует, и тому, что произнес это все вслух. 

— Представляю, — тихонько смеется Ханзо. — Я тоже тебя люблю, и мне без тебя тоже очень хреново.

Джесси никогда не говорил этого, но Ханзо и так все прекрасно знал. В конце концов, не обязательно что-то слышать, чтобы это знать. И не обязательно что-то говорить, чтобы и так было понятно. 

И Ханзо не говорил — и Джек с Гейбом, угу. Собственно, это Джек когда-то предупредил его, что сказанное вслух “Я люблю тебя” может испортить разом все. 

Именно это сказали Джесси родители, прежде чем продать его Майку.

Именно это говорил ему Майк, когда Джесси вел себя хорошо — в его понимании хорошо. Давал себя вымыть или послушно стоял, пока его трогали.

Для Джесси эти слова означали предательство и наказание одновременно. 

Что изменилось? Впрочем, спросить Ханзо может и позже. Джесси не чувствовался так, словно ему трудно было это сказать. Наоборот, ему даже понравилось. 

Теперь надо бы позвать врача, он должен быть, ведь делал же кто-то операцию. Выяснить у него, насколько все плохо — ну или хорошо. 

Джек и Гейб наверняка ждут, и не стоит заставлять их ждать слишком долго.

Отец и Окубо-сан, скорее всего, изошли на некоторое количество дерьма, пытаясь найти Ханзо. 

Те, кто пытался скормить Джесси акуле, еще на свободе, их нужно поймать, чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Но это потом.

Через пару минут. 

Весь мир — через пару минут.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая

Гейб проходит всю палату в один шаг, замирает перед сидящим на кровати Джесси, прикрывает глаза, на секунду спрятав в ладонях лицо, и обнимает Джесси, почти затащив его на руки.

Джек, наоборот, притормаживает в дверях, всматривается в Джесси, хмурится и на мгновение отводит взгляд, как будто не уверен, что его будут рады здесь видеть. 

Это странно, но и у Джека достаточно заморочек. Ханзо останавливается перед ним и низко-низко кланяется, касаясь лбом пола.

Джек молча кивает, когда он выпрямляется.

Это логично, он спасал не столько мужа Ханзо, сколько своего ребенка. Но поблагодарить его, хоть так, Ханзо обязан. Хотя как за такое можно отблагодарить?

Они поговорят потом. Возможно, Джеку захочется самому убить тех, из-за кого Джесси оказался здесь. Возможно, это доставит ему удовольствие и немного уменьшит долг Ханзо перед ним. 

Джек смотрит на него еще пару секунд, а потом шагает к Джесси. Садится с ним и Гейбом рядом, обнимает обоих, что-то шепчет Джесси, но Ханзо не разбирает, что именно.

Но вообще… Судя по его виду, он, должно быть, просит прощения за то, что не пришел раньше. Совершенно забыв о том, что это чудо, что он там был. Кстати, почему он там был? Откуда он знал, что Джесси грозит опасность? 

А вот врачу — молодой красивой светловолосой женщине — Ханзо кланяется не так низко и говорит: “Спасибо”. Он благодарен ей, но ни в чем перед ней не виноват. 

И ее отблагодарить проще. 

— Пожалуйста, Шимада-сан, — усмехается женщина несколько нервно. — Любой человек здесь спас бы вашего мужа. Любой врач. Мне просто повезло оказаться ближе всех. 

— Не показалось, — смеется Джек. — Ты и в самом деле назвал меня папой. Есть ли у меня шанс услышать это снова?

— Эй! — возмущается Гейб. — А меня? 

— Спасибо, — еще раз благодарит ее Ханзо. Он даже знал, как ее зовут, но забыл. Но он точно помнит, что практикует она нелегально. Ей дали разрешение на работу в городской больнице, но не на частную практику. — Чем я могу вас отблагодарить?

— Лично мне ничего не нужно, спасибо. — Женщина мягко качает головой. 

— А не вам? 

Она умна — и это приятно. Ханзо готов дать ей все, что угодно, но она не просит сразу и не просит для себя. 

Очень… по-японски. 

— А тебя надо называть папуля.

— Ну хорошо, что не дедуля. 

Она молчит несколько секунд и легко кланяется Ханзо: 

— Иногда мне приходится проводить сложные операции или лечить не самые простые заболевания. Люди здесь не могут позволить себе обычную больницу и тем более дорогие медикаменты. А я не могу покупать все на свои деньги, у меня столько нет. 

— Составьте список. Медикаменты, аппаратура, перчатки-халаты — и что там еще нужно. Все, это будет в у вас в течение суток.

— Даже то, что можно купить только в Европе? 

— Даже это. 

Как именно люди отца будут все доставать, Ханзо не интересует. Его в принципе мало интересуют вот такие вещи, для них есть исполнители. 

И кто-то из них участвовал в нападении на Джесси... 

— Спасибо. 

Ханзо кивает. Пожалуйста ему говорить не за что. 

— Дедулей тебя будут называть внуки, — смеется Джесси. — Правда, я не планировал сообщать вам об этом так. Все должно было быть несколько более торжественно. 

— Да куда уж торжественнее. 

— С вашим мужем все… — женщина хмурится и сжимает губы, — в порядке. Насколько все может быть в порядке после купания с акулой. Никаких переломов, никаких серьезных повреждений. 

— Кроме руки. 

— Кроме нее, да. У меня нет аппарата УЗИ, и Шимада-сана стоит еще раз обследовать там, где есть больше оборудования, но, насколько я могу судить, дети в порядке. Сыворотка от столбняка на беременность никак не влияет, антибиотики… я подобрала самые мягкие. Но к гинекологу нужно, как и сделать более полный анализ крови. И еще — полный покой ближайшие две недели. Никакой беготни, никаких акул и никаких волнений. Омеги, конечно, выносливы, а беременность от истинной пары куда стабильнее, чем от любого другого альфы. Но его все равно стоит поберечь. 

— Конечно. 

Беречь его у Ханзо получается из рук вон плохо, но он старается. Однако милой женщине — Аманде? Анине? Нет, Ангеле, вот как ее зовут! — знать об этом не обязательно. 

— Я принесу для него завтрак. И если вы хотите его забрать, то это можно делать уже сегодня. 

— Спасибо.

Насчет забрать Ханзо не уверен. Если учесть, что в замке, скорее всего, сидят предатели, то тащить Джесси туда глупо. Правда, Джек — это прекрасная защита от всего, но нужно ли опять рисковать? Впрочем, Джесси вряд ли согласится оставаться в стороне. 

Сейчас он сидит, обняв Гейба за шею и уткнувшись лицом Джеку в плечо. Родители обнимают его тоже — очень мирная такая, идеалистическая картина.

Жаль, что ее придется разрушить, но Ханзо должен знать, что случилось. 

Джесси поднимает голову, смотрит на него и улыбается.

И кивает еще. 

Боги, как же хорошо, что они снова могут друг друга слышать и многое понятно без слов. 

Гейб хмыкает, Джек закатывает глаза, и они оба убираются с кровати на подоконник, давая Ханзо место. На подоконнике они смотрятся смешно — и не помещаются, конечно же, потому что огромные оба, как шкафы, так что в итоге Гейб остается сидеть, а Джек встает перед ним. 

Семейная идиллия в их исполнении успокаивает и чем-то завораживает. Как и то, насколько эти двое понимают друг друга. Ханзо и Джесси до такого лет пятнадцать брака, если не больше. Но и у них это все будет. 

Ханзо устраивается за Джесси, усаживает его перед собой, стараясь не смотреть на спину. Он уже видел темные синяки на ней, а злиться сейчас нельзя. На это будет достаточно времени позже. И понадобится это тоже позже. Не сейчас, рядом с Джесси, которому нужна поддержка, а не злость, а тогда, когда Ханзо встретится с его обидчиками.

Правда, они не должны умереть слишком быстро. 

Джесси откидывает голову на его плечо и касается носом нижней челюсти Ханзо. И пахнет он все больше собой — и еще ягодами совсем чуть-чуть, — что прекрасно. 

— Надо рассказывать, да? — тихо вздыхает он. 

— Увы, Волчонок, — кивает Джек. — Надо. 

— Мы найдем их всех и без тебя. Но будет проще, если ты все же поделишься деталями, — соглашается с ним Ханзо. — Если в состоянии это все рассказать, конечно. И если ты знаешь… 

— Я знаю. — Джесси смеется, как-то нарочито весело. А чувствуется грустным. — Давайте с самого начала, что ли. Чтобы было понятнее.

Он очень не хочет говорить, но Ханзо не решается сказать ему: "Ладно, не надо". Джесси сильный и справится. А для поддержки у него есть и родители, и сам Ханзо. Уж все вместе… 

— Началось все с того, что я вернулся домой, а там все было другим. Не твои вещи в шкафу, не та мебель, чужая щетка в ванной, чужая одежда на кровати. Я даже подумал, что пришел не к себе домой, но я не настолько идиот. А еще ты не чувствовался. Словно тебя не было никогда… 

Врач приносит завтрак — зеленый чай, какую-то кашу и фрукты. 

Джесси прерывается и смотрит на все это так тоскливо, что Ханзо обещает себе купить ему все, что тот захочет. Даже самое неполезное, лишь бы он больше не огорчался. Да и вообще его нужно баловать. И просто так, и после всего того, что он пережил, баловать без перерывов. 

— Ну ладно, каша так каша, — тяжело вздыхает Джесси и берется за ложку. — Спасибо. 

— Пожалуйста, — улыбается ему в ответ врач. — Приятного аппетита. 

— Хочешь яблочный пирог? — спрашивает от окна Гейб и обнимает Джека ногами. 

— Лупфе квубнифный, — отзывается Джесси, жуя. И, подумав, добавляет: — Два. 

— Да хоть три, Волчонок. 

Угу, Волчонок и клубничный пирог. Чудесное сочетание. Ханзо готов научиться печь сам, хотя готовить не умеет абсолютно. Но ради Джесси он пойдет и не на такие подвиги, как кулинарный мастер-класс у любимого тестя. 

В итоге рассказ немного откладывается, но, взявшись за чай, Джесси все же продолжает: 

— Я попытался позвонить тебе. Точнее, по тому номеру, который был у меня в сотовом. Он остался дома почему-то. Так вот ты мне ответил и сказал, чтобы я ждал, ты сейчас приедешь. Вместо тебя… приехал Майк. Точнее, я думал, что это Майк. Я до последнего был уверен в том, что он воскрес и пришел за мной…

Он рассказывает, и в его интерпретации все выглядит довольно безобидно. Ну подумаешь, Майк Митчелл, подумаешь, не пустили в Overwatch, подумаешь, номера телефонов были не те, Джек сказал, что не знает никого с именем Джесси, а Рафаэль с ходу сдал его Митчеллу, который врал, что он муж Джесси. 

Фигня, угу. Полная и абсолютная фигня — это если только слушать.

Но Ханзо вполне может представить себе, как Джесси себя чувствовал. Как ему было страшно, как он сомневался в собственном рассудке, как пытался дозвониться до кого-нибудь, кто мог бы подтвердить, что он помнит правду. 

От одних попыток представить волосы на теле Ханзо становятся дыбом. А еще — он не называет имени второго омеги. Защищает кого-то? Или готовит сюрприз? Или не знает, как сказать?

— Прокололись они на татуировке. Я не верил, конечно, ну по крайней мере старался не верить, но когда увидел на своей руке татуировку, понял, что все, что они рассказали, — это вранье. От первого до последнего слово. Но… Я не знаю, мне хотелось убедиться. С беременностью было просто, сделать тесты — и вот ответ. Со всем остальным… Я почему-то не подумал позвонить Гейбу или там Лу, а вместо этого поехал домой, проверить нашу шкатулку. Нашел там все, что нужно было, собрался в замок, но они успели за мной раньше. Понятия не имею как. И как они меня находили, тоже.

— Кольцо, — вздыхает Ханзо. — У всей семьи в кольцах маячки. По идее они защита как раз от таких вот вещей. От похищений. 

О маячках в курсе личная охрана. Вся — но их не так много на самом деле. Человек тридцать. Найти того, кто в этом участвовал, будет несложно. Сложнее будет не дать своим же убить предателя. По крайней мере до того, как он расскажет все, что знает. 

— О, прекрасно! — Джесси смеется. — Ну в общем-то меня не похищали, что уж тут. Они привезли меня в порт и там популярно объяснили, что я должен был рехнуться и самоубиться, но все пошло не так, потому что вечно все со мной не так. То выебываюсь, хотя живу у Джека и Гейба, то делаю вид, что ко мне приставали, хотя наверняка сам же приставал к бедному Митчеллу, чтобы со мной носились больше, со свиньей неблагодарной. То альф чужих увожу, гад такой, да еще и беременею, как вообще посмел. Я пытался от них убежать, но они меня нашли, побили, связали и бросили в воду. Выплыть у меня не получилось. Я пробовал, но… 

Вот это — то, что он не смог, — беспокоит Джесси больше всего. Странно, но, с другой стороны, это же Джесси. И, опять же, это может быть защитной реакцией. Лучше думать о том, что не получилось у него самого, чем о том, что чуть не сделали с ним остальные. 

— Джесси, ты подумай, ты ведь и не мог. Тебя гоняли весь день по городу, тебя били, связали — как ты мог выплыть? Откуда у тебя взялись бы на это силы? — спрашивает Ханзо и прихватывает его губами за ухо. 

— Я должен был, — мотает головой Джесси. — Ради закорючек. Они же не виноваты в том, что Рафаэль — завистливая скотина, а этот твой Хидео просто ебнутый на всю голову. 

— Ты в этом тоже не виноват. — Как бы объяснить так, чтобы он понял? Что в этом всем в принципе нет ни капли его вины? Ханзо пытается подобрать правильные слова, но потом до него доходит, чье именно имя назвал Джесси: — Подожди, что? Кто?.. 

— Рафаэль и Хидео ми-что-то-там. — Джесси кивает. — Первому я, оказывается, как кость в горле всю жизнь. А второй считает, что он твой омега, а я тебя увел, поэтому должен сдохнуть. Один Майк претензий не предъявлял, только смотрел печально, как будто ему меня жалко. Но ведь это и не Майк, Майк мертв, а там был… Актер, может? 

Ханзо сжимает пальцами переносицу, чтобы успокоиться. Хрен там, конечно. От бешенства, смешанного с удивлением, его трясет, и желание убивать поднимается изнутри ледяной и обжигающей волной. Убивать медленно, разделать Хидео на мелкие кусочки, без обезболивающего и с комментариями. И чтобы он смотрел… 

— Может. Мы найдем его в любом случае.

— И спросим, — ласково добавляет Джек. Его глаза светятся красным, ровно и страшно. Гейб, пристроивший подбородок на его плечо, смотрит куда-то прямо перед собой совершенно пустым взглядом. Тоже… не очень приятно. — Что за Хидео? С Рафаэлем я знаком, а про этого персонажа слышу впервые в жизни. Кто это? 

Хидео Ханзо совсем не завидует. Сразу по нескольким причинам, но Джек, пожалуй, самая главная. 

— Хидео Миура, — отвечает Ханзо раньше, чем Джесси успевает добавить что-нибудь еще. — Он сын какого-то дальнего родственника. Им было слишком дорого растить омегу как положено, оплачивать курсы, все, что нужно. И его передали нам, моей матери, как воспитанника. Мы одного возраста и росли вместе. Он иногда говорил, что мы предназначены друг для друга. Но мне было восемь, когда я почувствовал Джесси, и…

Он пожимает плечами.

— Я никогда и ничего ему не обещал. Мы общались, конечно, он жил там же, где жил я, но только общались. Ничего… интимного, скажем так. Я не знал, что он продолжает верить в свои же сказки. 

В любом случае то, что они росли вместе, Хидео не спасет. 

— Значит, его не придется искать. Прекрасно.

Джек выдыхает дым и закрывает глаза. 

Джесси трогает себя за кончик носа — он сомневается, что хочет видеть то, что с Рафаэлем и Хидео сделает Джек. И не нужно ему на это смотреть. Не стоит. 

— Ну у меня на этом все. Я начал тонуть и хлебнул воды, потом стало очень больно, и больше я ничего не помню. Боль, Джек, и все закончилось, а проснулся я уже тут. 

Теперь от него тянет облегчением. И еще усталостью. 

— Я пришел слишком поздно, — продолжает за него Джек. — Прилетел, поехал к вам, оставил машину в квартале от дома и пошел к нему пешком. Собственно, я сам не знаю, почему прилетел. Меня тревожило… всякое. То охрана, которая не видна, но чувствуется, то не там установленная поливалка. Не одно это, конечно, но в общем все показалось мне странным, и я решил проверить, как у вас тут дела. В доме никого не было, но остался запах, и я пошел по нему. Он привел меня в порт и оборвался в воде. Смотреть, кто стоял на берегу, у меня не было времени, но я успел услышать про маячок в кольце. Мол, найдут его в желудке у какой-нибудь акулы, вот не повезет-то рыбине. 

Он говорит ровно, тихо и совершенно без эмоций, но Гейб вздрагивает и косится на Джека так, словно тот отрастил вторую голову. 

— Я нырнул. Акула… была, но очень быстро сбежала. Не только она, там было еще что-то, но меня оно не интересовало. Я вытащил Джесси из воды, наложил жгут и пытался понять, как найти больницу — и быстро, — наткнулся на людей… Они все еще где-то здесь, они привели меня сюда. Я думаю, что дальнейшие детали можно опустить или перенести на когда-нибудь позднее. 

Гейб целует его за ухом и шепчет что-то, но слов не разобрать. 

— Джек, — тихонько вздыхает Джесси. Ну… Джесси-то знает его достаточно хорошо. — Папа? 

Он слезает с кровати, неловко придерживая у груди одеяло, плетется к окну, обнимает Джека одной рукой за шею и утыкается лицом ему в плечо. 

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, слышишь? Папа? Ты спас и меня, и закорючек. Руку жалко, конечно, но без нее я могу жить, а без остального тела как-то не очень. И закорючки тоже нет. Спасибо, слышишь? Перестань злиться на себя, не надо. 

— Да, Волчонок, конечно. — Джек обнимает его в ответ, и Гейб закатывает глаза. — Какой идиотский план. Такие детали для самой истории — и столько дыр в исполнении. И ведь сработало же почти, вот что самое жуткое. 

Дыр более чем достаточно, что есть, то есть. Джесси мог побежать не неизвестно куда, а в замок. Мог позвонить Лу или Гейбу. К нему могли обратиться на улице “Шимада-сан”. Джесси, конечно, не очень хорошо разговаривает на японском, но уж это понял бы. Кто-то из охраны — не из тех, кто в сговоре с этими креативными, — мог обратить внимание на то, что Джесси носится по городу. 

Этих “мог” — миллион, самых разных.

Но Джек прав, самое страшное, что ведь получилось почти. И если бы не он, то получилось бы целиком и полностью. Не совсем так, как хотелось, но тем не менее. 

Дерьмо.

Они все умрут. Но вот прямо сейчас Ханзо не становится легче от этих мыслей.

Его омегу пытались свести с ума. Его омегу и его детей пытались убить. Искалечили. Напугали. А он может только мстить — и ничем не помог, когда нужен был. 

И Ханзо не знает, как себя наказать. Но он придумает. Не сразу, но придумает. 

— Ну что же, — говорит он, когда объятия у окна становятся слабее. — Сидя здесь, мы ничего не сделаем. Я должен вернуться в замок. Джесси, ты…

— Возвращаюсь в замок с тобой. Я понимаю, что там есть кто-то, кто в этом участвовал, но я не буду сидеть тут, даже не надейся. 

Ханзо открывает рот и закрывает его. 

Спорить с Джесси — вообще занятие бесполезное, особенно если он решительно настроен выиграть. Так что Ханзо остается лишь кивнуть и подняться на ноги. 

— Нам нужна машина. 

И еще бы позвонить, но ладно, перебьются. 

Опять же, если позвонить, то кто-то может предупредить Хидео, а тот… О нет, тот должен увидеть живого Джесси своими глазами.


	12. Глава двенадцатая

В машине Джесси засыпает, пристроив голову Джеку на плечо. Ханзо смотрит в зеркало заднего вида на его бледное лицо и хмурится. 

Джесси нужно было оставить в больнице, и кого-нибудь из тестей с ним, так было бы безопаснее. 

Сейчас уже поздно, конечно, да и тот же Джек может защитить его и в замке, но…

Ладно. 

Зато сюрприз для Хидео получится чудесный. Крайне плохо использовать для этого Джесси, но тот ведь и сам мечтает отомстить. 

Замок показывается из-за поворота, Ханзо усмехается, сжимая руль, и косится на Гейба, спокойного и равнодушного ко всему миру. 

— Тебе ведь не все равно, правда? — спрашивает Ханзо то, что давно рвется с языка. 

— Нет. Но если я сейчас начну беситься и орать, легче никому не станет. Ни Джесси, который еще просто не понял, что произошло. Ни тебе, а ты ведь едва не дымишься от бешенства. Ни Джеку, который не знает, в чем бы еще таком себя обвинить. Я вполне успею… наораться и что-нибудь сломать, когда все закончится и Джека нужно будет отвлекать от самоедства. А пока, хочу я или нет, но мне нужно держать себя в руках.

Джек — это видно в зеркале — поднимает голову и усмехается.

Гейб пожимает плечами и улыбается в ответ: 

— Так ведь все и есть, да, cariño?

— Конечно. 

Они даже смеются тихо, чтобы не разбудить Джесси. 

Ханзо немного, совсем чуть-чуть им завидует. 

— И, что-то мы все об этом забыли, поздравляю с пополнением. Дети — это прекрасно. Я, конечно, ни одного не родил, но зато пятерых воспитал, так что знаю, о чем говорю. Иногда их хочется убить, но это быстро проходит. 

Ханзо смеется: 

— Спасибо. И как часто тебе хотелось убить Джесси? 

— Вначале раз семь-восемь за час. Потом чуть меньше. Он был ужасно бесящим, когда был маленьким. Сначала боялся всего, потом вдруг начал активно проповедовать веселые вещи вроде “альфы не нужны” и “место омеги в парламенте, а не на кухне”. И спорить с ним было бесполезно. Как и доказывать, что все люди разные, кому-то нужно в парламент, кому-то хорошо на кухне, кто-то прекрасно совмещает первое со вторым. Позже он успокоился, конечно, но нервов истрепал всем прилично. 

Ханзо даже в курсе, после чего он успокоился. После того, как Джек и Гейб поругались из-за него и Джек ушел из дома. Проветриться. На три дня. Как потом выяснилось, его выдернули кого-то спасать, а Гейбу не сообщили. Ну, точнее, Джесси не сказали. И Гейб все три дня ждал Джека, спал на диване в коридоре, сначала один, потом с Лу, потом и с Джесси. И всех их Джек там и застал. Повздыхал, завалился рядом, обнял, а утром все помирились. 

Джесси было стыдно, когда он это рассказывал. О том, как метался по квартире Гейб, например. 

Жуть. 

К замку они подъезжают в молчании. Ханзо опускает стекло, командует охране: “Открыть!” — и поднимает его обратно.

Джесси все еще спит, и это прекрасно. 

В предрассветных сумерках замок кажется мертвым, несмотря на то, что по дорожкам носится туда сюда куча народу. И охранники, и родители вон, и даже Генджи стоит сусликом на краю светового круга. И Хидео.

О да, дорогой. Как хорошо, что ты здесь.

Ханзо останавливает машину на стоянке, стучит кончиками пальцев по рулю и решительно открывает дверь. 

Гейб выходит, Джек передает Ханзо спящего, завернутого в одеяло Джесси.

Его плеча не видно, как и повязки, его голова безвольно болтается, ну а то, что он дышит, не заметно.

Ханзо осторожно прижимает его к себе, стараясь не повредить руку. Кстати, надо спросить, что за чудо-таблетки дал ему Гейб, раз у него не болят сломанные ребра, а ведь должны. 

Люди застывают, смотрят на него, медленно идущего в сторону гостевого дома, и молчат. 

Мама подносит ладонь ко рту, отец прикрывает глаза, а Хидео…

Хидео улыбается. На какую-то секунду, буквально на мгновение, но на его лице мелькает улыбка. Ханзо видит ее, потому что знает, на кого смотреть. На всех остальных смотрят Гейб и Джек. Ну а если они никого не найдут… Как минимум глава охраны Джесси замешан в этом всем по уши. И сознается, если правильно надавить. 

— Доволен? — усмехается Ханзо, остановившись перед Хидео. — Таким ты хотел его видеть? 

— Что? — Хидео возмущается так, что можно было бы поверить в его искренность. Увы ему, Ханзо верит Джесси. — О чем ты говоришь? 

— О том, что ты хотел его убить? 

— Я не хотел ничего подобного, Ханзо! С чего ты это взял? Я хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив.

О, оправдания. А еще должны быть утешения. Вряд ли ведь Хидео пытался убить Джесси для того, чтобы остаться в стороне. 

— Ты хотел. Ты и твой нежный друг Рафаэль. Я не знаю всего, Хидео. Но я знаю достаточно. И да. У вас не получилось. И Джесси жив, и дети. Да и ты тоже жив — пока. А вот как надолго сказать не могу, прости.

Хидео бледнеет и отступает на шаг. Открывает рот, наверное, хочет что-нибудь сказать или спросить, но не успевает.

Потому что Джесси, сонно вздохнув, просыпается и распахивает глаза. 

И говорит: 

— Привет. Мы не поздоровались при последней встрече? 

Ханзо впервые в жизни видит, как человек сначала сереет, а потом резко краснеет так, что, кажется, вот-вот лопнут глаза. Выглядит это не очень приятно, и Ханзо отступает на шаг, ставит Джесси на землю и задвигает его за себя. Босого и на гравий, но так безопаснее, чем держать его перед Хидео. Джесси тихонько, с удовольствием смеется, Хидео заметным со стороны усилием берет себя в руки и кланяется: 

— Шимада-сан, рад видеть вас живым и здоровым. 

Боги, им можно было бы восхищаться, если бы речь сейчас не шла о Джесси. 

— Сожалею, что не могу ответить тем же. 

За спиной Джесси возникают отец, Окубо-сан и, через секунду, Джек. Ханзо их не видит, но знает, что они там. 

— Что здесь происходит? 

Ну что же, в некоторых вопросах отец предпочитает европейскую или там американскую прямолинейность. Ханзо с ним даже согласен, тянуть совершенно не стоит. 

— Хидео-тян пытался убить моего мужа, отец, — отвечает Ханзо. — Не один, конечно, а в компании Рафаэля Хоран, человека, который назвался Майком Митчеллом. И с кем-то из нашей, охраны, отец. С кем-то из людей, которым мы доверяли. 

Он разворачивается и смотрит отцу в лицо, потом переводит взгляд на Окубо-сана и ждет. 

— Какие у тебя есть доказательства? — спрашивает отец.

Это важно, Ханзо согласен. В конце концов, он обвиняет члена семьи и членов клана в преступлении против него, и делать это без доказательств глупо. 

— Слова моего мужа. 

— И что он говорит? 

Джесси не нравится, что о нем говорят так, словно его нет, и Ханзо мягко улыбается ему. 

Так должно быть, они обсуждали это еще в палате: Джесси мог говорить сам за себя или дать Ханзо разговаривать за него. Последнее было лучшим выходом, хотя и выбрасывало из беседы самого Джесси и его родителей, потому что общаться пришлось бы на японском. Но так… правильнее. Ну а о чем его будут спрашивать, Ханзо сказал заранее. 

— Он пришел домой и обнаружил, что там все не так. Позвонил мне, но ответил ему не я и велел ждать. Мой муж прошелся по комнатам и нашел еще больше несоответствий. Через некоторое время к дому приехал кто-то, похожий на Майка Митчелла, человека из прошлого моего мужа, человека, которого он боялся. Мой муж ушел и направился в город, в офис Overwatch. Но туда его не пустили, потому что рядом с воротами человек, похожий на Митчелла, разговаривал с Грей-саном, а увидев моего мужа, бросился к нему, называя по имени. После этого мой муж еще некоторое время блуждал по городу, убегая от погони, пока его не нашел его старый знакомый. Тот предложил моему мужу передохнуть у него дома, а сам позвонил тому, кто изображал Митчелла. Митчелл привез документы, в которых каждый факт из жизни моего мужа был извращен так, чтобы напоминать правду, но при этом был ложью. После этого моего мужа отвезли на разговор якобы с моим омегой, но мой муж сбежал, потому что понял, что его обманывают. Его нагнали уже дома, нашли по кольцу, отвезли в порт, избили и кинули акулам. Мне повезло, что Моррисон-сан беспокоился за моего мужа, приехал к нему и последовал за машиной, в которой его увезли, смог отбить его у акулы, вытащить из воды и найти врача. 

Ханзо рассказывает все не так детально, как Джесси. Во-первых, никого не волнует, как Джесси боялся, во-вторых, ему интересно, что скажет Хидео. И скажет ли он что-нибудь. 

И да, Ханзо знает, что звучит история бредом: на то эти ублюдки и рассчитывали. Джесси должен был решить, что он сошел с ума, поэтому и история такая дикая. 

Отец молчит, пока Ханзо говорит, и продолжает молчать, когда он закачивает.

Подошедшая к ним мать качает головой, как будто не может поверить. Ну, в общем-то, логично, поверить в это сложно. 

Следующий ход либо за отцом — не поверить тоже, — либо за Хидео — проколоться на чем-нибудь. Ханзо очень ждет именно реакции Хидео, да и не он один, судя по повисшей в воздухе глухой, напряженной тишине.

Джесси сжимает губы и переступает на месте. Ему явно неудобно и крайне неуютно от того, как они стоят. Он за Ханзо, перед Ханзо Хидео, а за Джесси, по бокам, отец и Окубо-сан. Не самая приятная диспозиция.

Плохо то, что он так долго стоит на холодной земле и босой, не простыл бы. Только простуды ему не хватало.

Время идет, Ханзо физически чувствует, как ползут секунды, тишина становится невыносимой — и Хидео не выдерживает. 

— Ханзо-кун, но ведь… Мне кажется, твоему мужу все еще нужен врач. Весь вчерашний день я провел дома, в своих комнатах. Возможно, перепутал кого-то со мной? Гайджины часто не различают нас в лицо, особенно если слабо знакомы с кем-то из нас. Я ни в чем не виноват. Я никогда бы не причинил тебе такую боль, как смерть твоего омеги. 

Дома он был. Хотя мог и быть, почему нет. До самого ресторана. 

— То есть ты не ездил к офису Overwatch? — уточняет Ханзо. 

— Нет, не ездил.

— И в порт? 

— И в порт.

— И домой к Рафаэлю Хорану? 

— И туда тоже нет. Ханзо-кун, я был дома! Это подтвердят мои слуги. — Еще и слуги, о боги. — Я не ездил вчера ни к тебе домой, ни в Overwatch, ни к этому омеге, который потом кому-то звонил, ни в ресторан, ни в порт. 

Тадам! Ханзо кажется, что он слышит, как торжественно бьет главный колокол, — ну от особого напряжения момента. 

— К какому омеге, Хидео-тян? — тихонько спрашивает отец. — Ханзо упоминал только своего мужа и Грей-сана, а Грей-сан никому не звонил. Так какому омеге? 

— Он упоминал, что друг его мужа — омега. — Хидео пробует защищаться, но увы ему, бесполезно. 

— Не упоминал. Откуда ты знал, что его друг омега? 

— Я просто предположил. Омеге не положено дружить с альфой, значит, тот приятель мог быть только омегой. 

— Он американец, Хидео-тян. В Америке омега может дружить, с кем хочет. Откуда ты знал, что он омега? 

— Я не знал! 

— И про ресторан ты тоже случайно догадался? — усмехается Ханзо.

Джесси хмурится и снова переступает на месте. Ему больно: камень с дорожки впился в пятку.

Подожди немного, хорошо? Осталось чуть-чуть. Джесси кивает. 

— Какой ресторан?..

Дальше даже приказывать не надо. Личные охранники отца шагают к Хидео с двух сторон, берут его под локти и уводят в замок. 

Теперь только найти сообщников — и можно придумывать, как они умрут. Но поисками займется не Ханзо, у него прямо сейчас есть дело намного важнее.

Он снова подхватывает Джесси на руки, приказывает охране: 

— Привезите из нашего дома пижаму и повседневные вещи. 

— И трусы с носками, — вздыхает Джесси ему в шею. 

— Об этом они догадаются сами, — отвечает Ханзо, разворачивается и идет к замку. Им нужен врач, Джесси опять проголодался, да и сам Ханзо не отказался бы поесть, кроме того, и отец, и Окубо-сан сейчас будут многословно извиняться, а этим лучше заниматься там, где Джесси может лечь и где он не будет мерзнуть. 

Джек и Гейб торопятся за ним. 

— Все прошло хорошо, — сообщает им Ханзо. — Он прокололся на омеге и ресторане. Теперь осталось его допросить и найти всех соучастников. 

— Отлично, — отзывается Джек и добавляет: — Молодой японец с седой прядью в хвосте тоже в этом всем замешан. От него пахло тревогой и страхом. 

— Угу, начальник охраны Джесси. Еще кто-нибудь?

— Не из тех, кто был на стоянке.

— Ладно, найдем. 

Хотя лучше бы они там были. Джесси прикрывает глаза и укладывает голову Ханзо на плечо:

— Я думаю, еще кто-то из сегодняшней смены охраны. И нужно найти Имаи-сан, она либо тоже замешана, либо с ней что-нибудь сделали. 

— Все будет, Джесси. Не беспокойся ни о чем. Теперь, когда я снова с тобой, беспокоиться тебе больше не о чем.

***

Восемь человек. 

Это катастрофа на самом деле.

Хидео, его нянька, которую он называет прислугой, глава охраны Джесси и пятеро охранников. Плюс Рафаэль и два актера. 

Но последние трое — это не так страшно, как восемь предателей прямо в клане. 

Восемь человек, которым Ханзо доверял. Один из них клялся умереть, но сохранить Джесси жизнь. 

Кому теперь верить, интересно? И как? 

В замке царит напряженное молчание и густая тишина. Слишком густая и настороженная, непривычная, словно каждый его обитатель ждет нападения. Ножа в спину.

Ханзо идет по коридору к неприметной лестнице возле кухни, вслушиваясь в замок, спускается по пяти истертым ступеням вниз и открывает дверь, сливающуюся со стеной. Лестница ведет в подвал, в котором есть кладовая и винный погреб. А дверь… 

За ней длинный коридор, под наклоном уходящий вниз, — стены, обшитые темным деревом, полукруглые светильники каждые два шага. Уютно так, приятно. А в конце еще одна дверь, и за ней — камеры. 

Их используют не так часто: проще убить того, кто виновен, и выбросить акулам, чем держать его в камере. А для допросов есть специальные средства, мгновенно развязывающие язык кому угодно, так что место для пыток… лишнее. 

Но не в этом случае.

Хидео вряд ли ждет пыток, в конце концов, он омега, а омеги слишком слабы и не выдерживают жестокого обращения, поэтому разговаривать с ними нужно ласково, ни в коем случае не бить и косо не смотреть, чтобы не задеть трепетную натуру. Скажите это Джесси или Гейбу, угу. Лучше Гейбу, от него может прилететь куда больнее, и Джек добавит. 

Но в любом случае Хидео правильно не боится, все это пыточное — не для него, а для Минору Аоки. Для ублюдка, которому Ханзо доверял жизнь и безопасность Джесси и детей. Для человека, который клялся ему лично в верности, чтобы потом предать, ударить туда, где больнее всего.

Был бы Аоки обычным человеком, пришлось бы допрашивать и, возможно, пытать его, чтобы выяснить детали, понять, как он мог пойти на такое. Но Аоки — альфа, а у альфы обычно есть ровно одно уязвимое место. Один человек, ради которого можно пойти на что угодно, включая предательство и убийство. 

И если Ханзо рассчитал все правильно, то прямо сейчас Аоки плохо — и через пару минут будет еще хуже. 

Хидео сидит, привязанный к стулу, равнодушно косится по сторонам и улыбается, увидев Ханзо.

— Ханзо-кун! — зовет он. — Наконец-то! Ты ведь пришел, чтобы забрать меня отсюда, правда? Ты ведь понял, что я не виноват?

Ханзо не отвечает. Он берет стул, садится напротив Хидео, смотрит ему в лицо, долго-долго, и усмехается, когда Хидео начинает нервничать. 

— Наоборот, Хидео-тян. За последний час мы собрали более чем достаточно доказательств твоей вины. Тебе повезло, что Джесси жив. Но это не отменяет того, что ты пытался его убить. И его, и детей, но сначала ты хотел свести его с ума. Столкнуть его с его самым большим страхом. Не только ты, конечно. Рафаэля Хорана перехватили в дороге и скоро привезут сюда. Но без тебя у него не было бы шансов подобраться к Джесси. Без твоих денег и без твоих связей. Так что…

Он пожимает плечами. В общем-то, Хидео не нужно объяснять детали, он и так прекрасно должен знать, что именно сделают с тем, кто покушался на жизнь мужа наследника и его детей. И смерть — это самое легкое. Самое желанное, пожалуй. Быстрая и легкая смерть, которая не грозит никому из этих… умников. 

— Но, Ханзо… — Хидео смотрит на него жалобно, часто моргает, и губы у него дрожат. В детстве это прекрасно срабатывало, и Ханзо соглашался идти с ним смотреть щенков, утаскивал для него с кухни еду и воровал у матери драгоценности. — Ты ведь… Почему ты веришь ему? Как давно ты знаком с ним — и сколько ты знаешь меня? Мы ведь выросли вместе, почему ты поверил словам… какого-то… Он же беременный, да и до этого не особо дружил с головой, а сейчас совсем рехнулся! Он ведь говорил про то, что в доме другая мебель, ну подумай же, Ханзо, как кто-то мог сменить ее за пару часов и потом поменять обратно!

Про обратно никто ничего не говорил. Впрочем, и про то, что другой была именно мебель, тоже.

Ну и Хидео сказал достаточно, чтобы начать развлекаться. 

Ханзо встает, размахивается и бьет его по щеке. Ладонью, не кулаком. Больно, но больше обидно, а еще — Хидео никто никогда не бил. Ни разу в жизни. Даже когда он подростком пошел вразнос, его уговаривали, лишали компьютера или сладостей, но не били. А надо было. 

Аоки, стоящий за спиной Хидео, дергается, тянет руку к щеке, но опускает ее на половине движения.

Значит, Ханзо все-таки прав. Вот так вот. Грустно на самом деле. 

— За что? — жалко всхлипывает Хидео. Из его глаз текут слезы. — Ты бьешь беззащитного, Ханзо! Когда ты успел стать таким? Почему ты не понимаешь, что этот гайджин — не твой омега, что он портит тебя? 

Джесси плакал редко, но это всегда выглядело совсем некрасиво: покрасневшие веки, распухший нос, искривленное лицо. Некрасиво, но искренне. И Джесси хотелось утешить, хотелось наказать тех, кто довел его до слез. 

Хидео немного брезгливо жалко, но не больше. 

— Я бью не беззащитного, Хидео-тян. Я бью человека, который пытался убить моего омегу и моих детей. Ты потерял все свои привилегии в тот момент, когда начал охоту за моим мужем, и теперь я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу. Могу убить, могу пытать, могу продать в бордель. Хочешь в бордель, Хидео-тян? Не в элитный и чистый, а в какой-нибудь в трущобах, где тебя за пару мятых купюр будет драть во все щели любой бездомный, который наскребет на тебя денег? О, нет, не думай, что это будет в Японии. Я найду для тебя какую-нибудь не особо цивилизованную страну, в которой ты будешь экзотикой, Хидео-тян, и на тебя будет выстраиваться очередь. Постоянная ебля, без перерыва, и все только для тебя. Каждые полчаса — если повезет, конечно — новый член. Грязный и вонючий. Хочешь? Ты, нежный омежка из Японии, воспитанный в лучших традициях богатых семей, в жизни не поднимавший ничего тяжелее книги, — и в таких условиях. Причем я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты прожил долго. 

Лица нет — это сейчас не про Хидео, нет, а про Аоки, серо-зеленого, покрытого потом и трясущегося. Ханзо вполне его понимает: если бы кто-нибудь говорил при нем что-нибудь подобное о Джесси, он бы тоже и бледнел, и трясся, и готов был бы на что угодно, лишь бы его спасти. 

— Шимада-сан, не нужно, — сипло просит Аоки и валится на колени. — Не нужно так, накажите лучше меня. Это я, это была моя идея, мой план и мое исполнение. Это я собирал данные о вашем омеге, я приказывал своим людям оставить наблюдение, я нашел Рафаэля, я платил ему, я менял мебель в доме и нанимал актеров. Шимада-сан, Хидео-сан не виноват. Пожалуйста. 

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — вздыхает Ханзо. — За идиота? Ты тоже виноват, никто в этом и не сомневается, но вот в то, что это твоя идея и только твое исполнение, я не верю. Он был на пирсе, был в ресторане, он бил Джесси, и он толкнул его в воду. Его вина доказана — зачем ты его защищаешь? Его накажут, и тебя тоже, но ты хочешь, чтобы тебя наказали сильнее? 

— Он… он мой омега. — Аоки прикрывает глаза. — Я не мог ему отказать. Я хотел, чтобы он был счастлив. Вы ведь понимаете это, Шимада-сан, ради вашего мужа вы пошли против семьи.

— Но никого не убивал и не пытался. Видимо, в этом вся разница. Я могу пощадить твоих людей. Они тоже виноваты, но исполняли прямые приказы, поэтому останутся жить. А ты и твой омега… Скорее всего, тоже, но жизнь у вас будет крайне неприятной.

На самом деле Ханзо ему сочувствует. До чего Аоки должен был себя довести, чтобы пойти вот на такое? Как ему должно было быть плохо, чтобы решиться на убийство не просто чужого и беременного омеги, а омеги наследника? Зная, что если все сложится, как Хидео хочется, то он останется с Ханзо? 

С другой стороны, Ханзо сделал бы для Джесси то же самое, если бы ему было это нужно. А Джек как-то рассказал, что несколько раз готов был застрелиться, потому что Гейб хотел видеть его мертвым, да удержали, повезло. 

Ради своего омеги можно пойти на очень многое. Так что Аоки умрет легко и быстро. Но не больше. 

Хидео это все не интересно — и это забавно. Он смотрит на Аоки через плечо и отворачивается. Морщится, пытается прижаться щекой к плечу, вздыхает, как будто сидеть тут ему до смерти надоело и он ждет, когда сможет наконец-то уйти.

Как они все не заметили, что он не в себе? 

Наверное, в этом есть и вина Ханзо. То, что он не обращал на Хидео внимания, не следил за ним. Они ведь росли вместе, и на Ханзо в том числе лежала ответственность за него.

Но это не изменяет того, что Хидео натворил, и того, что он должен понести наказание. 

Аоки молчит, Ханзо качает головой и разворачивается. Ладно, с этим всем пора заканчивать, не торчать же тут весь день. Да и рассвело уже давно, пора завтракать, потом придумывать, как выпросить у Джесси прощения и как бы так его побаловать, чтобы он не возмутился. 

— Аоки на улицу, Хидео в дальнюю камеру, — командует он. — И принесите ему что-нибудь, чтобы он переоделся. Не кимоно. И еще какие-нибудь книги, но не особо много. 

— Но почему? — возмущается Хидео. — Он же вон сознался, что все придумал сам. Почему меня в камеру? 

— Тебе сообщат об этом когда-нибудь позже, — отзывается Ханзо и выходит. 

Интересно, он в самом деле не понимает или притворяется? Черт его разберет, что хуже, но Ханзо без разницы. Это все больше не его проблемы. 

С Аоки и охраной они выходят в лес, Ханзо приказывает принести лук и качает головой: 

— Я могу только посочувствовать тебе, — говорит он. — Я знаю, каково это, жить и понимать, что ты не нужен своему омеге. Чувствовать его и не иметь возможности помочь. Быть готовым на что угодно и понимать, что это никогда не понадобится. Я обещаю тебе, что он останется в живых. Ответь на один вопрос. Сколько вы заплатили Рафаэлю и из каких денег? 

— Спасибо, Шимада-сан. — Аоки низко кланяется и выпрямляется, тряхнув головой. — Я продал свой дом и драгоценности моей матери. Вместе получилось около полумиллиона кредитов. Двести пятьдесят получил Рафаэль, семьдесят — актер, изображавший Митчелла, двадцать — тот, который похож на вашего тестя. Остальное частично ушло на замену мебели, телефона и покупку всего, что нам было нужно, и обработку фотографий и документов. На остатки я купил Хидео украшения, но он их не носил. Я знал, что все, скорее всего, вскроется, поэтому Хидео должен был оставаться в замке, но он не усидел на месте. У меня не получилось его защитить. 

Ханзо кивает:

— Я верну твоим родителям дом и драгоценности. Не беспокойся, у них все будет хорошо. — Ему передают лук, Ханзо усмехается и вынимает из колчана стрелу. — Ты прожил не самую плохую жизнь, Аоки-сан. А теперь… беги!

***

Домой он возвращается далеко за полдень, пошатываясь от усталости. Теперь бы лечь и проспать пару дней, но дома — в отдельном маленьком домике на территории замка — обнаруживается идиллия. Вся кухня в муке, Джесси, одетый в пижаму, по уши перемазан в клубнике, Гейб задумчиво размешивает в миске тесто, Джек ест, мама режет яблоки, Генджи играет во что-то на телефоне, отец делает вид, что читает, но на самом деле тайком косится на Грей-сана, изучающего какие-то бумаги.

Интересно, а кто-нибудь не в курсе, что они истинная пара? И что отец отказался разводиться, потому что это противоречило интересам клана? Это не сделало счастливее ни его самого, ни маму, ни Ханзо и Генджи, всю жизнь чувствовавших между родителями легкую прохладу, ни Грея, убивавшегося на работе.

Подростком Ханзо не знал, как к этому относиться. Потом, когда у него появился Джесси, он многое понял и смог принять. Без омеги плохо, но можно прожить. Правда, зачем, непонятно. Отец вон жил, и Ханзо пытался заставить, пока не вмешалась мама и не сказала, что сам он может жить как хочет, но издеваться так же над сыном она не позволит. 

В любом случае…

Ханзо подходит к Джесси, садится рядом с ним на пол и кладет голову ему на колени. 

В любом случае все закончилось. 

Он посидит так еще пару минут, а потом расскажет всем желающим о том, что Хидео проведет остаток жизни в камере, один, зато в компании драгоценностей от Аоки. Не очень долго проведет, заразить его Джек успел еще на стоянке, так что необратимые изменения в теле Хидео уже начались. Забавно, что кровь или слюна — ну физиологические жидкости, — если вызывают изменения, то положительные, достаточно посмотреть на Гейба, чтобы в этом убедиться.

А вот дым убивает. Медленно, на клеточном уровне, но убивает. 

Еще нужно рассказать об Аоки и о том, что он был альфой Хидео. Аоки даже похоронят по всем правилам. 

А вот Рафаэля… ну вряд ли. Его тело выбросили в лесу. Набитое деньгами вместо внутренностей. Причем Ханзо позаботился о том, чтобы он умер не очень быстро. Если тело найдут, то деньги заберут, а его сожгут или выбросят тем же акулам. Прекрасное погребение для такого ублюдка. 

Актеров просто избили, посоветовав больше никогда не появляться в Японии. 

С охраной Ханзо разберется завтра или вообще не будет разбираться, предоставив это Окубо-сану или отцу.

Все закончилось. 

Ханзо посидит немного и расскажет все.

Джесси запускает пальцы ему в волосы, чешет за ухом, говорит что-то, но Ханзо не разбирает слов, но и не нужно. 

Все потом. А пока он просто посидит.


	13. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С НОВЫМ ГОДОМ! ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

Омлет.

Джесси снится омлет.

Пышный, золотистый, острый настолько, что слезятся глаза и перехватывает дыхание. Джесси сглатывает слюну, открывает глаза и вздыхает. 

Однако прямо сейчас поесть не получится. Он со всех сторон аккуратно подоткнут детьми, а сверху подперт еще и Ханзо. 

То есть он лежит головой на животе Ханзо, а на нем самом разложены дети. Омежка Кин* спит, обняв его бедро, Габи пускает слюни на колено той же ноги, второй омежка, Кохэку**, спрятался под правой рукой, а на левой спит Джеки, укрыв ее для мягкости подушкой. Ну и на груди — где же еще — изволит почивать Орочи***. 

Ну… ничего нового. Вечером Джесси укладывает их в постели — утром они обнаруживаются в его кровати, и повезет, если на Ханзо. Правда, последнее случается очень редко.

Не дети. Катастрофа. 

Джесси осторожно забирает у Габи и Кина свою ногу, потом снимает с себя Орочи и перекладывает его на Ханзо, подсовывает ему же Джеки и Кохэку и выбирается из кровати. Никого не разбудив, что невероятная удача. Обычно умываться ему проходится в обнимку с кем-нибудь из детей, без разницы, с кем именно. Особенно если дома нет Ханзо. Но вот сегодня у Джесси есть полчаса-час на себя самого, и он намерен насладиться им по полной. 

Он долго умывается и с удовольствием чистит зубы, сбривает щетину со щек и выбирается из ванной. Дети спят, облепив теперь Ханзо. Прелесть. 

Теперь на кухню и есть омлет. Хотя нет. Если вспомнить, чем два года назад закончилось желание Джесси сожрать омлет вот прямо сейчас, то… Лучше кофе. Много крепкого кофе с финиковым сиропом. 

Два года, ну надо же. 

А сколько всего произошло.

Джек и Гейб усыновили очередного ребенка. Совершенно неуправляемого маленького альфу Джейми. Джесси сочувствует им всех троим, хотя родители справляются — ну кто бы сомневался. 

Джесси сделали протез вместо левой руки, красивый, абсолютно не естественный и очень функциональный. 

Через две недели после этого Джесси родил толпу своих закорючек-гусениц.

Что хорошо — Грей, который в тот день находился в замке, почему-то счел себя кем-то вроде дедушки, чуть ли не каждый день потом приходил к Джесси и детям и сумел-таки сломить сопротивление свекра, длившееся больше двадцати лет. Видимо, омега с ребенком на руках замыкает в голове у альфы какие-нибудь правильные контакты. Вон папу этот вид заставил вспомнить отца, свекра — понять, что он идиот, а Ханзо вообще разрыдаться. То еще зрелище.

Джесси закрывает за собой дверь на кухню, включает кофеварку и присаживается на край стола. 

Два года… 

Первое время Джесси сам себе напоминал курицу-наседку, потому что постоянно вскакивал, стоило кому-нибудь из детей издать какой-нибудь звук. Уставал, толком не спал и был до ужаса мерзок с окружающими. Потом прилетел папа, привез девиц, выгнал Джесси в постель и навел порядок во всем сразу. Разложил по местам все эти ползунки-распашонки-кофточки, например. Ну и другое по мелочи. Свекровь тоже пыталась помочь, и Грей, и Лу, и Ханзо, но им всем Джесси не доверял и рычал немного, когда кто-нибудь приближался к кроваткам. 

Ну да папа на то и папа, чтобы справляться с чем угодно. 

Сейчас стало легче, особенно после того, как Джесси согласился на нянек и заодно отказался учить омежек так, как положено учить их в Японии. Всякие рисования-вышивания и пения, этикет и уроки хлопанья глазами. То есть все это, ну кроме последнего, нужно для общего развития, но воспитывать из своих детей избалованных кукол, как Хидео, Джесси не позволит. 

Хидео, кстати, умер почти год назад. Умирал он мучительно и долго, так что Джесси пришлось попросить Ханзо все же убить его. На взгляд Джесси, Хидео отстрадал достаточно, правда, выпускать наружу ту жуть, в которую превратилось его тело, было бы глупо. 

Джесси прислушивается снова и включает кофеварку, наливает в свою кружку сироп, размешивает и выходит на улицу. Там хорошо. Еще не совсем осень, но клен перед домом окрашен в багровое и красное, а по ночам холодно так, что босиком уже не походишь.

Скоро Хэллоуин, приедет отец, привезет для детей костюмы, он обещал. И девицы с ними отправятся по замку на охоту за сладостями. Потом прилетит Лу со своим жутким альфой. Джесси его не боится, конечно, но до сих пор не может забыть первую встречу и мегатонны презрения, изливаемого “великим” Аканде Огундиму на всех омег разом. Хотя Лу досталось больше остальных, а он все равно живет с этой жутью — и даже замуж собирается.

Послезавтра там, где были припортовые трущобы, открывается второй корпус Госпиталя Милосердия — под покровительством Джесси Шимада, ага. Первый открылся через месяц после того, как появились дети. Ну и детский сад, совершенно бесплатный для тех, кто не может позволить себе его за деньги.

А школа уже работает, и дома новые строятся, и часть улиц переделали в старом японском стиле, и теперь там не продохнуть от туристов.

За это Джесси в городе сильно любят, правда, совсем не многие знают, что его в госпитале только идея, а вот исполнение оплачивает "Шимада Инкорпорейтед", "Огундиму Технолоджик" и Грей лично. Ну и Overwatch частично: то, что касается омег. 

Это забавно — вообще в принципе забавно, как все получилось. Лет семь назад Джесси колотило от ненависти, стоило ему представить, как рядом с ним появляется его альфа и начинает предъявлять какие-нибудь права.

А сейчас… Сейчас Джесси очень ждет следующей течки — она будет через неделю или около того, — чтобы его альфа наконец-то предъявил те самые права по полной программе. 

— Я тоже этого жду, — смеется Ханзо, появившись за ним, обнимает Джесси за талию, целует за ухом и трется подбородком о его щеку. — Доброе утро. 

— Доброе утро, — кивает Джесси и прикрывает глаза, откинувшись ему на грудь.

У Ханзо много работы, и его часто носит неизвестно где.

У Ханзо с того дня два года назад абсолютно седые виски. 

И Ханзо до сих пор так и не смог простить себя за то, что в тот день не пришел Джесси на помощь. 

Но ничего, это не страшно. Джесси сможет его переубедить, нужно только набраться терпения. И терпения у него теперь более чем достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *золото  
> **янтарный  
> ***большая змея


End file.
